Evolution
by Claireeclair
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella qui s'est reconstruite peu à peu auprès de son meilleur ami Jacob. Les sentiments entre les deux adolescents évoluent.Et si Bella avait succombé à Jacob?Si Edward comptait revenir ? De nouveaux personnages vont tout bouleverser...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Impulsion**

**Part. 1 : Bella**

-Bella, réveille-toi…  
La voix de Jacob me semblait si proche… Et si lointaine à la fois… J'étais tellement absorbée par mon rêve. Dans ce rêve, je marchai au bord de la plage de la Push, seule, sans Jacob, et je voyais les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable fin, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune. J'étais tellement bien assise là bas, à contempler les étoiles et cette pleine lune si accueillante. Mon regard ne pouvait se détourner de sa pâle clarté, et cette blancheur me faisait penser à la peau de mon unique amour. Edward. Le trou dans ma poitrine s'ouvrit et je hurlai dans mon lit.

- Eh bien, quel accueil ! J'espérai que tu serais contente de me voir, j'avoue être un peu déçu Bella. Jacob m'avait instantanément prise dans ses bras et me berçait. Ses paroles n'étaient qu'un masque destinés à me détendre. Au fond de lui, je savais qu'il souffrait de me voir ainsi. Mais que pouvais-je bien y faire ? Edward m'avait quitté depuis des mois maintenant, j'avais à peine retrouvé le sourire grâce à Jacob, mais mon cœur restait vide. Cependant, le voir comme ça de bon matin dans ma chambre, cela me faisait un petit pincement au cœur. J'étais vraiment contente qu'il soit là.

- Pourquoi es tu là si tôt Jacob ?  
-Il n'est pas si tôt que ça petite marmotte. Il est presque onze heures. Je voulais aller me promener à la réserve, je suis exempté de tour de garde aujourd'hui…  
Ah oui, les tours de garde… Victoria essayait toujours de m'attraper pour m'étriper. Mes amis loups-garous me défendaient comme ils pouvaient, mais j'avais tellement peur pour eux au cas où ils se retrouveraient face à elle… Jacob m'apportait une bonne nouvelle de plus, il ne serait pas tué aujourd'hui. Je lui souris et répondit :  
-Je vais prendre un douche et on y va.

Il m'avait amené sur notre plage. Cette plage où il m'avait raconté pour la première fois les légendes Quileute. Depuis, nous étions revenu tant de fois sur ce sable blanc. Nous avions passé de longues heures à discuter, rire, se balader main dans la main. Aujourd'hui n'étant pas une exception, nous nous promenions comme deux amoureux. Je me sentis mal à cette pensée.  
- Jacob, je crois que j'abuse de ta gentillesse. On ne devrait pas se promener main dans la main.  
Il me lâcha la main, et prit l'air le plus triste que je lui connaissais.  
-Ca ne me dérange pas moi. On est mieux quand on se tient la main car on se réconforte mutuellement. Tu as besoin de mon soutien je suis sûr.  
-Oui, tu sais très bien que oui Jacob, mais…  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Comment lui faire comprendre. Je l'aimais d'amitié et j'aimais le soutien physique qu'il m'apportait. Je ne pouvais pas le lui avouer sans le blesser. Je regardai la mer qui ondulait au même rythme que dans mon rêve. Je me rappelai que j'étais seule dans ce rêve. Mais que je pourrais y faire rentrer Jacob. Après tout, pourquoi lui faire comprendre que mon cœur était détruit. Et si j'acceptai Jacob comme…

-Oh mon dieu Bella, vu la tête que tu tires, tu dois avoir des pensées drôlement compliquées ! Tu essayes de démontrer le théorème de Cauchy-Schwartz ou quoi ?  
-Tu t'y connais en mathématiques maintenant ?  
-J'ai vu ce nom dans un de tes bouquins l'autre jour, mais ne me demande pas de quoi ça parle…  
Jacob n'était pas un fana de l'école mais faire nos devoirs ensemble était l'un de nos passe-temps favoris. Ou plutôt, un passe-temps nécessaire pour que nos pères respectifs autorisent toutes les fois où l'on se voyait. Je récapitulai mentalement que l'on se voyait tous les jours, week-end compris. Je le voyais plus qu'Edward à l'époque où l'on…  
- Ne t'évanouis pas Bella s'il te plaît…  
Jacob m'avait une fois de plus pris dans ses bras avant que je défaille. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser. Ou que je ne pense plus qu'à Jacob. Cela se rapproche de l'amour de ne penser qu'à une seule personne non ?

-Dit moi Jacob, que ressens-tu vraiment pour moi ?  
Cette question était sortie toute seule de ma bouche. Je l'avais pensée à voix haute. Et je m'en voulais terriblement, j'essayai de réparer ma bêtise :  
-Laisse plutôt tomber. Je ne voulais pas te blesser Jacob je suis réellement désolée, oublie ma question s'il te plaît…  
-Je vais quand même te répondre Bella… Mais je vais commencer par te raconter une petite histoire. Une histoire de loups-garous. Chez nous, le sentiment amoureux est très spécial. On s'imprègne de la personne, on n'en tombe pas amoureux. C'est une sorte de coup de foudre. Le loup-garou sera alors fidèle toute sa vie à la fille dont il s'est imprégnée, et attendra qu'elle veuille de lui. Mais cela arrive forcément. Je t'expliquerai un autre jour plus en détail. Pour moi ceci n'est pas de l'amour, cela ressemble à de la dévotion. Je ne me suis pas imprégné de toi, va savoir pourquoi… Mais je pense que cela nous met sur un pied d'égalité.  
-Je ne comprends rien Jacob… Tu ne veux pas essayer d'être plus clair ?  
-On pourrait juste sortir ensemble. Toi, tu penses peut être toujours à lui, mais moi, je ne me suis pas imprégné de toi. Notre amour l'un pour l'autre se vaut…en quelque sorte.  
-Il ne se vaut pas vraiment. Tu es réellement attiré par moi.  
-Tu ne l'es pas par moi peut être ?  
-Si, mais différemment.  
Je réfléchissais à ses paroles. Ainsi, si son histoire d'imprégnation était vraie, il n'était peut être pas autant amoureux de moi que je le pensai. J'avais besoin de lui, cela ressemblait à de l'amour…en quelque sorte.

Je relevai la tête, Jacob avait rapproché sa bouche de la mienne. Je me doutais de ce qu'il comptait faire. Vite, je réfléchis. Que devais-je faire ? Je sentais sa main qui entourait la mienne… Son contact était vraiment très agréable. Ce garçon me réchauffait physiquement et mentalement. Je ne réussissais pas à penser à autre chose que sa main dans la mienne et sa bouche qui s'approchait. Mais je ne paniquai pas, je me sentais calme et détendue. Son visage m'apparaissait comme une évidence que j'aurais toujours reniée. J'avançai mes lèvres pour toucher les siennes. Il fût moins doux que moi et m'embrassa avec passion, ce qui n'en fût pas moins désagréable.

**Part. 2 : Edward**

-Bella…  
Evidemment, je ne pouvais plus faire que soupirer son nom à longueur de journée… Maintenant que je l'avais quittée, il fallait que je la laisse vivre sa vie. Sa vie d'humaine.  
Et moi pauvre immortel. Comme je me haïssais. Je me haïssais de tout. De l'avoir rencontrée, de l'avoir séduite, d'être allé vers elle et de l'avoir laissée m'aimer. Elle avait dû souffrir à cause de moi. Et depuis les quelques mois où je l'avais quittée, je ne faisais qu'effectuer une juste pénitence. Je souffrais comme je l'avais fait souffrir. Sauf que ma douleur serait infinie.  
En plus, son image me hantait. Comme la première fois où j'avais essayé de l'éviter, quand j'étais parti voir Tanya et les siens. Le visage de Bella s'interposait toujours entre mon regard et ce que j'essayais de voir. Les pires moments étaient les nuits étoilées. Mes yeux s'attardaient toujours vers les cieux, et je ne voyais que Bella. La clarté de la lune semblait éclairer sa peau. Evidemment ce n'était qu'une illusion. Bella n'a plus jamais été près de moi depuis notre rupture.  
J'étais resté avec ma famille deux semaines. Leur plombant littéralement le moral, j'étais parti en solitaire. De tout façon, je n'avais toujours été que seul. Carlisle m'avait peut être trouvé une famille, mais j'étais toujours isolé. Ma courte période amoureuse avec Bella avait été le seul moment de mes deux vies (pour ce que je me rappelai de la première) où je m'étais senti complet.  
Je me demandai si la revoir, sans qu'elle me voit évidemment, ne serait pas une bonne façon de se regonfler le moral. Et après avoir fait le plein d'images, de sons et d'odeurs, je pourrais repartir sur les chemins. Je m'assurerai qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle se soit trouvé des amis de confiance, un petit ami peut être. Une humaine n'a pas la même conception du temps qu'un vampire, elle était peut être déjà passée à autre chose…

Je hurlai de désespoir. Un autre que moi était-il en train d'embrasser Bella à ce moment même ? J'avais mal de partout en y pensant. Mais ce n'était qu'une juste punition. Je la recevais sans fléchir. Je la méritais.

Je décidai cependant de rentrer aux Etats-Unis pour voir Bella. Pas tout de suite, mais il faudrait que je la revois si je voulais continuer à 'vivre'.

**Part. 3 : Jacob**

-Bella…  
Quel bonheur incomparable de pouvoir soupirer ce prénom amoureusement sans qu'elle me repousse. Et l'embrasser…c'était jouissif, je n'avais pas d'autre mot pour décrire mon bonheur d'être avec elle. Evidemment, il y aurait un certain temps le fantôme d'Edward entre nous… Mais depuis notre premier baiser, Bella n'avait plus craqué en ma présence. Elle avait eu quelque fois le regard vide et lointain, avec sa petite ride au front. Je savais alors qu'elle pensait à lui. Mais qu'est ce que c'était quelque fois en deux mois… Je la faisais rire et sourire, et c'était ma plus grande victoire. Le buveur de sang perdait la bataille de jour en jour.  
-Arrête de sourire niaisement Jacob !  
Car évidemment, elle me rendait heureux. J'étais le plus heureux des loups-garous. Même Sam qui s'était imprégné d'Emily ne semblait pas aussi heureux. Et puis, pour rajouter au bonheur local, Charlie semblait m'apprécier et me souriait en douce quand je partais avec Bella.  
-Jacob, désolé de te tirer de ta rêverie, mais ton père va bientôt arriver, si on prenait une pose descente ?  
Je redescendis sur terre. Ah oui, une pose descente… Nous étions allongés sur le canapé. Où plutôt j'étais allongé sur le canapé et Bella était allongée sur moi. Je caressai ses cheveux en nous redressant. Je montai le volume de la télé pour me reconcentrer sur Monster Garage. Je ne lâchais pas pour autant la main de Bella. Nos journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Mais nous étions loin d'une routine. Par contre, j'avais peur de l'embêter avec mes motos et mes voitures.  
-Si on sortait ce soir ? Resto, ciné… tu choisis et je conduis !  
Je savais qu'elle me laisserait conduire car j'aimais cela. Par contre, vu que, quoique l'on fasse cela me conviendrait, autant qu'elle choisisse ce qui lui plairait le plus.  
-Tu sais, je n'aime pas forcément sortir.  
-Oui mais ça nous changerait, et puis j'ai envie de t'inviter quelque part.  
-Alors je préfère un resto.  
Je m'en doutai un peu. Bella avait tellement peur de tomber sur un insignifiant détail qui lui rappellerait Edward qu'elle évitait presque tous les divertissements. Musique, cinéma et lecture, elle avait tout abandonné le jour où il l'avait abandonné. Je pensais que j'allais devoir la guérir de tout cela aussi. Je maudissais Edward. Quel gougeât ! Ce terme lui semblait si approprié, lui qui parlait avec ce langage si soutenu. Je lui ferai payer ce qu'il avait fait à ma Bella. Elle était mon amie, et même si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux d'elle, je l'aurais défendu contre le buveur de sang. J'essayai de garder mon calme, il n'était pas là donc je n'avais aucun intérêt à m'exciter.  
-Allez ,on y va. On pourra passer chez toi pour que tu te changes et après je t'amène dans un super resto !  
-Ca, ça m'étonnerait car tu ne connais pas Port Angeles !  
-Je vais t'étonner Bella…

Et en effet, je l'ai étonnée… Si j'avais pu prendre en photo sa tête quand je lui ai montré le restaurant. C'était trop comique. C'était le seul restaurant que je connaissais à Port Angeles, car c'était le seul où mon père m'ait jamais emmené. Et rien qu'une fois… Mais je m'en rappelai comme si c'était hier car le cadre était magnifique. Le restaurant était plutôt un bar-restaurant, mais sa terrasse était l'immense plage de sable blanc et beige qui s'étendait sous ses pilotis. La cuisine, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, était classique et, toujours d'après mes lointains souvenirs, dans mes prix.  
-C'est magnifique ! Comment as-tu déniché un endroit pareil ?  
-Secret de loup-garou ! Cette adresse se transmet de génération en génération tu sais…  
Elle rigola. La soirée commençait agréablement. Nous nous sommes installés à une table et avons mangé. Ou plutôt j'ai dévoré tout ce qui arrivait sur notre table et Bella a grignoté les restes…  
A la fin, je lui ai proposé d'aller se promener sur la plage. Il ne faisait pas bien chaud, nous n'étions qu'au début du mois d'avril, et Bella frissonnait.  
-Tu veux ma veste Bella ?  
-Non ça va aller. C'était vraiment super ce soir Jacob… J'ai adoré ce restaurant, et l'ambiance est tellement agréable. Tu as vraiment le chic pour organiser des choses qui me plaisent.  
-La soirée n'est pas finie… Je vais peut être encore te surprendre !  
-On dirait que tu as été en couple toute ta vie. Tu sais exactement quoi faire pour me rendre heureuse. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Mais j'ai peur que…  
-Tu as peur du grand méchant loup peut être ?  
-Arrête ça Jacob. J'ai peur que tu n'espère trop de chose de moi, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas 'en équilibre'. Tu fais tout pour me rendre joyeuse, et tu y arrives très bien, et moi je…  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle trébucha sur un galet. Je me maudis une fois de plus de n'être pas assez attentionné et attentif à ce qui pourrait arriver. La sangsue l'aurait sûrement rattrapée avant qu'elle ne s'étale dans le sable. Mais le spectacle de Bella tombée sur la plage était plutôt ravissant. Au lieu de l'aider à se relever, je m'assis à côté d'elle et commençai à épousseter le sable de ses vêtements.  
-Je suis vraiment une catastrophe !  
-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?  
-Non comme d'habitude c'est spectaculaire mais je n'ai rien.  
-Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu es maladroite comme ça…  
-Ne dit pas de bêtise ! Je suis une cruche.  
-Une cruche ravissante Bella…  
En disant cela, je l'enlaçai dans mes bras et l'embrassai. Comme d'habitude, ce fut une explosion de joie qui se propagea dans tout mon corps. Je vibrai d'émotion. Nous étions si bien là sur la plage. Et puis, je n'avais plus peur qu'elle me repousse. Je l'attirai physiquement, et j'avoue que j'en profitai un peu. C'était sa faiblesse et ma force. C'était grâce à cela qu'elle voulait bien de moi. Car je lui apportai un soutien moral en étant son meilleur ami, et physique en l'entourant de tendresse. Je lui redonnai confiance en elle. J'avais bien le droit à une récompense, et elle était la plus belle des filles que je connaissais.  
Je l'embrassai de plus belle, ma main parcourait son corps. Ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos puis ses reins. Je sentais à peine ses mains à elle, qui parcouraient pourtant mon torse et mon dos. Nous étions seuls sur cette plage, et je voulais plus que des baisers ce soir, c'était plus fort que moi, c'était une pulsion. Cela ressemblait plus à un comportement de loup-garou qu'humain, mais je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter cela. Surtout que Bella semblait bercée par la même magie que moi. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme jamais. Et là, sur cette plage de Port Angeles, nous avons lâché tout ce qui nous retenait dans le monde qui nous entourait, et nous nous somme laissés emportés par les vagues de l'amour.

**Part. 4 : ****Bella**

-Jacob…debout !  
-Mmmm…laisse moi dormir !  
-Allez debout, on va faire de la moto aujourd'hui, tu m'as promis !  
-OK OK, je me lève.  
Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de moto. Je n'avais plus eu mes fameuses hallucinations sonores d'Edward depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que j'étais avec Jacob en fait, et je voulais savoir s'il me 'parlerait' aujourd'hui. Peut être qu'il ne serait pas content de savoir que Jacob et moi, c'était de plus en plus sérieux. Voire trop sérieux comme relation, et cela m'inquiétait un peu. Jacob semblait de plus en plus amoureux chaque jour, et je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je n'en faisais rien car je me sentais bien. Pas amoureuse, mais heureuse. J'aimais Jacob sur tous les points, mais mon cœur refusait de lui faire une place en tant que potentiel successeur à Edward. Impossible de rouvrir mon organe vital. J'étais persuadée que cela ne changerait jamais. Mais je devais essayer de faire des efforts pour Jacob.

-Ca va Bella ?  
-Oui, mais la moto ne m'intéresse plus autant qu'avant.  
-Pourtant tu commence à peine à maîtriser l'engin.  
-Justement, c'est moins marrant…  
-Tu trouves ça moins marrant de ne plus aller à l'hôpital à chaque virée ? T'es bizarre comme fille parfois tu sais.  
Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi en ce moment. Aurais-je un jour la force de lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais voulu faire de la moto ? Sûrement pas. Ces cachoteries me mettaient mal à l'aise. Si je voulais rendre Jacob heureux, je devais arrêter. Sauf que pour le moment, je ne voulais pas oublier la voix d'Edward. Ni son somptueux physique. Mais de ce côté-là, Jacob n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre. Ce n'était pas la même beauté qu'Edward, mais son corps était vraiment bien fait et il était tellement rassurant de se perdre dans ses bras.  
-Bella, je vais me transformer quelques minutes. Victoria s'était rapprochée hier et j'aimerais savoir si on est en en lieu sûr.  
-Pas de problème vas-y.  
Nous avons posé les motos et je me suis assise sur une souche d'arbre. Jacob enleva ses habits, me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et se transforma en s'éloignant de moi. Je fus parcourue par un frisson. Et si Victoria était dans le coin ? Jacob et moi étions sans défense… Mais Jacob l'aurait sentie si elle avait été proche de lui. Cela ne me rassura pas vraiment, il venait juste de se transformer, et il n'aurait pas pu la sentir avant. Le vent fit bruisser les feuilles des arbres, ce bruit me glaça d'effroi. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'approchait entre les troncs… Je devais rester calme…

D'un coup Jacob fut de retour dans la clairière, en loup-garou. Il avait sauté devant moi comme pour me protéger de quelque chose qui aurait été là où je regardais.  
-Du calme Jacob tu me fais peur là !  
Il grogna.  
- Aurais-tu oublié que je ne te comprends pas quand tu es loup ?  
Il se transforma et fila sur ses vêtements.  
-Dépêche toi Bella on s'en va.  
-Que se passe-t-il Jacob ?  
-Ca sent le buveur de sang par ici…

Nous rentrâmes chez Billy. Jacob ne me parla pas une fois. Cela m'énerva.  
-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Eh bien un vampire à forcé nos lignes et n'est pas passé loin de nous tout à l'heure.  
-Qui ? Victoria ?  
-Ca m'énerve tellement de penser que je suis incapable de te protéger convenablement !  
Il semblait vraiment fou de rage, je décidai de ne pas insister. Décidant qu'il valait mieux que je rentre je l'embrassai rapidement et je retournai chez Charlie.

De retour chez moi, je cogitai toujours sur l'attitude de Jacob. Qu'est ce qui l'avait énervé comme cela ? Quel vampire traînait dans le coin ? Cela ne me rassurait vraiment pas. Victoria avait surement recruté un vampire pour me traquer comme elle avait demandé à Laurent. Je vérifiai l'état des portes et des fenêtres de la maison. J'étais contente que Charlie soit encore au poste, si le vampire arrivait maintenant mon père ne serait pas blessé. Je me réfugiais dans la chambre. J'étais incapable de rester en place. Je tournai en rond nerveusement. A un moment, je passai trop près de mon bureau et ma veste, un peu ample, s'accrocha à la lampe de bureau. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit qui m'indiqua clairement qu'elle venait de mourir. Au moins, cela m'occuperait de ranger tout cela. Mais il faudrait que j'explique à Charlie comment j'avais réussi ce prodige. J'étais vraiment trop maladroite. Je contemplai le désastre. Je me baissais pour ramasser la lampe et je constatai une chose étonnante sur la latte de parquet sur laquelle elle était tombée. La lampe avait tapé juste sur la rainure, et cela avait soulevé légèrement la plaque de bois. Et dessous, on aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose. Etonnée, je pris deux minutes pour remettre la lampe hors d'état sur le bureau, ramasser les morceaux d'ampoule brisée, et je me concentrai sur la latte. Je la soulevai, et ce que je découvris à l'intérieur me fit tomber dans les pommes.

**Part. 5 : Edward**

Elle avait bien trouvé quelqu'un. Un loup garou qui plus est. Ce timide garçon de la Push qu'elle aimait bien. Et elle semblait heureuse en plus. Soucieuse mais heureuse. Est-ce que, au fond de moi, j'avais espéré qu'elle ne trouve personne ? Qu'elle reste seule juste parce que moi je l'avais quitté et que personne n'aurait plus le droit de l'aimer ? J'avais été bête. Je n'aurais pas dû la quitter.  
Toute la souffrance que j'avais endurée ces derniers mois n'était rien comparée à ce que j'avais ressenti quand il s'était penché pour l'embrasser, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Et même qu'elle attendait ses lèvres. Encore une fois, je n'avais que ce que je méritais.  
Mais je n'avais jamais subi quelque chose avec une telle violence. Même le premier jour où elle s'était assise à côté de moi. L'envie de meurtre que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là, le choc de son odeur. Ce n'était rien comparé à cela. La voir avec un autre. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru. Je disais cela car je pensais à elle et que c'était le mieux. Mais pour moi c'était un supplice, un bûcher interminable. Je devais me concentrer sur sa joie à elle pour pouvoir éteindre le feu dans mon cœur. Mais j'avais aussi les pensées de Jacob dans ma tête. Son bonheur me dégoutait tellement il ressemblait au mien quand j'étais avec Bella. J'avais vécu par procuration le léger baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Il avait des sentiments si forts que j'en étais écœuré. Car c'était un garçon honnête que Bella méritait, et je ne ferai rien pour gâcher leur bonheur. Je devais partir au plus vite. Mais avant il fallait que je revois Bella. Que je sache où ils en étaient dans leur relation. J'avais vu dans les pensées de Jacob qu'il savait que Bella ne l'aimait pas encore. Mais il était persuadé que ça viendrait, et il fallait que je laisse les choses se dérouler comme elles le devraient.

En plus, j'avais presque rompu le traité en m'approchant de la Push. J'avais suivi Bella et Jacob qui roulaient en moto. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi Bella faisait de la moto. A mon avis, il aimait la mécanique et Bella n'avait pas du avoir la force de lui dire ce que elle, elle pensait. Toujours à penser aux autres et jamais à elle. Et puis Jacob s'était transformé et cela avait failli virer au cauchemar. Il m'avait instantanément senti et avait sorti les crocs. Il avait sauté entre Bella et moi ; et dans sa tête tourbillonnaient les pires insultes que j'ai jamais entendues. Et surtout, il était prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort. A une époque, ce duel m'aurait fait rire, mais là, je me sentais vidé de toute force. J'avais fui. De toute façon, je ne me serais pas battu devant Bella. Je n'aurais pas dévoilé ma présence, et j'espérais que le cabot ne le ferait pas. Bella ne devait pas être au courant de mon retour. Il fallait que je reparte. Je me laissais une semaine pour aller voir Bella dormir, en espérant qu'elle ne dormirait pas avec Jacob. Et je devais aussi aller le voir lui pour lui dire que je repartais et de ne pas dévoiler ma venue.

**Part. 6 : Jacob**

Il était revenu. Ce satané buveur de sang avait osé approcher son sale visage de la réserve. Il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour déclencher une guerre. Pourquoi s'était-il approché aussi près ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu parler à Bella quand je m'étais transformé ? A cause de la frontière ? Je n'y croyais pas. Mais bon dieu, pourquoi était-il revenu ? Cela m'avait mit dans tous mes états, la meute avait tout découvert en même temps que moi et c'était un branle bas de combat à la réserve. Les Cullen seraient-ils revenus ? Sous mes conseils, nous avions décidé de ne rien dire aux non loups-garous, Bella comprise. Elle ne semblait pas être au courant et je ne voulais pas qu'elle le soit. Si elle l'apercevait, cela sonnerait la fin de notre histoire. Evidemment, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on était ensemble, quelques mois à peine. Mais j'espérais que ça dure. Et Bella semblait aller mieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'Edward vienne tout gâcher. Il l'avait quitté, il fallait qu'il reste loin d'elle. Je m'en occuperai personnellement. D'ailleurs, je décidai d'aller immédiatement chez Bella pour me faire pardonner mon comportement. Et je ne lui laisserai pas le temps de poser des questions, je l'abreuverai de mots doux et je parlerai de choses diverses. Elle ne me ferait pas mentir sur le vampire qui était près d'elle si je réussissais à éviter le sujet. Je laissais un mot à mon père et partit chez Bella.

Tout était éteint chez elle, sauf sa chambre. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, et c'était tant mieux car ainsi je pourrais m'excuser librement. Je sonnai et frappai à la porte, comme je le faisais d'habitude. Bella ouvrit sa fenêtre et cria :  
-Pars Jacob.  
-Pourquoi ? Je suis venu m'excuser pour mon comportement, je suis désolé de m'être emporté, ce n'était pas ta faute. Regarde je suis calme maintenant. Ouvre moi on va passer une bonne soirée.  
-Non. Je suis désolée moi aussi mais je ne peux pas te voir ce soir.  
Elle éclata en sanglot.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? Ouvre moi, que je te réconforte, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est de ma faute ?  
-Non de la mienne, va-t-en Jacob s'il te plaît…

Je ne comprenais plus rien, et ma colère était revenue.  
-Il est passé te voir c'est ça ? Ce satané buveur de sang est passé chez toi ? Bella ouvre moi ! Je t'en supplie parle moi.  
- De quel buveur de sang tu parles ?  
Ainsi, il ne serait pas passé chez elle. Mais alors, pourquoi me rejetait-elle comme cela ?  
-Et toi pourquoi ne m'ouvre tu pas ?  
Elle ferma la fenêtre. Je croyais qu'elle allait me laisser là tout seul sur le seuil mais au bout d'une minute la porte s'ouvrit. Bella était dans un état pitoyable. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, elle semblait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait au fameux soir où il l'avait quitté. Il était forcément passé pour qu'elle ait cette tête là. Je m'avançai pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle me repoussa.  
-Non Jacob. Je ne peux plus. Je croyais que je finirai par t'aimer, et ce n'est pas le cas.  
Elle sanglotait en disant cela. J'espérais qu'elle disait la vérité, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Avait-elle juste profité de mon amour ? Non, elle m'avait toujours avertie de ses sentiments. Elle avait été honnête depuis le début. Mais je refusais de croire en une fin.  
-Et pourquoi veux-tu arrêter tes efforts maintenant ? Je peux encore attendre. On est si bien tous les deux. Tu ne pourras pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas bien avec toi.  
-Je ne vais pas te répéter cent fois la même chose Jacob. Je me sens très bien avec toi. Mais c'est malhonnête de ma part de sortir avec toi. Je…j'abuse de toi en quelque sorte.  
-Eh bien continue d'abuser de moi Bella. Je n'attends que ça.  
Je lui fis un sourire complice, j'espérais que cela détende l'atmosphère. Cela fonctionna…un peu.  
-Je ne peux plus. Ce soir je me suis rendu compte que toute ma vie je penserai à Ed…Edward.  
Prononcer ce mot à voix haute était un supplice pour elle.  
-Il est passé c'est ça ? Tu ne peux pas le nier, après t'avoir aperçue à la Push il est venu ici hein ?  
-Quoi, il était à la Push ?  
Bella avait crié. Puis s'était évanouie. Cette fille était d'une fragilité déconcertante.

Je l'ai porté jusqu'au canapé et je l'ai réveillée. Ma révélation n'avait pas amélioré son état. Et elle n'était pas au courant de son retour avant ma gaffe. J'avais été bête de m'emporter comme cela et de lui dévoiler ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Mais je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans son état à part le retrouver.  
-Il est ici ?  
-Il me semble l'avoir senti à la Push oui. Mais j'étais persuadé que tu le savais. Ou qu'il t'avait parlé après. Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans ce triste état Bella ?  
-Rien d'important. Il faut que tu partes Jacob, je suis méchante avec toi.  
-Au risque d'être pathétique…ne me quitte pas Bella.  
-On restera amis Jacob. Amis pour toujours. Mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, je… Ce n'est pas honnête.  
-Cela m'est égal. Moi je suis heureux, même si tu ne m'aimes pas encore. Tu ne veux pas me rendre heureux ?  
J'avais touché un point sensible. Bella voulait toujours faire plaisir aux autres, même quand elle en souffrait. C'était lâche de ma part. Mais je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Elle réfléchissait. Elle hésitait même peut être.  
-Je veux te rendre heureux Jacob, et le seul moyen, c'est d'être honnête avec toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien qui ne mérite pas une fille comme moi.  
-Alors nous ne nous reverrons plus Bella.  
Je partis à toute vitesse. Elle m'avait brisé le cœur ce soir. Je venais de recasser le sien et j'en étais conscient, mais je ne voulais absolument pas que ça s'arrête. La méthode forte serait peut être la bonne. Mais je devais empêcher que le buveur de sang l'approche. Elle ne devait pas se remettre avec lui.

**Part. 7 : Bella**

Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. J'avais ressenti un panel d'émotion beaucoup trop fort pour une seule soirée. Cela avait commencé avec ma joyeuse découverte. Le CD qu'Edward m'avait fait et ses photos, tout était encore dans ma chambre, sous le parquet. Ainsi, j'avais enfin une preuve qu'il avait existé. Pendant une minute, je fus rayonnante de joie. Voir les photos d'Edward et écouter sa musique, cela me combla. Me rappela les bons moments. Edward était si beau. J'essayai de graver son visage dans ma tête. Ces photos disparaîtraient peut être un jour et elles étaient mon dernier souvenir. Je devais les conserver précieusement. Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, l'angoisse, la panique, la peur, la tristesse. Tout cela arriva d'un coup. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, que mon cœur ne tiendrait pas la distance. Mais non, en pleurant j'ai tout encaissé. J'ai revécu toute la souffrance que j'avais ressentie lorsqu'il m'avait quitté, j'ai ressenti ce vide à l'intérieur de mon corps. Et j'ai su que je ne guérirai jamais. Edward m'avait volé mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps. Je devais quitter Jacob, c'était l'évidence même. Mais pour le moment, j'étais trop occupée à pleurer et à me rouler dans mon lit. Une crise de nerf…Voilà ce que j'ai fait. Puis ma tristesse est passée à la colère, j'en voulais à tout le monde. A moi-même qui avait voulu venir vivre à Forks, à Edward qui était si beau, à Jacob qui m'avait acceptée alors que je ne l'aimais pas. A ma mère qui n'était pas là, à mon père qui était là. A Jessica, Mike et Angela. Tous les gens que je connaissais m'énervaient. Et puis je me suis calmée. Toutes ces personnes m'avaient soutenue et aimée. Je leur étais reconnaissante. Je me comportais comme une gamine capricieuse. Je me repris.

Sur ces entrefaites, Jacob sonna à ma porte. J'étais complètement ailleurs. J'étais retournée dans ma coquille, et je ne voulais parler à personne. Cependant, Jacob insistait. Et après un cours dialogue, il a laissé échapper qu'Il serait revenu. Edward. Je crois m'être évanouie. Je me suis réveillée dans le canapé, où j'ai quitté Jacob. Et puis, j'ai eu ce que je méritais : nous ne nous reverrions plus. Quand il m'a dit cela, mon cœur a explosé une seconde fois. Sauf que je n'avais plus de larme et que mon corps était exténué. Je me suis donc endormie sur le canapé, brisée…

Charlie m'a réveillé le lendemain matin. Il semblait soucieux mais n'a pas posé de question. J'avoue ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps, j'ai filé sous la douche et je me suis habillée. Quand je suis redescendue dans la cuisine, j'étais présentable.  
-Salut papa, ça va ?  
-Oui. Mais, et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu dormi sur le canapé ? Tu as l'air crevée…  
-Justement hier soir j'étais très fatiguée, on a parlé avec Jacob et j'ai eu la flemme de remonter dans ma chambre. J'avais vraiment sommeil.  
-Bon. Passe une bonne journée alors.  
-Merci toi aussi papa.  
Toujours aussi peu bavard ce Charlie. Cela m'épargnait bien des efforts et je le remerciais mentalement. Nous étions lundi, je devais retourner au lycée pour la dernière semaine de cours. Je décidai de me comporter normalement, après tout, Edward ne s'étant pas manifesté c'est qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Et il ne se serait pas réinscrit au lycée pour une semaine. Donc rien n'avait changé dans ma vie, sauf que j'avais quitté Jacob, et qu'il l'avait mal pris. Je devais absolument réparer cela, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

Le lycée se révéla moins pénible que prévu. La fin de l'année avait toujours une ambiance particulière et tout le monde était très détendu. Cela me relaxa. Au fond le lycée c'était simple. Pas de vampire ni de loup garou. La paix. L'ennui aussi, mais au moins je ne souffrais pas. Je pensais à autre chose que mes amis surnaturels. Je passais le temps.

A la fin de la journée, je décidai d'aller me promener en forêt pour trouver des idées. Comment redevenir amie avec Jacob ? Comment savoir si Edward était vraiment là ? Je m'assis sur une souche, comme à mon habitude et j'y restai des heures. Je me disais qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais réussi à parler avec mes camarades. Savoir qu'Edward était revenu m'avait chamboulée, j'avais passé une soirée et une nuit horrible, mais je n'avais pas replongé dans la dépression. En fait, mon cœur espérait même apercevoir de nouveau Edward. Mais ma raison me dictait que ce n'était pas bien, et que je devais plutôt me concentrer sur quelque chose de durable. A savoir mon amitié avec Jacob. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait de moins en moins de luminosité et je décidai de rentrer. Je n'eus pas d'illumination, mais j'essayai quelque chose :  
-Jacob est ce que tu es la ?  
J'attendis trente seconde, puis je repartis vers la maison.  
-Toujours pour toi ma Bella…  
-Oh Jacob.  
Je m'avançai vers lui, sans trop d'entrain pour ne pas lui donner de fausses idées, et m'arrêtai à un mètre de lui.  
-Jacob pardonne moi. J'ai besoin de ton amitié. Je ne peux t'offrir que ça et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, crois moi s'il te plaît.  
-Je te crois.  
-Alors reste mon ami !  
-Ce n'est pas possible Bella. Il me faudra du temps pour accepter de n'être plus que ton ami. Je ne m'étais pas fait trop d'illusions, mais je pensais que cela allait marcher, surtout depuis qu'on avait…bref tu sais sur la plage de Port Angeles.  
Je souris à ce souvenir.  
-Tous les moments que l'on a passés ensemble resteront à jamais dans ma mémoire Jacob. Mais si je veux pouvoir me regarder dans une glace, je dois arrêter de jouer avec tes sentiments. Accepte moi en tant qu'amie je t'en prie.  
Il fallait qu'il m'accepte. Sinon je resterai à moitié brisée à vie.  
-Laisse-moi du temps. Et si tu veux que l'on soit ami, tu devras repousser le vampire.

**Part. 8 : Edward**

Elle l'avait quitté. Mon cœur s'était regonflé, métaphoriquement parlant, après avoir appris cette nouvelle. Je pouvais peut être la reconquérir. Mais est ce que ce serait le bon choix ? Et si elle me quittait ? Si elle me repoussait ? De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Si elle me repoussait ou me quittait un jour, j'irai en Italie chez les Volturi. Je signerai mon arrêt de mort moi-même.  
Mais Jacob avait était très doué. Conscient de ma présence, il avait dit des choses que j'aurais préféré ignorer, et ses pensées étaient sans équivoque. Le fameux 'tu sais sur la plage de Port Angeles', j'en frémissais encore. Elle était allée avec lui beaucoup plus loin qu'avec moi, et cela me faisait mal au cœur. En même temps, je ne savais même pas si moi et mon corps glacé je pouvais lui offrir la même chose. Et puis il lui avait dit de choisir entre lui ou moi. Je n'étais même pas sûr que Bella me choisisse.  
Et elle ne l'avait peut être même pas quitté à cause de moi. Rien dans l'esprit de Jacob ne trahissait ce que Bella ressentait encore pour moi. Il était vraiment très malin et filtrait ses pensées comme les membres de ma famille. Ce loup-garou m'impressionnait autant que je le haïssais.  
Est-ce que je devais revenir dans la vie de Bella ? J'ai pensé un instant à appeler Alice, elle connaitrait le futur elle. Sauf que ses visions changeaient en fonction de mes décisions. Donc elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Carlisle et Esmée me conseilleraient d'aller la retrouver. Rosalie brûlerait ma Vanquish. Emett serait désolé et m'achèterait une DB9. Jasper ne dirait rien. Alice viendrait chercher Bella elle-même si on lui demandait son avis. Quatre contre un, plus deux votes blancs. Sur ces statistiques encourageantes, je décidai de lui rendre visite cette nuit même. Mais juste pour la contempler dormir. Je n'attendais que cela depuis des mois, et ce soir je pourrai enfin l'approcher de près. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais revenir dans sa vie, mais je savais juste que j'avais besoin de la voir.

Elle était magnifique même si ses traits semblaient si fatigués. Mais elle était toujours vivante, et sans égratignures. Sa respiration était loin d'être régulière. Elle devait se battre dans son sommeil. Ou avoir des pensées compliquées. Comme chaque fois où j'étais venu la voir dormir, elle prononça mon prénom. Je fus ravi de voir que cette habitude n'avait pas changé. Evidemment, elle parlait aussi beaucoup de Jacob. Je ne lui en voulais pas. J'étais juste très frustré de ne pas avoir accès à ses pensées. Si seulement cela avait changé. Je pourrais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Au même moment, elle se réveilla. Je restai figé comme le marbre. Perdu dans la contemplation de son visage, je ne l'avais pas prévu, et c'était trop tard pour m'échapper par la fenêtre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle regarde dans ma direction, et qu'elle se rendorme vite. Evidemment, comme pour me contrarier, elle n'en fit rien. Elle fit par contre quelque chose qui me surpris.  
Elle se leva, alla chercher un lecteur CD sur son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit, soupira de soulagement et repartit au lit avec le lecteur. Que pouvait-il bien avoir là dedans? J'eus la réponse immédiatement, quand elle alluma le lecteur. Mon ouïe m'informa que c'était la berceuse que je lui avais composée. Elle avait donc trouvé le CD et les photos. J'étais content, et triste à la fois. A cause de cela elle n'avait pas pu m'oublier ni reconstruire sa vie, je n'avais pas réussi à disparaître de ses pensées. Mais grâce à cela j'étais persuadé qu'elle m'aimait toujours. Elle soupira un dernier « Edward » et s'endormit.

C'était décidé, je devais lui parler. Mais comment faisait-on pour revenir dans la vie de quelqu'un ?

**Part. 9 : Bella**

Le mercredi soir, je le vis enfin. Il était donc bien revenu. Pour m'éviter un trop gros choc, il avait semé des indices. Du genre sa Volvo grise garée devant chez moi. Au cas où je n'aurais pas aperçu sa rutilante voiture, sa veste était suspendue à l'entrée. Et pire, il avait posé _Orgueil et préjugés_ sur le guéridon. Etait-ce un message ? J'avais rangé le chef d'œuvre de Jane Austen après notre séparation. C'était tout un symbole… Je lui fus tout de même reconnaissante pour tous ces indices car me retrouver face à lui fut difficile et douloureux.

-Bonjour Bella.  
Sa voix était toujours aussi magnifique, douce et enjôleuse. Le voir là, physiquement présent face à moi me fit oublier tous les mois qui avaient passé. Je redécouvrais Edward, et sa perfection, mais une partie de mon cerveau était en mode 'attention danger'. Surtout que lui était en mode 'éblouissement total de la fille qui se trouve en face de moi'.  
-N'oublie pas de respirer. Et je ne t'ai pas encore embrassé…  
Il comptait m'embrasser. Ce fut trop, les vannes s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.  
-Ah oui, tu arrives comme cela huit mois après m'avoir quittée et tu veux m'embrasser ? Mais tu crois quoi, que je vais t'accueillir les bras ouverts ? Tu m'as fait souffrir comme je n'avais jamais souffert.  
Je commençai à sangloter. Mais je n'avais pas fini.  
-Je…j'ai pleuré pendant des jours, je n'ai parlé à personne pendant des mois. Et toi, toi tu arrives comme une fleur en disant 'on s'embrasse'. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça la vie. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut et ce soir je ne veux pas t'embrasser. Donc tu peux toujours courir.

Avais-je réellement dit cela ? Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais pas réellement faux non plus. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser. Mais il ne m'aimait pas et je ne devais plus tomber dans le piège de ses mots. Je devais être forte.  
Il semblait dépité par ma petite tirade. Son sourire avait disparu. En même temps, je savais qu'il était un bon comédien puisque j'avais un temps cru qu'il m'aimait, moi petite sotte insignifiante…  
-Excuse moi Bella, je ne comptai pas t'embrasser sans ta permission crois moi.  
-Te croire ? Je ne te crois plus Ed…Edward.  
Prononcer son prénom alors qu'il était face à moi me brula les entrailles. Son prénom était si joli, j'adorais le prononcer avant. Mais depuis qu'il m'avait quittée, c'était comme si j'avais de l'acide sulfurique sur la langue.  
-Comment pourrais-je regagner ta confiance ? Je n'ai pas les mots adéquats pour te décrire comme je suis désolé que tu aies souffert. Je ne pouvais plus vivre loin de toi, je suis revenu pour te voir. Je ne comptai pas rester, surtout que quand je suis arrivé tu semblais si heureuse avec Jacob. Mais tu l'as quitté il me semble, et je me suis dit que tu aurais peut être besoin de soutien et …d'amour.

Il savait déjà tout. Il m'avait sûrement espionné en train de dormir. Je détestai cette impression d'avoir été suivie.  
-D'amour ? Que sais-tu de l'amour, monsieur je quitte ma copine alors que je lui dis que je l'aime ?  
Il grimaça presque. De douleur ? L'avais-je blessé en disant cela ? En même temps, il m'avait tellement fait souffrir qu'il méritait bien cette petite pique.  
-J'en sais que justement je l'ai fait par amour. Pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie. Mais c'est toujours l'amour m'a fait revenir. Et c'est l'amour encore qui me fera rester jusqu'à ce que tu me reprennes ou que tu me repousse. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi en te quittant. Je ne pensais pas être la bonne personne pour toi, si encore je peux me considérer comme une personne. Mais toi ma Bella, tu es la personne qu'il me faut, et je t'aimerais pour le restant de l'éternité. Que tu me croies ou pas.

Il prenait de l'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il semblait sincère. Mais devais-je le croire, ou pas ? C'était tentant de penser qu'il revenait pour moi. Mais j'étais trop faible. Je n'étais pas sûre de survivre à une deuxième tentative de flirt avec Edward. Est-ce que je devais prendre ce risque pour passer quelques jours de bonheur avec l'homme le plus beau du monde ? Est-ce que Edward, comme le ténébreux M. Darcy dans le livre d'Austen, était réellement amoureux ? Est-ce que moi, aveuglée comme Elisabeth, j'étais trop orgueilleuse pour voir ses véritables sentiments ? Est ce que je me cachais derrière mes préjugés par facilité ? Pendant que je réfléchissais il s'était avancé.  
-Bella, est ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Sur la joue au moins…  
Je lui tendis ma joue, après tout, il allait peut-être craquer et me transformer en vampire. Après cela, il n'aurait plus le choix, je m'accrocherais à lui pour l'éternité. Il ne craqua pas, et me mit dans tous mes états. Il sentait bon, son baiser était délicat et agréable. Le froid de ses lèvres apaisa le feu de mes joues. Oui, je devais prendre le risque de passer quelques jours avec lui. De toute façon, comme je m'en étais rendu compte à cause de ma désastreuse expérience avec Jacob, j'aimerai Edward pour toujours. Donc je ne voyais pas l'utilité de le repousser, puisque je n'en accepterai plus aucun autre. En même temps, s'il me quittait encore…Eh bien, je souffrirai de nouveau. Je réalisais que je n'avais plus peur de la douleur sachant que j'éprouverai un bonheur inégalable avant. C'était évident, je me damnerais pour passer du temps avec Edward. Je n'étais plus qu'un agneau sans défense. Et il le sentit car ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Puis, dans la même milliseconde, il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Désolé, cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai plus embrassé que je dois me maîtriser.  
Il souriait en disant cela. Il avait l'air heureux de m'avoir embrassé. Et moi, j'étais sur un nuage. J'avais envie de lui, de son corps parfait. J'avais envie d'entendre sa voix de ténor murmurer mon prénom.  
-Je n'ai pas envie que tu te maîtrises Edward.  
Cette fois ci, je réussis à dire son prénom avec amour. Ma personne se reconstruisait. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Mais il réussit à se contenir à ma grande déception. Je l'emmenai dans ma chambre, il me suivit sans rien dire. Arrivés dans mon petit refuge, nous nous sommes couchés sur le lit.  
-Bella, je t'aime. Je… je suis si content que tu veuilles encore de moi. J'avais tellement peur.  
-Tu aurais des doutes sur mon amour ?  
Et je l'embrassai de plus belle. Puis je caressai son torse. Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos. Nous nous laissâmes aller. Son corps froid se mariait à merveille avec mes membres brûlants. Je le contemplais, il était encore plus magnifique que dans mes pensées. Sa beauté ne pouvait pas être retranscrite, ce n'était qu'en chair et en os qu'Edward était parfait. Mes pensées m'avaient arrêté dans nos étreintes.  
-Tu penses à quoi ?  
-Resteras-tu avec moi pour l'éternité ?  
-J'ai fais une erreur dans ma vie Bella, je n'en commettrai plus. Si tu veux bien de moi, je resterai à tes côtés toute ta vie.  
Evidemment, je préférai l'éternité à toute ma vie. Mais je venais de le retrouver, je n'allais pas gâcher ce moment. Je négocierai l'éternité plus tard. Je m'approchai de ses lèvres. Je sentais que tout mon corps tremblait, et pas de froid. Lui semblait heureux, le coin de ses lèvres se soulevait légèrement. Ce sourire allait me rendre dingue, je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. Nous avons recommencé à nous embrasser, calmement, puis de manière de plus en plus intense. C'était si bon d'être avec lui. Sans réfléchir, nous avons unit nos corps, c'était la suite logique de ce que nous attendions tous les deux.

A un moment, alors que j'étais transie par l'amour et que le corps d'Edward occupait toutes mes pensées, nos regards se croisèrent, et j'aperçus que ses iris étaient d'un noir profond perlé de rouge. Il semblait avoir d'un coup une soif plus meurtrière que ce qu'il avait sans doute jamais connu. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Edward maîtrisait toujours tout. Ses lèvres quittèrent mes lèvres pour mon cœur, et celui-ci battit encore plus fort. Sentir Edward contre ma poitrine était quelque chose d'inoubliable. Il semblait autant heureux que moi. Et il fit alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, alors que je l'espérais.

**Part. 10 : Edward**

Je l'avais mordue. Je méritais l'enfer et la damnation éternelle pour cela. Je l'avais mordue, et je l'avais maintenue en vie pour qu'elle devienne l'une des nôtres. Je n'étais capable que de semer le mal et la dévastation. Je me haïssais encore plus qu'avant. Je l'avais emmenée chez moi pour achever la transformation. Cela durerait encore un jour et j'avais laissé un mot à Charlie pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. '_Edward est revenu et je suis partie avec lui car nous avions des choses à nous dire. Je t'appellerai demain. Bella'_. J'espérais que cela conviendrait, je ne savais pas si Bella était habituée à découcher.  
Je me maudissais et me traitais de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? J'avais toujours refusé de la transformer, j'avais toujours cru que cela allait lui voler son âme. Et pourtant j'avais perdu le contrôle. Son odeur n'avait pas seulement empli ma bouche et mes poumons, c'était tout mon corps qui s'était rempli de sa fragrance. Je n'avais pas pu résister. Le vampire avait pris le dessus sur l'homme, et j'avais toute l'éternité pour le regretter. Lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, son sang chantait pour moi. _La mia cantante_. Cet amour mythique, ce besoin mystique, je l'avais vécu. Elle était mon âme sœur, et mon corps avait répondu en rythme aux pulsations de son sang. Au fur et à mesure que son cœur battait, je sentais mon être tout entier vibrer selon sa cadence. Nous étions en parfaite harmonie. Alors, j'avais mordu Bella dans le seul but de l'avoir à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Mes désirs avaient pris le pas sur ma raison. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, et non plus à ce qu'elle voulait. Même le goût exquis de son sang ne pouvait me faire oublier les conséquences de mon acte. Et pourtant, sentir couler son sang dans ma bouche puis au fond de ma gorge avait été la sensation la plus exceptionnellement agréable que je n'avais jamais ressentie. Même faire l'amour à Bella était à peine comparable à ce sang chaud agité de remous qui se balançait sous ma langue. Je n'y aurai plus jamais droit, mais je m'en souviendrai pour l'éternité. Le retour à la réalité avait été brutal et je n'étais pas fier de moi. Au moins, j'espérais ne pas avoir été trop une brute quand je l'avais mordu. Une chose me soulageait très légèrement, c'est qu'elle avait au moins eu une autre expérience de l'amour avant avec Jacob. Je ne lui avais pas volé toute sa vie d'humaine… De plus, j'espérais qu'être transformée par celui qu'elle aimait rendrait la chose plus facile.

Mais depuis l'instant fatidique, Bella se tordait de douleur. Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment : elle ne criait pas mais son corps frémissait, se crispait, semblait souffrir le martyre. Le venin était en train de se répandre dans ses veines. Il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver la raison et la vie. Si on pouvait appeler cela une vie. Comment allait-elle réagir ? C'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais il y a si longtemps de cela. Elle avait vécu des choses entre temps, elle était sortie avec un loup-garou. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir voir Jacob. Et rien que pour cela, elle allait me haïr. Elle aurait tellement raison… Et moi, comment allais-je vivre ça ? Je pourrais l'aimer plus facilement, je n'aurais plus à la protéger 24 heures sur 24. Mais si elle me rejetait ? Si elle m'en voulait ? J'étais totalement désemparé et décidais d'appeler ma famille pour me conseiller.

-Edward ! Quel bonheur de t'avoir enfin au téléphone. Tout va bien j'espère ?  
-Non Carlisle. Tout va plutôt mal. J'ai besoin de vous tous à la maison.  
-Tu es à Forks en ce moment même ?  
-Oui, je te raconterai tout en arrivant. Dépêche-toi.

Ils arrivèrent aux premiers signes de l'aurore. Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Ils me saluèrent tous à leur façon, ce qui alla du cri aigu d'Alice à la bourrade monumentale d'Emett. Ils semblaient vraiment heureux de me revoir, et dire que j'allais encore casser leur joie. Je leur proposais de parler au salon. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas emporté les meubles : la table était toujours là, et nous nous sommes assis autour, à nos places habituelles.  
-Alors qu'y a-t-il Edward ? demande Carlisle de sa voix calme et posée.  
Au moins, il me détendait.  
-J'ai fait une énorme bêtise en revenant ici. Je comptai juste apercevoir Bella, m'imprégner de son odeur et repartir. Sauf qu'il s'est passé trop de choses d'un coup.  
-Tu l'as revue ?  
La remarque venait d'Alice. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévoir mon action tellement je n'avais rien prémédité. Mais maintenant qu'elle allait 'scanner' l'avenir de Bella, elle savait.  
-Oh mon Dieu Edward !  
-Et oui…  
-Mais c'est super !  
Je grognai avec une telle force que son sourire se dissipa.  
-Enfin, je veux dire que…  
-Tais-toi Alice. Laisse-moi expliquer aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Je leur expliquai en gros toute l'histoire. Si j'avais pu encore rougir, je l'aurais fait quand j'arrivai au moment où je l'avais mordu, mais j'étais obligé de leur raconter pourquoi j'avais perdu le contrôle. Emmett était plié en deux.  
-Mon pauvre frérot est incapable de surmonter ses pulsions sexuelles ? Faut se maîtriser mon vieux !  
Il se tut quand il croisa mon regard. Ma famille acceptait la nouvelle avec une telle légèreté… Ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de l'énorme erreur que j'avais commise.  
-Bref je l'ai mordue, et elle va se réveiller d'ici quelques heures je pense.  
-Grave erreur mon cher…

Je me retournai et vis la nouvelle Bella, en haut des escaliers, immobile. Elle était évidemment encore plus belle que lorsqu'elle était humaine. Son physique semblait gracieux et fragile, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une illusion, elle était bien plus forte que nous tous. Ses iris avaient perdu leur magnifique couleur marron chocolat pour un rouge vif. Cela me déprima. J'adorais ses yeux, et je ne les verrais plus jamais de la même façon. Cela serait une fois de plus ma punition pour l'avoir transformée. Mis à part ce détail, la voir ainsi me coupa le souffle, ou plutôt j'arrêtai de respirer.  
-Bella… Comment te sens-tu ?  
Physiquement, elle avait l'air d'encaisser le choc, mais elle semblait craintive. En fait elle nous dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle nous voyait. Elle semblait intimidée, d'une manière si…humaine.  
-Ca va… Mais je ne sais pas comment se sentent les vampires en général.  
-Dans ce cas c'est que tu dois aller bien. Tu as soif ?  
-Hum… Je ne sais pas, j'ai plutôt envie d'essayer tous ces nouveaux trucs de vampires.  
Evidemment, même vampire elle ne réagissait jamais comme les autres.  
-Bienvenue parmi nous sœurette !  
-Oh, Emmett, quel plaisir de te revoir !  
Son ton était sarcastique mais elle semblait vraiment heureuse de les revoir tous. Et elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir. Enfin…  
-Puis-je te parler en privé Edward ?  
Son ton était neutre.  
-Ca va barder, ou ça va baiser…choisis ton camp frérot !  
-Tais-toi Emmett. Répondis-je.  
Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le début de la conversation. Elle ne devait peut être pas trop savoir comment se comporter. Je la rejoignis, sans trop savoir ce qui m'attendait ; mais je pensais qu'Emmett avait raison, c'était soit très bon signe, soit très mauvais.

Je la suivis jusque dans ma chambre. Et là, elle m'embrassa avec passion. Je voulus la repousser par habitude, mais je me rappelai qu'elle ne craignait plus ma force maintenant. Je ne sais combien de temps nous nous sommes embrassés, mais je finis par la repousser.  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
-Pour t'avoir transformée. Tu ne vois donc pas toutes les conséquences de ce geste ? Ta famille, tes amis…comment vas-tu leur expliquer ta nouvelle apparence ? Et puis, je t'ai volé ton existence… Je m'en veux tellement tu sais.  
-Oui je m'en doute… Tu culpabilise toujours. Mais on s'occupera des détails plus tard. Je ne maîtrise pas encore tout. Par exemple comment me comporter avec les autres ? Sont-ils heureux de ma transformation ? M'aiment-ils toujours ? Comment chasser ? Comment maîtriser mon ouïe ? J'ai un mal de crâne terrible à cause de tous les bruits environnants.  
Je rigolai. Elle ne réagissait réellement jamais comme je l'attendais. J'essayai d'écouter les pensées de ma famille. Ils étaient tous plutôt content que je sois de nouveau avec Bella, qu'elle soit humaine ou vampire ne les dérangeait absolument pas. Emmett voulait tester la force de la nouvelle-née. Rosalie détestait le fait d'avoir dû revenir. Du classique en quelque sorte.  
-Ils sont tous ravis de te retrouver, comporte toi normalement. Par contre, tu dois maîtriser ta force sinon tu vas tous nous faire des bleus.  
Ses sourcils se levèrent pour montrer son étonnement. Elle était magnifique. J'étais soulagé d'une chose, je l'aimais autant si ce n'est plus que lorsqu'elle était humaine. Et elle semblait m'aimer aussi, malgré mon énorme bêtise. Et surtout, au vu de son regard vide, je semblais encore pouvoir l'éblouir…

**Part. 11 : Bella**

Mise à part la transformation qui était plutôt douloureuse, c'était absolument fantastique d'être un vampire. Jamais je n'aurais avoué que j'avais souffert pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures pour devenir celle que j'étais maintenant. C'était d'abord une sensation de douleur qui se propageait dans tout le corps. Puis une chaleur insoutenable, l'impression que je brûlais de l'intérieur. Et enfin le pire de tout, le froid. Je m'étais sentie raide, congelée, et surtout privée de tout mes sens. Et puis au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, j'avais l'impression de retrouver l'usage de mon corps. J'avais toujours froid, mais ce n'était plus désagréable. Et puis j'avais perdu la sensation de fraîcheur : ma transformation s'était achevée. Je ne comptais pas dire tout cela, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward culpabilise plus que ce qu'il le faisait déjà. J'étais juste ravie que ma transformation ait eut lieu sur un coup de tête, sans avoir à négocier avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais voulu me mordre s'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle. J'avais l'impression d'être complète. Je me sentais comme si j'étais enfin arrivée là où je désirais aller depuis ma naissance. En plus, je ne ressentais pas de soif comme je l'avais craint. J'étais juste comme une enfant à qui on vient de confier un nouveau jouet. Sauf que le jouet était mon corps. J'entendais absolument tout à des kilomètres à la ronde, je voyais nettement les plus insignifiants détails, et je me sentais agile pour la première fois de ma vie. Après avoir observé Edward sous tous les angles avec ma nouvelle vue, avoir senti son odeur avec mon nouvel odorat, et entendu son timbre avec ma nouvelle ouïe, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier la transformation. Je remarquai plus de détails, et le monde me semblait plus beau. Edward avait fini par redescendre avec les autres, et j'attendais dans sa chambre de me familiariser avec mes nouvelles capacités. Au bout d'une heure, je maîtrisais mon ouïe et je n'avais plus de migraine. Au bout de deux, mes yeux répondaient enfin à ma volonté et non pas à leur bon vouloir. Je doutais juste de ma force : impossible de la tester ici, je n'avais pas envie de casser son divan. Je descendis donc saluer ma nouvelle famille.

Ce furent d'abord Carlisle, Esmée et Alice qui m'accueillirent chaleureusement. Jasper me serra rapidement contre lui, et me donna confiance en moi. Je fis une bise sur chaque joue de Rosalie, et elle tenta de me sourire. Emmett voulu me serrer de toute sa force dans ses bras. Sauf que mon instinct pris le dessus et considéra comme une menace ses deux énormes bras autour de mon frêle corps. J'écartai les bras pour le repousser, et je le vis valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
-Oups, désolée Emmett. Je ne voulais pas te…  
-Même pas mal ! Je voulais juste vérifier ta force!  
Ca alors, j'étais vraiment un vampire ! J'étais heureuse. Edward me prit par la main, et m'emmena à ma première partie de chasse. Il me montra comment suivre une odeur, comment attaquer les animaux, comment ne pas être trop sauvage. J'étais un peu déconcentrée par la beauté de mon professeur, mais je réussis à me nourrir. C'était de toute façon assez instinctif. Au bout d'une heure, nous nous sommes arrêtés, et je me rendis compte que nous étions dans notre clairière.  
-Tu as fait exprès de nous emmener ici ? Demandais-je.  
-Oui, on pourra parler tranquillement.  
Il était craquant quand il me regardait intensément comme cela.  
-Je n'ai pas forcément envie de parler tu sais.  
-Tu as vraiment des pulsions toi… Me dit-il avec un sourire coquin. Mais il faut que tu penses un peu à Charlie, Jacob, le lycée… Comment comptes-tu régler tous ces problèmes ?  
Je commençais par le plus facile.  
-Je pensais ne plus aller en cours pour cette année, il ne reste plus que trois jours ce n'est pas grave. Et j'arriverai l'année prochaine en étant juste devenue comme vous. Cela devrait passer aux yeux de tout le monde. Il faudrait juste signaler votre retour le plus tôt possible.  
-Cela peut effectivement être accepté. Sauf peut être par tes plus proches amis.  
-Si je réussis à me comporter comme d'habitude avec Angela, Mike et Jessica, ils ne devraient pas être trop insistants.  
-On verra bien. Et pour ton père ? Et Jacob ?  
-Je pensais les mettre tous les deux dans la confidence. Jacob de toute façon sera bientôt au courant. Je ne sais pas trop comment il va réagir. Mais il devra comprendre que c'est ce que je voulais, et que je l'aime toujours…  
-Je ne sais pas s'il le prendra bien…  
Il prit deux secondes pour réfléchir.  
-En fait non, je sais qu'il le prendra mal.  
Je ne répondis rien. Que pouvais-je bien dire ? Que j'étais torturée à l'idée de faire souffrir Jacob, mais qu'il le fallait bien… Que de toute façon, j'aurais fini par devenir un vampire puisque j'avais toujours souhaité cela. Que Jacob devait m'accepter, sinon je perdrai une moitié de mon âme. Heureusement, Edward m'empêcha de déprimer en reprenant la conversation :  
-Par contre pour ton père…ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée tu sais.  
Je n'avais pas peur des réactions de mon père. Nous n'étions pas complices, mais nous nous comprenions. Et je sentais que cela allait bien se passer.  
-Il entendra ce que j'aurais à lui dire puis oubliera aussitôt les détails qui le gênent je pense. Mieux vaut cela pour lui qu'une sombre histoire de disparition.  
Ce que je ne lui dit pas, c'est que pour moi aussi cela valait mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de tirer un trait sur ma famille. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon père.  
-Comme tu voudras, dans tous les cas je te soutiendrai. Et s'il faut, nous partirons tous d'ici. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mon amour. Mais maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses…  
Il avait dit cela en collant son buste d'Apollon contre ma poitrine… C'était sensationnel. Je ne sentais plus le froid comme avant, au contraire, j'avais l'impression que nos étreintes me réchauffaient. J'avais gagné sur tous les points avec ma transformation. Ce bonheur qui m'envahissait me faisait oublier mes amis, mon père, et même Jacob.

Cependant, je dus bien à un moment me rendre à l'évidence, je devais parler à Charlie. Le lendemain, je rentrai donc chez mon père. Je l'avais appelé la veille en lui disant que je ne rentrerai pas une deuxième nuit, mais que tout allait bien. Je lui appris que je m'étais remise avec Edward. Il grogna si fort que je me suis demandée un instant s'il n'était pas lui aussi un vampire.  
-Ne t'en fais pas papa, cette fois ci il ne me laissera plus. En fait, nous nous sommes expliqués, et tout va bien entre nous. Mais demain quand tu me verras, j'aurais légèrement changé, ne t'inquiète pas je t'expliquerai tout.

Et là, maintenant, c'était l'instant où je devais tout lui expliquer.  
-Salut papa !  
Je le rejoins dans la cuisine.  
-Bonjour Bella…oh mon dieu…  
Il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.  
- Tu es vraiment pâle ! Tu es malade ?  
Heureusement qu'il était totalement inattentif et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le changement de couleurs de mes yeux.  
-Pas vraiment. En fait je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de ma vie. Serais-tu capable de m'accepter comme ceci ou veux-tu des explications ?  
Après tout, pourquoi lui faire peur s'il m'acceptait comme cela ? Mais je sentis qu'il s'énervait.  
-Des explications envers ton humble père me semblent appropriées vois-tu. Tu pars deux jours en me disant juste qu'Edward est revenu. J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes complètement détruite, et voilà que tu débarque en étant…comme eux.  
Il n'avait pas l'air dans de bonnes dispositions envers ma nouvelle famille.  
-Tu as déjà tout compris papa. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, en fait ce ne sont pas des humains. Je suis devenue comme eux, tu l'as très bien dit.  
Il écarquilla ses yeux.  
-Et que sont-ils ?

J'avais perdu toute confiance en moi, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, signe de grande nervosité chez moi. Comment dire ce mot : vampire. Cela allait forcément l'effrayer.  
-D'abord je dois te dire qu'ils ne font mal à aucun humain. Et que c'est moi qui ai choisis de devenir l'une des leurs  
Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai puisque je n'avais pas eu le choix lorsque cela s'était produit. Mais si je l'avais eut, j'aurais choisi l'immortalité auprès d'Edward. Il me regarda avec un sourire triste et des yeux interrogatifs.  
-Bella s'il te plaît dit moi.  
Il paraissait faible tout d'un coup. J'avais l'impression d'achever mon père.  
-Des vampires. Nous sommes des vampires.

Il fit l'effort de rester debout. Il ferma les yeux. Il se cramponna à la table. Vite, je devais dire quelque chose pour le rassurer :  
-Mais ne t'en fais pas, on ne fait du mal à personne ! On ne boit que le sang des animaux. Et je voulais continuer à vivre avec toi papa. C'est pour cela que je t'ai tout avoué plutôt que de faire croire que j'avais disparue, ou que j'étais malade… S'il te plaît papa accepte moi.  
Il se grattait la tête. Il réfléchissait. Et moi pendant ce temps, je restais à l'autre bout de la cuisine. J'étais tellement stressée que mes mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient toutes seules en un mouvement compulsif. J'avais vraiment peur que mon père me repousse. Ou pire, qu'il prenne son rôle de chef de la police au sérieux et qu'il décide de me chasser. C'est lui qui reprit la parole, j'étais trop concentrée à essayer de calmer mon corps.  
-Tu as bien dit vampire ou j'ai mal entendu ?  
Son ton était neutre. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.  
-Oui oui. Mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne fait de mal à personne.  
-Les vampires ça tue des humains non ?  
Il était suspicieux. J'avais peur qu'il se dirige vers son arme de service. Même si je l'aurais intercepté avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.  
-Pas les Cullen. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit _–j'avais l'impression de dire dix fois la même chose, mais c'était pour le bien de mon père-,_ ils ne boivent que le sang des animaux. Cela fait des années qu'ils sont à Forks, il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes !  
Son regard s'illumina. Qu'avais-je dit ?  
-Et l'an passé ce n'était pas eux peut être ? Les bêtes sauvages ?  
Bon sang, il était intelligent ce Charlie. En même temps il était chef de police, c'était son métier. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que c'étaient des vampires qui avaient causé tous ces morts. Juste que ce n'était pas les Cullen.  
-Non pas du tout, ils n'ont rien fait. Ils ne touchent pas aux humains et moi non plus. Regarde je suis là à côté de toi et je ne te fais rien.  
Il se grattait à nouveau la tête.  
-Mais les vampires ça craint le soleil ?  
J'espérais ne pas avoir à contrecarrer tous les mythes vampiriques. Enfin pour celui-ci, il n'était pas nécessaire de lui dévoiler notre scintillement en cas de journée ensoleillée.  
-D'où leur présence à Forks où il n'y a quasiment jamais de soleil.  
Il prit sa mâchoire entre ses mains. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air terrifié par moi. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.  
-Je ne comprends pas tout. Tu es réellement un vampire ? Tu bois du sang ?  
Cela avait l'air de le tracasser au plus haut point que je ne mange pas comme lui. Il ne se posait pas de questions sur ma force ou quoique ce soit (à part le soleil). Son problème c'était ce que nous mangions.  
-Oui je bois du sang animal.  
Une fois de plus j'insistais sur ce 'animal'. J'espérais que cela rentrerait dans son cerveau.  
-Et tu ne manges plus normalement ?  
Je ne comprenais pas son problème. Quel était le souci avec mon régime alimentaire ?  
-Non papa.  
Il semblait triste. Je testais quelque chose :  
-Mais je sais toujours faire à manger, donc je cuisinerai pour toi tout les soirs !  
Son visage reprit des couleurs, c'était cela qui l'inquiétait ! Charlie avait des réactions tellement étonnantes. Je tirais peut être de lui.  
-Papa, je sens que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que j'ai voulu te dire.  
Je pris deux secondes de pose. Je devais être convaincante là.  
-Si je t'ai révélé tout ceci, c'est car je veux continuer de vivre avec toi. Je veux te dire bonjour le matin avant de partir au lycée, je veux te préparer des lasagnes le soir pour que tu les manges devant ton match, je veux continuer à être ta fille, même si j'ai changé…  
Il réfléchit une bonne minute. Mes mains reprenaient leur danse compulsive.  
-Eh bien… Je ne comprends pas tout à ton histoire de vampire, mais si tu restes ma Bella, je dois pouvoir réussir à te considérer comme ma fille. Si tu es heureuse surtout…  
-Je suis heureuse papa. Je t'aime tu sais ?  
Et je le pris dans mes bras. Je fis bien attention à ne pas lui donner de coups et à ne pas le serrer trop fort. C'était peut être la première fois que je me comportais comme cela avec mon père, mais il en avait sûrement besoin.

Je rejoignis Edward dans sa voiture, et lui demandai les réelles pensées de mon père.  
-J'ai du mal à cerner les pensées de Charlie. Ce que j'arrive à entendre, c'est qu'il tiendra le choc. Il ne m'aime toujours pas mais ton final l'a bluffé. Tu as raison, il fait plutôt abstraction de toute chose surnaturelle. Et puis il s'est dit qu'il était prêt à tout accepter rien que pour tu viennes dans ses bras comme quand tu étais jeune. Chapeau !  
-Ce n'était pas du théâtre, j'avais vraiment envie de le soutenir.  
-Et tu as parfaitement réussi Bella. Prête pour l'ultime confrontation de la journée ?  
Je soupirai :  
-Jacob…

**Part. 12 : Jacob**

Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Bella depuis trois jours. Qu'était-elle devenue ? J'étais allé voir Charlie qui ne m'avait rien appris. Apparemment elle serait avec Edward. Qui était bien revenu. Et qui allait donc me reprendre ma Bella, mon amie, mon amour… Comment la reconquérir ? Comment lui faire comprendre que le buveur de sang ne l'aimera jamais comme moi je l'aimais ? En même temps, si jamais je m'imprégnais un jour d'une autre fille, je ferais souffrir Bella. Mais cela me semblait impossible. Je décidai d'aller chez elle, elle serait peut être revenue.

La Volvo grise garée devant chez elle refroidit mes ardeurs. S'il était là, cela allait dégénérer. Comme pour répondre à mes attentes, il sortit de sa voiture. Son regard froid me transperça. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait me calmer.  
-Jacob, Bella voudrait te parler.  
-Et alors ? Elle doit passer par un intermédiaire pour ça ?  
-Non, mais je préfère te prévenir. Elle a changé.  
Je hurlai. A la mort. Il n'avait pas pu la transformer quand même. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était revenu et déjà il semait la mort. Ne voulant pas arriver à une conclusion hâtive, je préférais demander des détails.  
-Comment ça changé ?  
Je lus du doute dans ses yeux dorés. Il semblait ne pas vouloir dire à voix haute ce qu'il avait fait. **S**'il l'avait fait. Ce dont je n'arrivais pas à me persuader. Non, Bella n'avait pas pu devenir un vampire. Dans le doute, et parce que j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps je décidais d'attaquer. Il semblait faible et hésitant. Je lui sautai donc dessus, me transformant au milieu de mon saut. Je lui faisais face, et j'étais maintenant aussi fort que lui. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme cela, j'allais déchiqueter sa peau de marbre. Je bondis, il m'esquiva sans peine. Son expression avait changé. Il avait maintenant le visage déterminé. Je vis dans ses yeux noirs la haine qu'il éprouvait envers moi, la jalousie que Bella m'ai un jour appartenu. Ainsi il avait sûrement toujours voulu se battre lui aussi, mais attendait juste que je fasse le premier geste. Sa voix glaciale me provoqua :  
-Je connais tout ce que tu vas faire à l'avance sale cabot, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.  
Je savais déjà tout ceci et cela allait juste mettre du piment dans la bagarre. Nous allions voir qui se maîtrisait le plus ici. Je me mis à penser à des choses totalement différentes, notamment à Bella lorsque nous étions ensemble. Je lui ressortis en pensée le soir du restaurant, le corps de Bella dans mes bras chaud. Cela me faisait mal de penser à tout cela, mais lui souffrait évidemment encore plus que moi et il m'attaqua. L'ayant largement anticipé, je vis arriver son poing longtemps avant qu'il ne m'atteigne. Je parais son attaque et lui griffait le torse avec une de mes pattes libres. Il recula, légèrement blessé. Son regard était triste. Le pouvoir des pensées était immense, cela lui apprendrait à écouter ce qui ne le regardait pas. En plus de ma victoire mentale, c'était jouissif de frapper mon adversaire de toujours. J'avais attendu ce moment si longtemps… J'allais l'achever, je lui sautais dessus, toutes griffes dehors, en poussant un feulement sauvage.

A cet instant, une chose que je n'avais pas dans mon champ de vision m'attrapa en plein vol et me plaqua au sol. Cela avait sauté plus haut que moi et m'avait jeté à terre avec une force incroyable. Impossible de savoir qui c'était, mes yeux ne voyaient que la terre contre laquelle ma tête était maintenue, mais c'était un vampire vu l'odeur répugnante que cela dégageait. Et surtout vu la force que cela avait, car j'étais totalement incapable de bouger. L'odeur était familière, mais je ne reconnaissais aucun des membres de la famille Cullen. Puis la pression se relâcha, et je vis apparaître Bella devant moi. J'avais été intercepté par Bella… Choqué, je me retransformais aussitôt.  
-C'est pas possible comment t'as fais ça ?  
Une fois remit de ma surprise d'avoir été stoppé net dans mon élan par Bella, je la regardai. Elle était effectivement devenue blanchâtre, et c'était elle qui puait comme son acolyte. Le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de moi… Je grognais.  
-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment fait ça j'espère ?  
-Je suis désolée Jacob, c'est ce que je voulais depuis si longtemps et puis…comment dire …  
Elle hésitait. Que s'était-il passé ?  
-Bref, l'occasion s'est présentée et je suis devenue un vampire. Mais ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi. Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami.  
Elle semblait sincère. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. En fait si je savais, je les détestais tous. Le pragmatisme prit quand même le dessus.  
-Ils t'ont mordu, ils ont rompu le traité. Ca va être la guerre Bella.  
Elle sanglota. Comment un vampire pouvait montrer ses émotions à ce point ? J'avais toujours trouvé les vampires glaciaux. Bella, elle, semblait si proche de ce qu'elle avait été avant. Ou peut être était-ce parce qu'elle était mon amie, et que je la connaissais si bien…  
-Jacob, oublie cinq secondes le traité et pense à nous en tant que personne. Je veux continuer à être ton amie. J'ai besoin de toi.  
Moi aussi j'avais besoin d'elle, mais pas en tant que sangsue.  
-Et moi je t'avais dit que si tu choisissais le vampire, cela serait définitivement fini entre nous. Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit.  
Je me demandais comment je réussissais à garder mon calme. En même temps, les attaquer aurait signé mon arrêt de mort. Bella aurait défendu son buveur de sang préféré, et à deux contre un je n'avais aucune chance. Surtout vu la manière dont elle m'avait plaqué au sol. Elle m'avait trahi, elle était devenue l'une des leurs. Elle ne serait plus jamais ma Bella. Evidemment, elle était toujours aussi belle, à part ses yeux qui étaient désormais noirs avec des teintes rouges et dorées. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait toujours le même cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter sa transformation. Ce n'était peut être que physique ce qui avait changé en elle, mais pour moi, elle avait changé de camp. En même temps, je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'elle n'était plus mon amie. Je détestais Bella, je détestais Edward qui l'avais rendue comme cela, et surtout qui me l'avais repris. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me dire que je devais la tuer. Je n'avais donc plus rien à faire ni avec elle, ni avec ma meute. Je devais partir.  
-Adieu Bella.  
Je lus la détresse dans son regard. Cela devait bien faire écho à la mienne.  
-Non, Jacob reste.  
C'était horrible de l'entendre me supplier. En fait non, c'était un supplice, un bûcher insoutenable qui me brûlait de l'intérieur.  
-…s'il te plaît.  
Je partis sans me retourner, sentant le feu se développer dans ma poitrine et laissant mes jambes me guider.

**Part. 13 : Edward**

Le lendemain de la rencontre entre Bella et Jacob, nous étions tous sur nos gardes. Nous ne savions pas comment allait réagir la meute, ni ce que Jacob comptait faire. Allait-il partir loin de Bella ? Ou allait-il emmener ses amis loups vers une mort certaine... Jasper était très tendu et tournait en rond dans le salon. Alice s'inquiétait car elle ne pouvait pas voir les loups-garous. Bella était prostrée sur le canapé, en pleine réflexion, mais sûrement pas à cause de la bataille qui s'annonçait. Elle n'avait pas parlé de toute la nuit, et j'avais lu une tristesse énorme sur son visage. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre : un loup ne pouvait pas supporter un vampire. Et pourtant elle avait espéré qu'il l'accepte. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir lui redonner le sourire. Mais je savais que je réussirai, je rendrai Bella heureuse, même sans son meilleur ami. Emmet qui revenait de son tour de garde m'interrompit dans mes réflexions :  
-Ils arrivent. Par le nord.

Aussitôt, nous fûmes tous à l'extérieur, courant dans la direction qu'avait indiqué Emmett. Je me rendis compte que Bella ne nous avait pas suivis. Je rentrais à l'intérieur pour la chercher.  
-Allez Bella vient.  
Elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient remplis de désespoir, et elle me suivit sans rien dire. J'aurais tellement aimé lire ses pensées, savoir ce qu'il fallait que je lui dise pour la réconforter…

Nous avons vite rattrapé les autres. Et nous avons attendu dans une clairière verte et humide l'arrivée des loups-garous. Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de reculer lorsque nous les avons vus arriver. Ils étaient impressionnants. Plus grands et forts que nous, plus imposants. Ils étaient tous différents. Je devinais lequel était Sam : le premier, au pelage le plus foncé, presque noir. Son regard était dur. Je devinais qu'il y avait une fille dans le groupe, à ses yeux nettement plus expressifs, à son pelage soyeux et parfaitement propre et lisse. Elle s'appelait Leah d'après les pensées de ses compagnons. Il y avait trois jeunes, Seth, le frère de Leah, Quil et Embry, qui ne voulaient pas tuer Bella mais qui auraient bien aimé se bagarrer. Et enfin les deux derniers, Jared et Paul, qui restaient calmes. Ils n'étaient donc que sept, ce qui les mettaient dans une position inconfortable puisqu'en infériorité numérique. Jacob qui manquait à l'appel. Je m'en étais aperçu immédiatement, j'aurais reconnu facilement son pelage marron orangé si particulier. Avec nos pouvoirs en plus de notre force, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir. J'espérais que Sam en était conscient et qu'il n'allait pas déclencher une guerre pour rien. Il muta en humain pour nous parler. Il était aussi impressionnant en humain qu'en loup. Grand, fort, musclé et déterminé. Il alla droit au but.  
-Vous avez rompu le traité. Nous devons vous tuer ou vous chasser de cette ville.  
Je lus dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler. Carlisle allait dire quelque chose, je le retins d'un geste.  
-Cependant, nous ne sommes pas encore décidés.  
Nos muscles se détendirent un peu. Nous avions du répit. Carlisle cette fois ci ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un mot.  
-Vous voulez peut-être écouter ce que nous avons à dire pour notre défense ?  
Sam leva un œil interrogateur. Cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. C'était Jacob qui lui posait problème.  
-Non c'est bon. Nous savons que Bella souhaitait devenir un vampire, vous n'avez pas besoin de le réexpliquer. Cependant, si nous ne faisons rien, cela voudrait dire que nous cautionnons ce geste, or il nous révolte. Aucune close dans le traité n'évoquait ce cas là, et nous sommes dans le flou sur ce que nous devons faire.  
Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait nous dire ce qui le gênait.  
-Le problème, c'est Jacob.  
Enfin, nous y arrivions.  
-Il est parti on ne sait où… Nous ne savons pas s'il compte revenir. Et surtout s'il revient, nous ne savons pas comment il prendrait la nouvelle de la mort de Bella.  
Ainsi, ces prétentieux quadrupèdes pensaient gagner la bataille. C'était pathétique, mais stratégiquement, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus révéler leur faiblesse. Bella parla pour la première fois depuis son ultime rencontre avec Jacob.  
-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il compte faire ?  
Tout le monde entendit la tristesse dans sa voix. Ma culpabilité de l'avoir mordue remonta en flèche dans mon esprit. J'espérais ne pas avoir blessé Bella plus que je ne le croyais.  
Sam répondit. Sa voix était teintée de haine. Ce n'était pas parce que Bella était un vampire, c'était car elle avait causé le départ de Jacob.  
-Nous ne savons rien du tout. Juste qu'il n'avait pas les idées très claires hier lors de son départ et qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait te tuer ou pas. Et comme nous _–et il insista fortement sur ce nous-_, nous ne voulons pas détruire ce pauvre Jacob, nous préférons te garder en vie le temps que lui décide. S'il veut te tuer, il reviendra et nous serons tous à ses côtés pour vous exterminer.  
Je lus que cette pensée ne le réjouissait guerre. Il nous haïssait réellement, mais ne voulait pas voir la mort d'un membre de sa meute à cause d'une humaine intrépide qui avait choisi l'éternité. En fait, il me révélait un côté humain que je ne soupçonnais pas chez cet homme. Sam avait une lutte personnelle qui dépassait sa mission de loup : il voulait que sa meute reste en vie, qu'ils restent huit loups insouciants et heureux. Enfin sept maintenant, puisque Jacob était parti. Ils ne nous attaqueraient uniquement si Jacob revenait pour nous achever. Je me pris à espérer que Jacob ne revienne jamais.  
Carlisle mit fin à la discussion.  
-Entendu. Mais dans tous les cas vous pouvez être sûr que nous ne mordrons aucun autre humain. Je pense que nous pouvons dire que le traité est reconduit jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
Sam lui serra la main, réprimant une grimace à cause du contact glacé de mon père.  
Au moins nous n'aurions pas à nous battre physiquement aujourd'hui. Maintenant, j'allais pouvoir m'occuper de Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Palpitation**

**Part. 1 : Bella**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Jacob. Depuis la reconduite du traité, je n'avais plus eu de rapport avec les loups-garous. Evidemment, je souffrais, mais je ne le montrais plus. La première semaine avait été très difficile, je parlais à peine. Et puis, face aux efforts d'Edward pour me redonner le sourire, mon état s'était amélioré. Mais cela était plus lié aux miracles de l'amour qu'à autre chose : dés que j'étais avec Edward mes soucis s'envolaient. Dans tous les cas, j'aurais fini par arrêter de montrer ma souffrance juste pour qu'Edward ne culpabilise pas. Il se serait attribué toutes les causes qui avaient fait partir Jacob, et aurait regretté ma transformation, alors qu'il ne m'était rien arrivé de meilleur de toute ma vie. En plus, je méritais de souffrir vu ce que j'avais fait à Jacob. C'était ainsi et la vie suivait son cours. J'étais assez heureuse avec l'autre partie de ma vie, Edward. Je n'oubliais pas mon meilleur ami, loin de là car sa bonne humeur me manquait souvent. Mais je survivais sans lui, comme j'avais essayé de vivre sans Edward.

J'avais appris à devenir un vrai vampire. Je courrais presque aussi vite qu'Edward, j'avais toujours plus de force qu'Emmett mais je sentais que cela s'affaiblissait de jours en jours. Carlisle se disait impressionné par mon contrôle car j'avais toujours moins soif qu'eux. Et c'est vrai que par certains aspects je me sentais encore humaine, notamment grâce à mon père que je voyais tous les jours. Le pauvre m'avait finalement bien acceptée, et tolérait même Edward de temps en temps à la maison. J'essayais de lui faire à manger, mais je ne pouvais plus partager ses repas. Cela me rendait triste, mais lui semblait heureux que je reste avec lui. Nous ne parlions toujours pas beaucoup, mais il ne semblait pas avoir peur de moi. En fait je me demandais parfois s'il avait compris ce qu'était un vampire… Quant à l'odeur de son sang, savoir qu'il était mon père était assez dissuasif pour m'empêcher de l'attaquer. Avec lui, j'étais Bella Swan, la fille du chef de la police locale et je me sentais bien. Avec Edward, j'étais Bella Cullen (même si officiellement je ne portais évidemment pas ce nom), et je me sentais heureuse.

Le lendemain, j'allais redevenir encore plus humaine car je retournais au lycée pour commencer ma terminale. J'avais un peu d'appréhension. En fait non, j'étais très stressée. Comment allais-je réagir entourée d'autant d'humains ? Comment mes amis allaient-ils me percevoir, comment allaient-ils réagir ? Surtout qu'il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi au lycée. Les autres membres de la famille Cullen étaient sensés avoir fini leur terminale en juin dernier. D'ailleurs Rosalie et Emmett allaient bientôt partir pour s'inscrire à leur université. Ils n'avaient aucune intention d'aller en cours mais cela les occuperait d'aller passer des partiels deux fois par an. Jasper et Alice avaient décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, et peut être de voyager. Bref, il fallait que nous affrontions le lycée tout seuls.

Le jour de la rentrée, une surprise nous attendait au petit lycée de Forks. Je ne fus pas du tout le centre de l'attention, ce dont je fus reconnaissante aux nouveaux venus. Je les avais entraperçus dans un couloir. Ils étaient deux : un garçon et une fille. S'ils avaient été pâles, je les aurais pris pour des vampires. Sauf qu'ils avaient une peau naturellement rosée. Elle semblait douce, comme celle d'un nouveau né, et je mourrais d'envie de la toucher. Cela semblait hypnotique. Tout comme leurs regards si profonds. La fille avait les yeux bleus et le garçon verts, et dans les deux cas cela s'accordait à merveille avec leurs cheveux blonds. Les boucles de la fille lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules et les cheveux plus raides du garçon étaient coupés un peu plus court. Tous les deux avaient une beauté à couper le souffle. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu un an et demi en arrière et de voir apparaître les Cullen. Sauf que maintenant j'étais un vampire et je m'apercevais par conséquent de beaucoup plus de choses. Tout d'abord, ils sentaient bons. Leur odeur était plus alléchante que celle des humains, plus sucrée, mais plus étonnante elle aussi. Si elle était différente, c'est qu'eux aussi étaient différents et cela m'intriguait. Ensuite, ils se comportaient bizarrement. Le garçon semblait volontairement froid envers tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas s'intégrer, cela se lisait sur son visage renfermé. En plus, il se servait de ses cheveux pour cacher une partie de son visage ce qui le rendait vraiment mystérieux. La fille semblait encore plus compliquée à comprendre, et plus perverse. Au contraire de son frère -ou son ami nous ne savions pas- elle paraissait sympathique, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'un masque destiné à cacher sa véritable perfidie. Qui étaient-ils vraiment et quel était leur vrai caractère ?

Edward était encore plus déconcerté que moi et me le fit savoir au moment du déjeuner.  
-Je n'aime pas ça du tout.  
-Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant.  
-Ne trouves tu pas bizarre que nous n'ayons pas entendu parler de deux nouveaux venus ? Où habitent-ils ? Qui sont leurs parents ? Qui sont-ils ?  
-Je suis d'accord avec Edward.  
Cette remarque venait de Mike. Cela me surprit d'entendre quelqu'un prendre part à notre conversation. D'accord, nous ne nous étions pas isolés car je voulais essayer de garder mes liens avec mes amis humains. Mais j'étais sensée être bizarre pour eux. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu depuis deux mois et je réapparaissais blanche comme neige (même si selon Edward cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé finalement), avec des pupilles marron doré (lorsque je n'avais pas soif), presque gracieuse et forte (mais cela, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en rendre compte). J'aurais parié qu'ils m'auraient tous traité en paria. Mais les nouveaux venus semblaient avoir changé la donne.  
- Que veux-tu dire Mike ? demanda Edward.  
C'était la première fois que je les entendais parler cordialement. C'était vraiment louche et cela me laissa bouche bée.  
-Je ne les sens pas du tout. Ils étaient avec moi en cours de maths ce matin. Ils sont jumeaux apparemment. La fille s'appelle Ambre et le mec Sébastien. Désolé Edward mais toutes les filles bavent déjà dessus, et entre nous, rien que pour ça je ne peux pas le supporter. La fille est trop bizarre. Elle a essayé de parler à tout le monde pour connaître les gens. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit. Moi elle me donnait l'impression de chercher quelqu'un. Et vu comment elle est spéciale, je pencherai pour que ce soit vous.  
Mike avait débité tout son discours d'une seule traite, nous n'avions pas pu l'interrompre. De toute façon, nous ne voulions pas. Il nous apportait sur un plateau beaucoup d'informations. Mais c'était injuste de les juger sur une première impression.  
-Et si vous arrêtiez de vous faire un film ? Ce sont deux nouveaux venus, on ne peut pas les classer d'un seul coup comme infréquentables. Mike, imagine ce que cela aurait été si vous m'aviez tous snobée quand je suis arrivée.  
Il me regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts comme si j'avais dit une énormité, comme si lui aurait été capable de me snober.  
-Tu étais normale toi…

Une fois Mike parti, je me tournai vers Edward.  
-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il ne t'a jamais parlé avant non ?  
-Ce qu'il a dit est totalement vrai, il ressent vraiment de la jalousie envers le gars et il n'aime pas la fille, malgré sa beauté.  
Je ressentis une douleur profonde au niveau du cœur. J'étais jalouse de cette fille. Edward l'avait remarquée, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne avant mon arrivée. Je lui fis la remarque et il me répondit d'un air goguenard, avec ce sourire qui me faisait fondre instantanément :  
-Ne va pas me dire que tu n'as pas lorgné le dénommé Sébastien peut être ?  
Il n'avait pas tort. Sa réaction était tout à fait normale. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'aventurer en terrain dangereux.  
- Revenons à Mike. Que pense-t-il d'autre ?  
-Eh bien quelque chose d'étonnant. Et tout le monde pense pareil ici. C'est assez complexe, mais le fait que tu étais leur amie avant, et que tu deviennes comme nous, cela nous a complètement fait chuter dans les sondages du genre « qui est le plus bizarre ici ? ». Apparemment si tu es devenue comme nous, c'est que nous somme juste une sorte de bande à part. Les gens sont vraiment aveugles.  
-Non, ils sont cartésiens.  
Je baissais ma voix pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'Edward qui m'entende :  
-Pourquoi penser à une bande de vampire ? C'est plus simple de se dire que, finalement, vous êtes comme eux en plus beaux et plus bizarres. Et que vous n'acceptez pas tout le monde dans votre gang. Cela me facilite la tâche alors n'essaie pas de tous les effrayer comme tu le faisais avant.  
-A tes ordres mon amour. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ne pas intimider les nouveaux, surtout le bellâtre…  
Je me crus dans un rêve car Edward semblait jaloux. Ses pupilles devenaient noires, et je lisais dans ses yeux la haine contre tous ceux qui auraient pu m'approcher. Chose plus rassurante, je voyais aussi de l'amour, notamment dans les reflets topazes qui scintillaient parfois dans la noirceur de ses iris. Ma foi, c'était plutôt agréable et je décidai de profiter de cet instant plutôt que de réfléchir aux deux nouveaux élèves.

**Part. 2 : Edward**

Qui étaient-ils ? Bella semblait absorbée par les nouveaux, peut être car elle avait été dans leur position avant. Au déjeuner, nous avions échangé nos premières impressions, et même si Bella avait défendu nos préjugés, à Mike et moi, cela se voyait qu'elle n'était pas réellement convaincue. Elle devait avoir senti comme moi leur odeur légèrement différente de celle des humains et cela était forcément intrigant. Enfin…c'était toujours moins impressionnant que le revirement de Mike Newton et de tous ses amis. Non seulement je ne leur faisais plus peur mais en plus Mike avait osé venir interrompre ma discussion avec Bella. J'avais lu dans son esprit qu'il n'avait plus aucune jalousie envers moi, et qu'il préférait être dans mon camp que celui des nouveaux. Le premier aspect de ces pensées venait de son amour pour Jessica qui, finalement, avait prévalu sur ses pensées sournoises à propos de Bella. Cela faisait presque un an que je ne l'avais pas vu, et il avait vraiment changé. Son visage n'était plus celui d'un enfant mais presque celui d'un homme. Il avait aussi mûri et rien que pour cela, je l'appréciais un peu plus. Jessica, Angela, Ben et Eric partageaient le même avis que Mike. Ils étaient en quelque sorte fidèles à Bella. A part cela, bien que les nouveaux ne fussent pas au réfectoire, j'avais entendu les filles qui fantasmaient sur Sébastien et les garçons sur Ambre. Etonnant…mais cela ne durerait pas, c'était sûrement dû à la nouveauté.

Bella et moi avions choisi de suivre les mêmes cours cette année. Nous étions par conséquent toujours assis à côté en classe, et j'adorais cela. Ses nouvelles capacités ajoutées à son intelligence d'humaine lui permettaient de suivre le cours et de discuter avec moi de manière imperceptible pour les autres élèves. Notre première journée se déroulait très bien pour le moment. Au cours de biologie, les nouveaux firent leur apparition. La fille était plus grande que Bella, et avait une allure très sportive. Peut-être était-ce dû à son pantalon noir souple qui mettait idéalement en valeur ses longues jambes, et à son débardeur rose qui mettait également en avant ses autres atouts féminins. Son frère était du même gabarit que moi, mais, il fallait le reconnaître, il était mieux bâti. Il était habillé de manière classique et discrète, et son tee-shirt blanc faisait parfaitement apparaître ses muscles saillants. Mon instinct ressentit d'abord de la jalousie envers ce Sébastien, je n'avais pas envie qu'il se retrouve dans la même pièce que Bella. Mais ensuite, je me dis que cela allait être plus simple de capter des informations sur eux, déjà car je pourrais les entendre, et non pas me contenter de les écouter à travers les autres.

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils me réserveraient une petite surprise… Leurs pensées étaient vides. C'était très étonnant car d'habitude les gens se posent des questions, s'étonnent, s'offusquent, se remémorent des actions passées, réagissent… Je me retrouvais dans leur esprit comme dans le cerveau d'Emmett : un lac d'eau claire, calme et limpide. Evidemment ils regardaient leurs nouveaux camarades, essayaient de faire le lien entre d'éventuels prénoms et l'élève qui se trouvait face à eux. Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Leurs pensées se troublèrent quand ils nous aperçurent. La fille resta bouche bée devant moi et son cerveau eu des ratés, mais elle pensa à… Jacob et redevient calme en moins d'une milliseconde. Du coup, je me retrouvai moi aussi bouche bée. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à lui ?  
Le coup de pied de Bella me ramena sur Terre. Elle n'avait pas retenu son coup et m'avait fait horriblement mal au tibia. Ledit tibia avait rencontré sur son passage le pied de la table et avait gagné son combat contre le bois. Heureusement que le pied était large, sinon je l'aurais rompu. Je me demandais comment allait réagir le responsable du bâtiment quand il apercevrait cette marque dans le bois… Ces réflexions m'avaient éloigné de ma surprise initiale.  
-Ca ne va pas la tête de me frapper comme ça ?  
Je regardai Bella, qui semblait furieuse. Elle était mignonne quand elle s'énervait. Mais je ne comprenais pas ses raisons, je n'avais rien fait… Comme d'habitude ses pensées étaient impénétrables.  
-Et toi de regarder la nouvelle de cette manière ?  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Elle a pensé à Jacob en me voyant.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
-Quoi ?  
Je n'aurais peut être pas dû lui dire. J'avais dû réveiller en elle la douleur due à la perte de Jacob. Elle allait vouloir parler à la fille maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui laisser croire que la beauté d'Ambre m'avait le moins du monde touché. Jamais je ne contemplerai une autre fille que Bella, et je ne voulais pas la laisser penser le contraire.  
-Je n'en sais pas plus Bella désolé. J'ai peut être halluciné. Dans tous les cas, crois moi que je ne l'admirais pas.  
Bella ne dit plus rien, elle était repartie dans ses pensées obscures et je me concentrai cette fois ci sur Sébastien. Il pensait à Bella, ce qui faillit me faire grogner. Mais c'était totalement inoffensif. Dans tous les cas, le contrôle qu'ils exerçaient sur leurs pensées m'étonnait. Ce n'était pas normal.

Le soir, j'en parlais avec ma famille. Aucun n'avait entendu parler de ces nouveaux venus. Bella était encore chez Charlie et me rejoindrait dés qu'il serait couché, mais je ne pouvais pas l'attendre pour évoquer le sujet.  
-Ils ne sentent pas mauvais comme les loups ? demanda Alice.  
-Non, ils ne puent pas. Leur odeur est juste plus sucrée que celle des humains. Cela me ferait penser plutôt à un piège. Tu sais, c'est comme proposer un bonbon à un enfant pour qu'il te suive.  
Carlisle était très étonné de la nouvelle :  
-C'est bizarre que l'on ne soit pas au courant. Dans une si petite ville les personnes qui arrivent sont d'habitude vite repérés.  
-A moins qu'ils ne soient à la Push.  
Comment ma sœur pouvait-elle être au courant du lien entre Ambre et Jacob ?  
-Alice, qu'est ce que tu as contre les loups-garous ?  
-Je ne les vois pas ! Et les nouveaux débarquent de nulle part. Ils ont forcément un lien avec les indiens.  
Pas de vision, elle était juste intelligente.  
-C'est fort probable. La fille a pensé à Jacob à un moment.  
-Tu vois j'en étais sûre…  
J'étais sceptique. Quel était le lien entre Jacob et les nouveaux ? Jasper et Alice allaient partir d'ici quelques jours en voyage. Ils ne savaient pas encore où, même si je soupçonnais Alice d'être au courant. Je n'aimais pas avoir à régler cette affaire tout seul.

-Tu as l'air pensif mon chéri.  
Je relevai la tête en voyant Bella arriver.  
-Tu ne penses pas toi peut être ?  
Elle me sourit. Mes soucis s'envolèrent.  
-Si, et j'ai énormément réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Il va falloir éclairer ce mystère. Je me demande comment Ambre connaît Jacob… Je voulais aller à la Push ce soir. Mais vu que maintenant je suis un vampire, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très intelligent.  
Elle me faisait rire.  
-Wahou tu m'impressionne Bella.  
-Bref, il va falloir qu'on parle aux nouveaux.  
Cette phrase me fit tressaillir. Mes instincts me prévenaient qu'ils étaient dangereux, qu'il fallait s'en éloigner. Si j'avais dit cela à Bella, elle m'aurait rétorqué que j'étais plein de préjugés. Je choisis donc de faire le jaloux, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être la vérité tout de même.  
-Hors de question que tu parles à Sébastien !  
-Tu m'as toujours laissé parler à Jacob, et le risque était finalement bien réel.  
Elle avait marqué un point. Je n'allais pas lui interdire de parler aux gens sous prétexte qu'elle était ma… Copine ? Petite amie ? Ridicule… Ma compagne ? Femme ? Je me demandais quel terme employer pour décrire notre relation. N'en trouvant pas d'approprié, mais me jurant d'élucider ce problème un jour, je revins à notre conversation. Hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte comme cela :  
-D'accord. Je sympathiserai avec Ambre alors… Elle a déjà perdu le contrôle quand elle m'a vu. Si tu avais pu voir ses pensées…cela va sûrement bien se passer entre nous ! J'ai vraiment hâte de lui parler.  
J'ai cru que Bella allait me tuer. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Elle se jeta sur moi, je l'interceptai et l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Là, tranquillement installés sur mon divan, nous avons commencé nos activités nocturnes. Nous avions tellement de temps la nuit pour s'occuper. Nous lisions, écoutions de la musique, nous nous embrassions et nous faisions l'amour aussi évidemment. C'était réellement des moments de bonheur pur. Au petit matin, nous allions chasser puis Bella rentrait chez elle pour se changer et dire bonjour à son père. La vie était belle, et je ne voulais pas que les nouveaux détruisent tout cela.

**Part. 3 : Jacob**

-Alors, que penses-tu de Bella ?  
-Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu aimer cette fille… Je suis un peu déçue tu sais. Je pensais qu'elle serait plus belle.  
Je l'avais déçue. Je me sentis triste de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Je devais lui faire comprendre que c'était bien avant que je la connaisse. Bella n'était rien comparé à elle.  
-Tu sais, ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi.  
Ce n'était pas faux, mais j'avais vraiment apprécié Bella. Même si elle m'avait trahie, ce n'était pas facile de dire du mal d'elle. Et pour le coup, je n'aimais pas qu'Ambre la dénigre.  
-Enfin ce n'est pas grave. Lui, par contre, est vraiment beau.  
Je grognai. Sébastien me calma.  
-Laisse tomber Jacob, ma sœur a toujours eu du mal face à un bel homme. Même si c'est un vampire.  
Je la regardais pour me moquer.  
-Eh bien, ça va donner… Et toi Séb, t'en penses quoi ?  
J'aimais bien avoir l'avis de Sébastien. Il était plus calme et plus posé que sa sœur. Il avait d'excellents conseils.  
-Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant. Malgré leur isolement, les autres humains leur parlent comme à des amis.  
Cela énerva Ambre, qui prit un air très sérieux pour répondre. On aurait dit un professeur enseignant à son élève.  
-Tu es trop faible mon frère. Il ne faut pas se laisser impressionner par leur masque. Ce sont des buveurs de sang. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les laisser en liberté mais pour les tuer.  
Elle me regarda et je lus dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle en avait assez de discuter.  
-Laisse-nous un peu d'intimité Séb, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pu rester seule avec mon chéri.  
En effet, depuis notre arrivée à la Push, Sébastien ne nous avait pas vraiment laissés seuls. Je mourrais d'envie d'embrasser Ambre, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire décemment devant son frère. Il me regarda dans l'espoir que je lui dise de rester, je lui fis plutôt un signe de tête lui désignant la sortie. Resté seul avec Ambre, nous pûmes assouvir nos envies tranquillement. Je commençai par l'embrasser doucement, j'étais sûr qu'elle ne résisterait pas à me montrer qu'elle en voulait plus. En effet, elle m'embrassa avec une telle vigueur que je crus que mon cœur allait exploser. C'était tellement bon de sentir le corps parfait d'Ambre sous mes doigts. Et de l'entendre murmurer mon prénom. Elle m'aimait vraiment, et elle m'avait reconstruit. Elle était ma vie désormais, et je ferais tout pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle s'endormit après nos ébats. Je n'étais pas fatigué et décidais d'aller me promener. Une fois dehors, je respirais à grands poumons l'air frais de la nuit. J'adorais réellement être en liberté dans la nature. Ma rencontre avec Ambre m'avait rendu mon aspect social. Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, je n'avais plus été humain depuis un mois. J'avais erré dans toutes les forêts du nord des Etats-Unis et du Canada. J'aimais cette vie car je n'avais pas de soucis. Mais _elle_ était apparue, et avait redonné un sens à mon existence. La première fois que je l'avais vue, elle était perchée dans un arbre, et je la voyais de dos. Considérant que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire humaine, je n'avais pas envisagé le fait qu'elle soit dangereuse. La flèche qui m'avait frôlé l'arrière train m'avait fait changer d'avis et je l'avais bêtement chargée. Elle m'avait esquivé sans problème, l'air goguenard. Etonné, je m'étais transformé en humain pour lui montrer mon esprit pacifique, et tenter d'en savoir plus. Et la première fois que je l'avais vue de face, je n'avais pu faire qu'une seule chose…

Je m'étais imprégné de la ravissante créature qui me faisait face. Elle était mon univers, la raison de ma venue sur Terre. D'un coup, tous mes problèmes s'étaient envolés. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais parti de ma tribu, je ne voyais plus qu'elle et moi. Et je me suis avancé pour lui faire ma première déclaration. Elle n'était pas vraiment farouche puisqu'elle m'avait répondu par un baiser. Puis elle m'avait expliqué qui elle était et ce qu'elle était. Et là, dans une clairière au milieu de nulle part, nous nous sommes trouvé un objectif commun : éliminer les buveurs de sang. Là bas, Bella était complètement sortie de mon esprit. Je ne l'avais pas considérée comme un vampire et pour moi le terme : 'extermination des sangsues' ne la concernait pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Ambre. Ambre qui m'avait permit de redevenir humain. Ambre qui avait fait redémarrer mon cœur. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée, j'aurais erré indéfiniment. En fait, j'étais maintenant persuadé que j'étais parti uniquement pour la trouver. Mes pattes m'avaient amené à celle qui m'était destinée.

Le soir de notre rencontre, puisque j'avais l'impression d'appartenir de nouveau au monde terrestre, j'avais pensé pour la première fois en un mois à ma meute. Et là, une chose étonnante s'était produite. J'avais réussi à rentrer en communication avec Sam. C'était très impressionnant, car la distance qui nous séparait était énorme : lui sur la côté ouest, et moi au niveau des grands lacs… Nous avions conclu que c'était un pouvoir d'Alpha. Ce soir là je lui expliquai que je m'étais imprégné d'Ambre, et il soupira de soulagement. Il était plutôt content que mon histoire se finisse bien, il n'aurait pas à déclencher une guerre contre les Cullen puisque j'étais heureux sans Bella et que celle ci avait choisi sa transformation. Pour lui tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Pour moi pas réellement, car Ambre voulait tuer les vampires, et que je voulais l'aider. Sur le moment, je ne posais pas plus de questions. J'avais hâte de rentrer pour retrouver mes anciens amis. Hâte également de montrer à Ambre nos ennemis communs.

Cependant, une fois rentré à la Push, mes pensées avaient été différentes. Tuer Bella me semblait plus incongru. Ici de nombreuses choses me rappelaient notre histoire, et même si j'étais loin d'être nostalgique du temps d'avant, je doutais de mes intentions réelles. Ce que je savais par contre, c'est que je serai fidèle à Ambre : si elle désirait tuer les sangsues, je le ferais avec plaisir, Bella ou pas. Ses désirs passaient avant les miens, c'était ainsi. La rendre heureuse me comblait d'une joie immense. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez d'avoir donné un sens à ma vie, vie qui n'en était plus une depuis ma rupture avec Bella. Je m'enfonçai dans l'obscurité de la forêt en murmurant son ravissant prénom.

**Part. 4 : Bella**

Quelques jours plus tard, je pus parler pour la première fois aux nouveaux. C'était en cours de sport, et notre professeur avait fait lui-même les équipes. Je me retrouvais donc sans Edward, mais avec Lauren et Ambre. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Nous faisions volley, et je me rappelais qu'avant ma transformation, j'étais très maladroite. Je dis donc à Lauren :  
-J'ai fait du volley pendant toutes les vacances d'été avec Edward. J'espère que cela va me servir aujourd'hui…  
Lauren me regardait comme si j'avais dit une énormité. C'est vrai que le sport et moi, ce n'était pas une grande histoire d'amour. Mais vu mes nouvelles capacités, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire semblant d'être nulle. Edward passa derrière moi et me chuchota  
- Contrôle bien ta force ma chérie… et profites-en pour surveiller la deuxième beauté sur Terre.  
Je lui jetais un regard noir et il m'embrassa rapidement. Quand Edward me lâcha, je vis qu'Ambre nous dévisageait. Je lui lançais un sourire gêné, elle me le rendit. Edward chuchota imperceptiblement 'hypocrite' et partit sur son terrain. Avait-il parlé d'elle ou de moi ? D'elle sûrement, vu qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à lire dans mes pensées. Et heureusement, car Sébastien débarqua à ce moment là pour lui aussi dire un mot à l'oreille de sa sœur. Elle rigola et le renvoya sur son terrain. En partant, il me lança un petit regard en coin qui m'étonna. Je cherchais Edward des yeux pour savoir s'il avait capté l'échange de la fratrie. J'étais tellement concentrée sur Sébastien que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'écouter leur chuchotement. Edward me regardait lui aussi et semblait furieux. J'espérais que ce n'était pas contre moi.  
Le match se déroula à peu près bien. Lauren était vraiment mauvaise comparé à Ambre et moi-même. D'ailleurs, je trouvais cela très louche et je prenais de plus en plus de risques pour agir de manière de moins en moins humaine. Ambre réussissait toujours à faire comme moi et parfois plus impressionnant encore. Elle se déplaçait très vite et avait beaucoup de puissance. Lauren avait tant admiré Ambre qu'elle s'en était fait une nouvelle meilleure amie. Moi, je lui avais à peine adressé quelques mots auxquels elle avait répondu avec un peu trop d'empressement. Mike avait raison, elle essayait de se faire aimer par tout le monde. Mais son hypocrisie me révulsait réellement. Nous avons atomisé l'équipe adverse. A la fin, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Ambre avait elle aussi des capacités surnaturelles. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre Edward pour lui faire part de ma découverte.

-Pourtant, Sébastien s'est comporté tout à fait normalement lui. J'ai vu dans les pensées d'Ambre que tu la provoquais pour connaître sa force. J'ai immédiatement essayé de faire pareil avec son frère. Il a continué à jouer comme un pied.  
Cela semblait le ravir que Sébastien soit mauvais. Je répondis :  
-C'est étonnant... Il n'y a peut-être qu'Ambre qui est spéciale. Lui se comporte correctement envers tout le monde.  
Je le trouvais beaucoup plus sympathique que sa sœur, même s'il était renfermé. J'étais moi-même timide et j'appréciais qu'on ne me harcèle pas. A contrecœur, Edward ajouta :  
-Il est peut être juste plus malin et plus discret.  
Je rajoutais mentalement : et plus intelligent et plus beau… Cela en faisait des qualités pour un seul homme… Je relançais la conversation.  
- Il a parlé aux autres ?  
Edward secoua la tête.  
-Non, il est resté muet et répondait juste aux questions qu'on lui posait. Il ne faisait même pas de remarques sur le jeu sous prétexte qu'il est mauvais.  
Son regard changea, et il me couva amoureusement des yeux.  
-Mais il a l'air de s'intéresser à toi, et il ne faudra pas qu'il essaye de s'approcher de trop près ou il aura affaire à un vampire en colère.  
Je répondis en rigolant :  
-Arrête d'être jaloux Edward.  
Mike nous interrompit. Est-ce que cela allait devenir une habitude ? Il n'était plus aussi collant mais quand même…  
- Alors vous en pensez quoi finalement des nouveaux ?  
-Tu avais raison, répondit instantanément Edward, ils sont louches.  
Je modérais les propos de mon bien aimé :  
-Je suis aussi d'accord avec Edward. Mais louches ne signifie pas qu'on doit les exclure.  
Je sentis un regard complice entre les deux garçons. Edward invitait Mike à avancer ses idées.  
-Moi je ne suis pas du tout content. Tous les garçons ne parlent plus que d'Ambre, et toutes les filles de Sébastien. Cela me rend dingue. On dirait des nouveaux dieux.  
-Ca va passer ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Edward. C'était la même chose quand nous sommes arrivés, puis quand Bella est arrivée.  
Je m'étonnai du soutien qu'il offrait à Mike, l'amitié entre ces deux garçons me semblait impossible. Edward questionna son nouvel ami :  
-Et tu as appris quelque chose sur eux?  
-Rien de spécial. Ah si, ils ne logent pas en ville mais impossible de savoir où ils habitent.  
Je m'en doutais un peu, mais cela m'obligeait à faire quelque chose que je redoutais : je devais absolument aller à la Push.

**Part. 5 : Edward**

Impossible de sortir cette idée de la tête de Bella. La Push, la Push, la Push. Je comprenais son envie, mais pas son obsession. J'aurais préféré connaître plus en détails Ambre et Sébastien avant de partir en territoire ennemi. En plus, je n'aimais pas Sébastien. Il avait des pensées toujours très correctes, mais également trop lisses pour refléter ses pensées les plus profondes. En sport, il était venu dire à sa sœur de ne pas paraître trop douée pour le volley. Il n'avait fait cela dans le seul but de voir la tête de Bella, mais c'était Lauren qui m'avait étonné. Bella semblait intriguée par Sébastien, et le fixait si intensément que j'en avais mal au cœur. Mais Lauren, elle, semblait perdue dans le regard du nouveau. Elle était vraiment sous le charme, et je ne trouvais pas cela naturel. J'aurais tant aimé lire les pensées de Bella plutôt que les fantasmes de son équipière. En tout cas maintenant ses pensées étaient on ne peut plus claires, elle voulait aller à la Push.  
-Mon amour, nous ne pouvons pas nous y rendre. Nous sommes des vampires et nous n'avons pas le droit de pénétrer dans le territoire Quileute.  
Elle insista.  
-Et si on allait juste observer de loin ? Nous verrons peut être juste si Jacob est revenu.  
Je soupirais. J'avais du mal à ne pas céder à sa volonté, du moment que cela était inoffensif. Et surtout si Jacob était de nouveau à la Push, je n'allais pas l'empêcher de le voir. Elle serait réellement contente de revoir son ami. Même si elle ne me l'avait pas trop montré, je savais que Jacob lui manquait. S'il était revenu, elle devait le revoir.

Et nous partîmes donc chasser non loin de la réserve. En restant toujours en terrain neutre, nous n'avons pas aperçu un seul loup-garou. J'avais peur de laisser nos traces de partout et de déclencher une guerre. Alice était partie ce matin en Europe avec Jasper. Emmett et Rose étaient dans l'état de New-York pour s'inscrire à l'université. Autant dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour déclencher les hostilités. Bella m'appela pour attirer mon attention.  
-Regarde là bas, quelqu'un se promène !  
Mes yeux reconnurent instantanément la silhouette élancée qui se baladait.  
-On dirait Jacob.  
Sa bouche se crispa, mais elle me demanda :  
-Je ne connais pas les frontières. Est-il dans un endroit où nous pouvons aller ?  
-Non. Mais on peut s'approcher à une dizaine de mètres, il nous sentira peut être.  
J'avais senti de l'appréhension dans la voix de Bella. Elle allait se retrouver face à son ex-meilleur ami, qui ne l'avait même pas mit au courant de son retour. Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle devait être blessée. Nous nous sommes approchés en silence. Nous étions à sept ou huit mètres de lui. Je me mis en retrait et Bella l'appela.  
-Jacob !  
Il tourna la tête vers nous. Son visage n'exprimait rien.  
-Bella ?  
-Viens vers moi s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas approcher à cause de la frontière.  
Elle le suppliait. Cela était douloureux d'entendre qu'elle voulait tellement le voir. J'espérais qu'il ne la repousse pas.  
-Non, Bella. Tout est fini entre nous, nous n'avons plus à nous voir.  
Son ton est sec et cassant. Bella ne désespérait pas :  
-Tu aurais pu me prévenir de ton retour.  
Les yeux de Jacob s'agrandirent pour montrer son étonnement.  
-En quel honneur ? Plus rien ne nous relie.  
J'étais aussi surpris que Bella du comportement de Jacob. Bella répondit :  
-Si.  
Elle marqua une pause. Il attendit. Il ne voyait réellement pas ce qui les reliait.  
-Le passé.  
Il rigola presque et dit d'un ton désinvolte :  
-Ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'a aucune importance Bella. Aucun d'entre nous n'était réellement amoureux.  
C'en était trop, je rugis de colère en m'approchant.  
- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? J'ai entendu tes pensées quand tu étais avec elle. Tu étais transi par l'amour et tu souffrais que ce ne soit pas partagé ! Pourquoi tu la blesses comme ça ?  
Il me dévisagea longuement, son regard était méprisant. Cela m'énervait prodigieusement. Il reprit sur un ton calme et froid.  
-Tu ne l'as pas faite souffrir toi peut être ?  
Et il me montra en pensée Bella lorsque je l'avais quitté. Sa souffrance, ses pleurs. Son corps déchiré par les larmes. Puis le vide dans lequel elle s'était enfermée. C'était un coup bas, mais comme tout ce qui avait attrait à notre séparation, je le recevais sans fléchir et j'acceptai ma pénitence. Mais pour le reste, il n'avait pas à l'attaquer comme cela. Il n'avait pas à nier qu'il avait aimé Bella. Je grognais si fort qu'il recula d'un pas. Je marchais doucement vers lui. Je me vis avancer dans l'esprit de Jacob, j'avais la grâce d'un puma qui allait achever sa proie. J'étais prêt à sauter sur Jacob lorsque Bella m'interrompit en posant fermement sa main sur mon bras. Elle m'avait cloué sur place, je ne pouvais plus avancer. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de lancer un regard noir à Jacob, qui rigolait en voyant la scène. Je le haïssais. Bella réussit à articuler difficilement :  
-Laisse tomber Edward. J'ai dû me tromper sur son compte. Je le croyais réellement plus noble que cela.  
Son visage était crispé, elle faisait une horrible grimace. Si elle avait était humaine elle aurait sûrement pleuré. Elle essayait quand même de rester forte et pour cela elle fuyait le regard de Jacob. Bella l'humaine était présente plus que jamais ce soir. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais doucement. Elle se calma et me chuchota :  
-Puisqu'on est là, autant lui parler d'Ambre et de Sébastien.  
-Je m'en occupe.

-Jacob, connais-tu Sébastien ?  
Ses pensées répondirent instantanément à la question. Evidemment il connaissait Sébastien, mais en plus il était amoureux d'Ambre. Son cerveau filtrait les informations qu'il voulait bien me donner, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.  
-Ainsi tu sors avec Ambre ?  
A côté de moi, Bella s'étrangla avec je ne sais quoi. Comment un vampire pouvait-il s'étouffer ? Jacob alla plus loin dans ses révélations. Cela ne m'aida pas vraiment et je demandais de l'aide à Bella.  
-Bella, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que l'imprégnation ?  
Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle me prit par la main, cette simple pression sur ma paume me fit trembler tellement je ressentais sa détresse. Puis nous nous sommes éloignés de Jacob.

Enfin Bella parla :  
-Il s'est imprégné d'Ambre ?  
Je ne pus qu'acquiescer.  
-Oui. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?  
Elle secoua la tête de désespoir.  
-Qu'il n'aimera plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Les loups ne tombent pas amoureux, ils s'imprègnent. Je n'ai moi-même pas tout compris, mais c'est ce qu'à voulu dire Jacob quand il disait qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était amoureux. Chez eux il n'existe que l'imprégnation. C'est forcément réciproque puisque tu trouves ton âme sœur. Mais je n'en reviens pas que ce soit Ambre.  
J'étais étonné par la nouvelle, Bella, elle, était complètement sidérée.  
-Tu vas supporter le choc ?  
Elle réfléchit un instant. J'aurais tant aimé lire ses pensées plutôt que d'attendre qu'elle les dise à voix haute.  
-Je ne sais pas. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Jacob. Celui que l'on a vu ce soir n'avait rien à voir avec celui que j'aimais. J'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu sa personnalité en s'imprégnant d'Ambre.  
Elle réfléchit encore un moment.  
-Dans tous les cas, il ne me pardonnera jamais ma transformation. Il faut que je me souvienne des bons souvenirs et que je passe à autre chose je pense.  
Je vis à son regard qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de passer à autre chose, elle avait besoin de Jacob.  
-Tu es si mûre Bella… Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, quoiqu'il arrive…  
Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je pensais à Jacob, qui s'était si mal comporté et je lui souris pour essayer de lui faire oublier.  
-Et puis moi, je t'aime réellement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être imprégné pour tomber amoureux de toi…  
Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait rosi. Le sang lui aurait monté aux joues, et j'aurais voulu la mordre de désir. En tant que vampire, elle avait juste un sourire gêné. Quand je voyais ses lèvres prendre cette forme, ce sourire là qu'elle me réservait, je savais que je perdrais tous mes moyens dans la seconde qui suivrait, et que je pourrais m'abandonner à mon désir sans risque de la blesser.

**Part. 6 : Alice**

-Hum Jasper, arrête. J'essaie de me concentrer.  
Il me sourit.  
-Et moi j'essaye de te déconcentrer. On verra qui va gagner. Je parie un baiser que selon l'endroit où vont aller mes mains ce sera moi.  
Je me laissais aller au jeu de Jasper et laissais de côté la vision que j'essayais de capter. Cela n'avait pas l'air bien important. En tout cas, cela l'était sûrement moins que ce que nous allions faire lors de notre troisième journée dans la chambre de ce grand hôtel parisien.  
-J'abandonne Jasp. Je suis à toi.  
Il soupira de plaisir et commença à me déshabiller. Au plus notre voyage avançait, au plus je me posais des questions sur l'utilité des vêtements que j'avais emmené. Je voulais venir à Paris notamment pour faire du shopping mais Jasper en avait décidé autrement. En temps normal, nous nous retrouvions rarement seuls, et c'était toujours des moments de bonheur inégalés. Nous n'étions pas des brutes comme Emmett et Rose, dont les ébats s'entendaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais nous n'avions besoin d'aucun mot pour nous comprendre et là, chacun avait envie de l'autre.  
Ses bras m'entouraient et me réconfortaient, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. J'adorais les boucles châtains-dorées de Jasper. Je savais qu'il pouvait utiliser son pouvoir pour détendre l'atmosphère, pour me rendre plus réceptive à ses désirs. Mais la plupart du temps, il n'en avait pas besoin. Lorsque j'étais seule avec Jasper, je ne pensais qu'à lui. A son corps parfait, marqué par son histoire. Je remerciais mon pouvoir de me l'avoir désigné. Il était la seule personne pour laquelle j'aurais tout sacrifié. L'avoir près de moi me remplissait de bonheur. Je voyais son visage approcher du mien, et un frisson parcourut tout mon corps. Ma peau froide de vampire se réchauffait au contact de mon bien aimé. Je laissais mon cerveau dériver.

-Alice ! Alice !  
Ma vision m'avait emportée loin du monde terrestre, et je luttais pour revenir dans la chambre parisienne.  
-Jasper, on doit partir immédiatement.  
Son visage se crispa. Il détestait que mes visions apportent le malheur.  
-Quoi ? Qu'as-tu vu?  
Je repris mon souffle.  
-Edward… Il est en danger, et je n'en détermine pas la source. Je le vois tombé à terre et inconscient, mais impossible de savoir pourquoi. D'après les bâtiments, ça se passe au lycée de Forks. Je dois l'appeler.  
Je réfléchis intensément. Je cherchais des indices dans tout ce que j'avais vu.  
-Et après j'ai une ou deux choses à faire. Dépêchons nous.

Je devais oublier tout ce que Paris aurait pu m'apporter de plus. Adieu shopping, adieu sexe… Je devais penser à ma famille.

**Part. 7 : Bella**

Je me demandais comment j'allais aborder Ambre. J'aurais préféré parler à Sébastien, mais Edward n'aurait pas apprécié. Et de toute façon le beau blond renfermé ne m'aurait pas répondu. Je devais donc l'interroger elle sur sa relation avec Jacob. Et sur ce qu'elle était. C'était évident que Jacob leur avait révélé le pouvoir Edward, et c'est pour cela qu'ils maîtrisaient leurs pensées. Mais lui parler de son amoureux ne pourrait pas la laisser de marbre. Je voulais savoir si elle l'aimait vraiment. Jacob méritait une fille bien, même après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Même après qu'il m'ait rejeté si violemment. Je frissonnais au souvenir de notre discussion houleuse. Je n'eus pas à me creuser longtemps la cervelle pour trouver une accroche, Ambre vint elle-même me voir, dans un coin isolé du lycée qui empiétait sur la forêt environnante.  
-Dis donc, on dirait que tu connais Jacob ?  
Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie. Je n'avais rien fait pourtant. Je répondis calmement.  
-En effet, il était mon ami avant.  
-Eh bien n'oublie pas que c'était AVANT et que maintenant il est à moi. Nous ne voulons plus te voir traîner près de chez nous.  
-Calme toi Ambre.  
Sébastien s'était approché pendant notre petite discussion. Ambre le toisa :  
-Toi, tu te tais ! Elle n'a pas à s'approcher de Jacob.  
Je détestais la manière dont elle rabaissait son frère. Ce n'était pas juste. En même temps, ce n'était pas important non plus. Je fixais Ambre pour lui parler :  
-Je ne m'en approcherai plus. Mais vois tu, c'est toujours mon ami, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il sorte avec une fille qui n'est pas faite pour lui.  
Cela ne lui plut pas vraiment. Le rouge lui monta au joues et elle riposta avec mépris :  
-Il s'est imprégné de moi. Je pense que je suis plus faite pour lui que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'entendre dire cela m'énerva. Ce n'était pas réellement de la jalousie. Mais j'avais apprécié Jacob, et j'avais notamment apprécié l'amour qu'il me portait, le réconfort qu'il m'amenait grâce à sa seule présence. Et puis en tant qu'amie, il m'appartenait un peu également. Donc je répliquais, d'une manière totalement puérile :  
-Il était tombé réellement amoureux de moi. Pour toi, il n'a fait que suivre une pulsion qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Tu préfères quel sentiment ?  
Entre elle et moi, il n'y aurait plus jamais d'hypocrisie, c'était évident. Cela serait à jamais une haine absolue.  
Sébastien s'interposa entre nous. Il avait l'air totalement décontracté, et ses cheveux cachaient toujours son visage. Puis il releva la tête et me fixa intensément.  
-N'énerve pas Ambre s'il te plaît.  
Il avait l'air sincère. Mais tous les deux étaient sûrement en train de jouer leur rôle prédéfini. Le gentil et la méchante. En tout cas, cela marchait puisque je détestais Ambre et que je respectais son frère. Peut être à cause de ses yeux verts, son regard était si profond... Mais j'étais trop énervée contre Ambre pour me perdre dans la contemplation d'un homme qui n'était même pas Edward.  
-Et pourquoi je ne l'énerverai pas ? Si tu connais si bien que cela Jacob, tu sais ce que je suis. Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit moi plutôt qui m'énerve ?  
Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme un mannequin devant un objectif. Sauf que chez lui cela paraissait naturel et cela lui allait bien. Calmement, presque gêné, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il dit alors ce qui pour lui avait l'air d'une banalité affligeante :  
-Nous n'avons en effet pas peur de vous.  
En moins d'une seconde, Edward était près de moi. Il avait préféré s'éloigner pour me laisser régler cette histoire seule. Mais c'était un réel réconfort de le sentir revenir à mes côtés. Il chuchota :  
-Bella, ils disent vrai. Ils n'ont pas peur, et ils se croient même capables de nous tuer.  
J'encaissais le choc sans broncher.  
-A part les loups-garous, qui peut nous tuer ?  
-Nous très chère…  
Je toisais Ambre du regard. Je détestais cette fille et toutes ses manières.  
-Et qui es tu pour penser pouvoir nous tuer ?  
Elle sourit d'un air narquois.  
-A toi de le découvrir. Fais marcher ton cerveau plutôt que de ta force d'immortelle.

Edward et moi étions désemparés. Le coup de fil d'Alice ne nous avait rien appris d'intéressant en plus que ce que nous savions déjà. Aucun des vampires de la famille Cullen n'était au courant d'une menace autre que les loups-garous contre les vampires. Alice comptait se rendre chez les Volturi pour demander conseil. Cela n'avait l'air de plaire à personne et Carlisle décida d'y aller lui-même. Je me demandais pourquoi ils avaient tous si peur des Volturi. Edward m'expliqua que c'était une sorte de famille royale de vampires, et même s'ils laissaient les vampires vivre leur vie, mieux valait se trouver dans leur camp. Carlisle les connaissait déjà, et c'était donc préférable que ce soit lui qui y aille plutôt qu'Alice qui serait sans défense. Apparemment, ils aimaient être entourés de vampires puissants, et Alice serait un gain énorme pour leur famille. Je ne comprenais pas tout mais j'étais juste heureuse qu'Alice revienne plus tôt.

Nous avons passé toute la nuit suivante à chercher sur internet et dans des livres une autre menace pour notre espèce. Les seuls indices qui pouvaient être utiles étaient des organisations secrètes qui s'entrainaient nuit et jour pour combattre les vampires. Rien de bien crédible, surtout s'il s'agissait d'humains. Aucun ne pouvait rivaliser avec nous sur le plan de la force et de la rapidité. Or Ambre avait ces capacités. Dans les livres, nous avons trouvé toutes sortes de créatures possibles et inimaginables. Mais rien ne nous avait réellement sauté aux yeux. Je pensais aux dernières fois que j'avais eu à faire des recherches de ce genre. Avec Jacob, cela m'était apparu en plein sommeil. Une sorte de coup de génie. Démasquer Edward m'avait demandé plus de temps et de recherches. Mais finalement cela avait toujours était sous mon nez. Là, nous n'avions rien. Ni éclair de génie, ni une histoire potable à transformer en réalité. Il fallait que Sébastien, Ambre ou Jacob se dénoncent par eux-mêmes.

**Part. 8 : Jacob**

-On va se promener Ambre ?  
-Si tu veux mon amour…  
J'adorais ces moments passés dans la forêt avec Ambre. Elle aussi était une enfant des bois en quelque sorte, et se retrouver dans notre élément nous rendait heureux. Nous courrions souvent. En fait, nous faisions même la course, le but étant d'aller le plus vite possible en slalomant entre les arbres. Elle était plus douée que moi car plus fine et plus agile. Mais en force, j'avais le dessus. Je la plaquai toujours à terre juste avant qu'elle ne finisse la course pour lui montrer qui était le meilleur. Puis nous nous embrassions avec amour. Je me demandais s'il fallait vraiment que cela s'arrête. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser des buveurs de sang en liberté. Il fallait les tuer, c'était notre mission, et nous la prenions très au sérieux.  
-Il faudrait trouver une raison pour qu'ils rompent le traité.  
La remarque venait d'Ambre.  
-C'est sûr. Mais c'est moi qui ai autorisé la transformation de Bella en quelque sorte. Je suis rentré à la Push en étant imprégné, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de les tuer. Ils se comportent bien et Bella voulait devenir un vampire. Sam ne déclenchera jamais une guerre pour rien. Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire.  
J'étais dans un sens soulagé que Sam soit aussi pacifique. Je voulais me battre, mais je ne voulais pas que des loups meurent. Nous sommes donc restés là à réfléchir à la bonne méthode. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, comme nous ne trouvions rien, nous sommes rentrés à la Push.

Nous sommes tombés sur Sébastien qui s'entraînait : il se battait contre Sam. Sa rapidité était impressionnante. Il ne donnait jamais de coups mortels, mais Sam ne semblait pas avoir le dessus. En fait, il avait même carrément le regard dans le vide. Je compris instantanément.  
-Séb, c'est lâche d'hypnotiser les gens comme cela !  
Sa concentration descendit en flèche, et il libéra Sam.  
-Désolé, c'est ma manière de combattre. Pas très loyal mais rudement efficace. Tu seras content quand je l'utiliserais contre tes amis buveurs de sang.  
Je rugis.  
-Ce ne sont pas mes amis !  
Ambre posa sa main sur mon bras et cela me détendit. Mais Sébastien revenait à la charge avec un sourire en coin :  
-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas regretter qu'on touche à un cheveu de Bella ?  
Il avait touché un point sensible et j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris une douche froide. Sébastien était très perspicace. Ce fut Ambre qui s'énerva. J'adorais la voir s'exciter comme cela, ses cheveux tourbillonnaient autour de sa tête et le rouge lui montait aux joues. Ravissant…  
-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette Bella ? Personne ne lui en veut alors qu'elle a trahi Jacob et est devenue une sangsue. Réveillez vous les mecs !  
Ambre voulait tuer les vampires, il fallait que je la suive. Elle avait raison, ce n'était que de la vermine dont Forks devait être débarrassé. Je souris à celle dont je m'étais imprégné :  
-Après tout, pas besoin de rompre le traité pour déclencher une bonne bagarre. Personne ne nous aidera à la Push, nous pouvons nous occuper nous même des buveurs de sang…  
Et cela me rassurait. J'étais impliqué dans cette histoire car j'en voulais à Edward d'avoir transformé Bella, et à Bella d'avoir voulu devenir un vampire. Ambre avait réveillé en moi la douleur que j'avais ressentie lorsque j'avais vu Bella, si pâle pour la première fois. Les autres membres de la meute n'avaient pas à se battre pour cela.

**Part. 9 : Edward**

Les jours qui suivirent furent un enfer. Nous ne savions pas quelle était la menace et nous étions seuls. En effet, Carlisle parti, nous nous sommes retrouvés juste Esmé, Bella et moi dans la grande maison. Heureusement, deux jours après, Emmett et Rose nous rejoignirent. Je me sentais déjà mieux, car Emmett rapportait sa force et sa bonne humeur avec lui. Nous étions moins vulnérables. Mais Alice ne revenait toujours pas, et il était impossible de l'avoir au téléphone. Cela m'inquiétait fortement. Bella aussi était anxieuse mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Le lycée ne nous apportait rien de nouveau. Mike nous informait sur Ambre et Sébastien, mais ne nous apprenait rien d'exceptionnel. Ils ne nous parlaient pas et semblaient attendre que nous ayons trouvé ce qu'ils étaient. Mais je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu nous mettre sur la voie. Leurs pensées étaient toujours aussi peu fournies, et Ambre jetait des regards noirs à Bella dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Carlisle nous avait appelé d'Italie pour nous signaler qu'aucun Volturi n'avait pu l'aider, mais que des recherches avaient était lancées. Il comptait rester quelques temps avec eux. Enfin, au bout d'une semaine Alice et Jasper revinrent. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une vampire qui, de loin, ressemblait beaucoup à Alice. En effet, elle était petite et menue, et ses cheveux étaient plutôt courts, mais bouclés contrairement à ceux de ma sœur. Ces ondulations lui donnaient un air d'ange. Cela était aussi sans doute dû à son visage qui reflétait la pureté et l'innocence. Elle devait avoir environ vingt ans. Sa peau était la plus blanche que je n'ai jamais vue, même chez les autres vampires. Et ses yeux étaient somptueux. Violets. Je ne sais pas d'où venait cette couleur, mais c'était absolument fantastique. Elle était intriguée par notre famille, mais pas du tout intimidée. Une fois rentrés dans la maison, Alice fit les présentations.  
-Je vous présente Iris, qui vient du sud-est de la France. Je pense qu'elle peut nous aider.  
Nous la saluâmes tous les uns après les autres. Elle parlait assez bien l'anglais, mais avec un accent qui fit mourir de rire Emmett. Il s'excusa évidemment mais la fille lui lança un regard si noir, malgré ses yeux violets, qu'il resta pétrifié quelques secondes. Je lis dans ses pensées qu'elle aimait bien Emmett, mais que c'était sa manière à elle de se moquer de lui. Le rabaisser autant qu'il se moquait des autres. J'admirais le caractère de cette fille autant que ses yeux. Elle s'entendit bien avec Bella. Et évidemment mal avec Rosalie qui avait toujours des réticences à accepter les nouvelles têtes.

Nous avons expliqué à Iris notre problème avec Ambre et Sébastien. Puis Carlisle posa enfin la question à notre nouvelle invitée :  
-Alors Iris, que peux-tu nous dire à propos de nos deux ennemis ?  
-Eh bien, au vu de ce que vous venez de me raconter, je pense que ce sont sûrement les lointains descendants de ce que l'on pourrait appeler des elfes.  
Nous étions tous bouche bée. Des elfes. Effectivement, nous n'aurions jamais trouvé sans l'intervention d'Iris. Dans les histoires, ces êtres étaient pacifiques. Sauf que nous étions bien placés pour savoir que les livres ne reflétaient pas toujours la vérité. Je questionnais Iris :  
- Peux-tu nous en dire plus ?  
-Ils se sentent chez eux dans la forêt. Ils sont prêts à tout pour défendre les arbres, les animaux… Tout ce qui est naturel. Pour eux, vous êtes une erreur de la nature. Vous tuez les hommes, ou dans votre cas les animaux. Vous devez donc mourir car vous ne respectez pas l'équilibre naturel.  
Elle nous regarda tous les uns après les autres. Je ne me sentais pas concerné par cette description. Nous nous imposions des quotas justement pour respecter la nature. Ces accusations me semblaient injustes. Pourtant, je savais qu'Iris disait la vérité, et que ces elfes pensaient réellement cela de notre espèce. Etions-nous réellement une erreur de la nature ? Interrompant mes réflexions, Iris continua :  
-Depuis des siècles, les elfes s'entraînent pour combattre les vampires. Ils n'ont pas la force adéquate, mais ils sont rapides et agiles. Et surtout, ils manient l'arbalète comme personne. L'arc aussi, mais c'est moins pratique. Dés que vous êtes à distance de tir, mieux vaut se cacher que de risquer de se prendre une flèche tirée par un elfe. Ils sont imbattables de ce côté-là.  
Rosalie était maintenant intriguée par la nouvelle venue :  
- Comment les connais-tu ?  
Iris eu un sourire triste.  
-J'ai eu affaire à eux dans mon pays natal. Mon pouvoir m'a sauvé la vie.  
Ce fut Bella qui osa la questionner.  
-Ton pouvoir ?  
Elle sourit cette fois ci sincèrement en répondant :  
-Je peux figer les gens. Demande au grand bourru ce qu'il en a pensé.  
Emmett répondit, vexé.  
-C'est en effet assez impressionnant… Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de révéler à tout le monde que tu m'avais figé !  
Iris rigola, fière de sa vengeance. Cela allait être drôle si elle restait quelque temps avec nous. Mais pour le moment, ses propos manquaient d'explications.  
-Je ne comprends pas, des flèches ne peuvent pas nous tuer ! Elles ne peuvent même pas nous blesser.  
Son sourire avait disparut pour laisser place au sérieux. Elle semblait prendre très à cœur cette histoire d'elfe.  
-Ce sont de très bons orfèvres. La pointe de leur flèche est taillée de manière à transpercer la peau d'un vampire. Elles sont conçues pour s'enfoncer dans notre peau de marbre et s'y accrocher. Et puis, ils maîtrisent tout ce qui se rapproche de la médecine naturelle.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant. Nous étions pendus à ses lèvres. Puis elle reprit :  
-Et donc, ils sont de fervents utilisateurs de poisons et de venins. Fais-toi toucher par une de leur flèche et tu seras paralysé le temps qu'ils t'achèvent.  
Les nouvelles qu'apportaient Iris n'étaient pas très rassurantes. Surtout qu'avec des loups-garous de leur côté, cela devenait très dangereux… Il leur faudrait à peine quelques minutes pour venir à bout d'une famille comme la notre s'ils étaient organisés. Heureusement qu'Ambre et Sébastien n'avaient pas l'air de fins stratèges.

Malgré cette menace, nous sommes allés au lycée plus détendus que lors de la dernière semaine. Savoir qui ils étaient était dans un sens rassurant. Et puis nous étions quasiment au complet, et nous avions Iris en plus. Bella et moi avions passé la nuit à réfléchir à des moyens de révéler aux nouveaux que nous étions au courant. Nous n'avions guère avancé. Nous n'avions pas trouvé mieux que de les isoler et leur dire de manière pacifique. Mais est-ce que c'était réellement utile de leur avouer que nous les avions démasqués ? Bella voulait leur parler le plus tôt possible. J'étais partisan de l'attente. S'ils étaient vraiment des elfes, dés qu'ils nous sauraient au courant, ils essaieraient de nous tuer. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Bella les considérait comme des personnes, et voulait essayer de les raisonner. Pour le moment, nous avions décidé d'un statu quo. Nous ne pouvions pas jouer nos vies d'immortels pour faire plaisir à l'autre. J'étais heureux, content de la vie que j'avais réussi malgré moi à obtenir. Les elfes n'arrêteraient pas mon bonheur.

Un soir, Iris vint nous chercher au lycée pour apercevoir les elfes. Quand ils sortirent de classe, et que Sébastien aperçut Iris, l'air autour de nous se chargea instantanément d'électricité. Je me demandais s'ils se connaissaient, même si d'après leurs pensées c'était leur première rencontre. Chacun se dévisageait, et semblait essayer de tuer l'autre d'un regard. En fait, ils se battaient avec leurs yeux, j'en étais sûr. Sébastien avait-il lui aussi un pouvoir ? Dans tous les cas, ils dégageaient une aura impressionnante tous les deux. Je lus dans leurs pensées leur admiration respective pour leur adversaire. Leurs visages étaient crispés, je pouvais palper leur concentration. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. J'avais l'impression qu'un clignement d'œil aurait signé leur mort. Une question me trottait dans la tête : pourquoi s'étaient-ils attaqués ? Bella, debout à côté de moi, ne comprenait rien et j'essayais de lui expliquer ce que je captais. Mais cela était flou. Ce fut Ambre qui interrompit le combat oculaire :  
-Vous nous avez ramené une nouvelle amie ! Que c'est gentil !  
Son sarcasme n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Nous étions tous étonnés de ce qui venait de se passer, et aucun n'avait envie de se quereller pour des broutilles. Cependant, la remarque d'Ambre avait permit de ramener sur terre les deux belligérants. Iris sourit à Ambre.  
-Je m'appelle Iris. Je suis sûre que l'on va très bien s'entendre toutes les deux.  
Je faillis rire en entendant son hypocrisie volontairement marquée. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Sébastien vint se placer entre sa sœur et Iris.  
-Et moi c'est Sébastien. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.  
Et il était sincère. Il était obnubilé par Iris. C'était étonnant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Iris aussi semblait hypnotisée par l'elfe. Mais c'était une passion teintée de haine.  
Un attroupement s'était formé autour de nous. Tous les humains croyaient que cela allait dégénérer en bagarre. Et pour le coup, cela aurait pu. Sauf que devant tant de témoins, nous n'aurions pas fait grand-chose. Mike vint me voir pour me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide pour mater les deux nouveaux. Je manquai de m'étouffer, Mike ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec aucun d'entre nous, même avec Bella qui était la moins douée pour les bagarres.

Le soir, j'essayais de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.  
-Iris, tu connaissais Sébastien ?  
Elle secoua la tête. Ses jolies boucles ondulaient autour de son visage enfantin.  
-Non, c'était la première fois que je le voyais.  
-Mais pourquoi l'as-tu attaqué immédiatement ? Il ne t'avait rien fait il me semble.  
Son visage se déforma, elle hésitait entre peur et haine.  
-Je me suis sentie en danger. Quand je l'ai aperçu, son regard m'a fait l'effet d'une flèche lancée en plein cœur. Je me suis sentie attaquée, et j'ai riposté.  
Je ne comprenais pas. Sébastien n'avait jamais attaqué personne. En tout cas son pouvoir était lié à ses yeux. Et quand les filles le regardaient, elles ne pouvaient plus détacher leur regard du beau blond. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient dans mon crâne.  
-Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais il hypnotise les gens c'est bien ça ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
-Il me semble aussi. Sauf que son pouvoir ne marchait pas sur moi, ça a était le contraire. En fait, comme tu le sais, mon pouvoir fonctionne avec mes yeux, et je pense que deux pouvoirs similaires doivent se sentir en quelque sorte…  
J'avais une tonne de question à poser. Cette fille m'impressionnait.  
-Ton pouvoir est-il lié à la couleur de tes yeux ? Que tu aies soif où non, j'ai remarqué qu'ils restaient toujours violets…  
-En effet. Lors de ma vie humaine mes yeux étaient déjà teintés de violet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis liée à cette couleur. Pour Sébastien, c'est le vert… Nos pouvoirs semblent s'annihiler lorsqu'ils sont utilisés l'un contre l'autre. Je n'ai pas d'autres explications. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'elfe doté d'un pouvoir spécial auparavant.  
Je n'aimais pas cela du tout.  
-Tu penses qu'il faut les tuer ?  
Elle prit un air décidé.  
-J'en suis sûre. Mais vous êtes trop pacifiques pour cela j'ai l'impression.  
Je secouai ma tête de désespoir. Bella et moi ne pourrions nous jamais avoir la paix ?  
-Nous nous battons que si cela est nécessaire. Nous n'allons pas tuer les gens juste car ils sont sensés être nos ennemis. Ambre et Sébastien sont peut être juste venus ici pour être avec Jacob. Je ne veux pas qu'ils détruisent mon bonheur, pourquoi est ce que je détruirais le leur ?


	3. Chapter 3 partie 1

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontation**

**Part. 1 : Bella**

J'avais énormément d'appréhension le lendemain en allant au lycée. La venue d'Iris la veille n'avait pas arrangé les choses. En fait, j'avais l'impression que deux clans s'affrontaient sans oser donner le premier coup : vampires VS elfes. Au lycée, nous étions deux contre deux, mais ils n'avaient pas d'armes (nous l'espérions). Dés que nous nous retrouvions dehors, nous étions en position de force, mais eux avaient sûrement leurs arbalètes. Je ne voyais pas ce que nous pouvions faire, et cela me rendait nerveuse.

Comme toutes les fois où je me posais trop de questions, l'impulsive Ambre me donnait les réponses sur un plateau. Cette fois ci encore, ce fut en cours de sport. Nous devions courir tout autour du lycée, le long d'un parcours qui atteignait presque les dix kilomètres. Je me disais que l'enseignant voulait sûrement tuer ses pauvres élèves humains. Pour Edward et moi, ce serait une partie de plaisir. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'Ambre et Sébastien viendraient mettre leur grain de sel. Les deux premiers kilomètres, nous prîmes de l'avance tranquillement sur tous les autres coureurs, excepté évidemment les deux elfes, mais cela ne nous gênait pas. La course était vivifiante. Au troisième kilomètre, le parcours s'enfonçait légèrement dans la forêt. Ce fut là qu'ils nous rattrapèrent, et qu'Ambre nous héla :  
-Alors, il n'y a plus de témoins aujourd'hui. Ni votre amie aux yeux violets pour vous protéger.  
Edward connaissait leurs pensées et maîtrisait mieux que moi la diplomatie, voilà pourquoi il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui réponde.  
-Certes, mais nous savons qui vous êtes maintenant. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de la protection d'Iris contre vous.  
Ambre nous toisa.  
-Pourtant, mon frère semble penser que sans elle vous êtes foutus. Elle seule peut annihiler son pouvoir.  
Elle m'exaspérait, comme à son habitude. Elle ne laissait jamais Sébastien s'exprimer et parlait toujours en son nom. Cela m'énerva. Je criai en même temps que je lui sautai dessus :  
-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'Iris pour nous défendre !  
Instantanément, je la plaquai contre le premier arbre venu. Elle avait beau être rapide, elle n'avait pas anticipé mon attaque. Et elle n'avait pas de force pour me repousser. Je ne supportai plus de la voir, elle et son magnifique visage. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu avoir envie de les toucher le premier jour. J'étais énervée pour de nombreuses choses, j'avais perdu toute sérénité. Ce fut mon défouloir. La cognant contre l'arbre, je débitai tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur :  
- Ecoute-moi bien petite elfe. Nous savons qui vous êtes, nous connaissons vos moyens d'attaquer, vos pouvoirs, vos forces et vos points faibles. Je te propose la paix, puisque comme tu peux le voir, tu n'as pas la force de nous combattre. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Ce ne fut pas Ambre qui me répondit, mais la voix d'Edward, qui me semblait si faible…  
-Bella… il…  
Je me retournai et je vis Sébastien qui était en train d'hypnotiser Edward. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne m'étais jamais battue. Alors je fis la chose la plus bête de ma vie, je vins me mettre entre Edward et Sébastien. Aussitôt, je sentis qu'Edward était libéré du charme. Quant-à moi, même si je trouvais Sébastien ravissant, et que j'appréciais le fait qu'Edward ne sache pas lire dans mes pensées, je ne semblais pas atteinte. Je le compris quand Sébastien écarquilla les yeux de surprises. Me sentant en position de force, je redemandais :  
-Alors, la paix ou pas ?  
Encore une fois, ce ne fut pas les elfes qui me répondirent. Bon sang, tous les vampires avaient décidé de me mettre les bâtons dans les roues aujourd'hui.  
-Ne leur offre pas la paix Bella, ils veulent ta mort.  
Iris était apparue derrière Edward. Je fus stupéfaite.  
- Que fais-tu ici ?  
Elle me sourit amicalement.  
-Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à des elfes et je n'avais rien à faire dans la maison des Cullen. Je suis donc venue les surveiller ici… et on dirait que j'ai bien fait.  
Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. J'appréciais que nous soyons trois contre deux maintenant, mais Iris était trop belliqueuse. Moi je voulais la paix.  
-Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi pour les maîtriser.  
-Oui, mais moi je veux les tuer.  
Je la regardais avec un air interrogatif. Pourquoi voulait-elle tellement s'acharner sur eux ? Elle soupira et répondit à ma question muette :  
-Des elfes ont assassiné mon frère il y a des années, et depuis je me suis juré de les exterminer.  
Sébastien renchérit de sa voix calme et posée :  
-Et de notre côté c'est pareil. Nous sommes formés pour tuer les vampires. Nous n'accepterons jamais la paix Bella.  
J'étais fatiguée de leur demander quelque chose qu'ils ne se donnaient même pas la peine d'imaginer. De toute façon, la lutte s'était déjà engagée. Iris avait figé Ambre, ce dont, finalement, je lui étais reconnaissante puisque cette dernière ne pouvait plus parler. Et comme la fois précédente, Iris et Sébastien s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Les yeux violets d'Iris face aux verts de Sébastien. Le combat était captivant, l'air autour d'eux était lourd. Chacun essayait de trouver une faille chez l'adversaire. Il se passait quelque chose de fort entre eux, une sorte de courant qui naviguait de l'un à l'autre. Impossible de savoir qui aurait le dessus. Leurs pouvoirs semblaient de force égale. Je me retournai pour savoir ce qu'Edward pensait du combat, s'il fallait que nous intervenions. J'eut la réponse tout de suite, Edward s'était une fois de plus fait hypnotiser et avait le regard vide. Je m'avançai vers lui pour le secouer. En même temps, je vis arriver les autres élèves, qui avaient fini par nous rattraper. Ils étaient à une centaine de mètres et ne nous voyaient pas encore. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils débouchent sur cette scène. Iris et Sébastien étaient toujours en plein duel, et ne semblaient pas voir le monde environnant. Et puis Ambre était toujours figée. Sans réfléchir, je lui sautai dessus et je la balançais dans les arbres, à l'abri des regards. Puis, je revins vers Edward et le forçai à bouger. Tant pis pour les deux autres, ils s'en sortiraient bien tous seuls. Nous avons avancés de quelques mètres pour voir ce qu'il arrivait. Les élèves n'étaient pas tout à fait arrivés au niveau du combat silencieux. Et au moment où ils bifurquèrent pour rentrer dans la forêt, Sébastien sauta sur Iris. Elle l'esquiva sans peine et le poursuivit à travers les arbres. Les élèves continuèrent leur chemin sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Edward avait déjà rebroussé chemin et s'enfonçait dans les arbres pour les suivre. N'ayant pas envie qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à mon bien aimé, je le suivis. Ils avaient de l'avance et Edward courait plus vite que moi. Je le perdis de vue un instant. Quand je le rattrapais, il était à terre et semblait ailleurs. Cela allait-il devenir une habitude ? J'espérais que c'était la vision d'Alice et que cela ne se reproduirait plus. J'étais vraiment inquiète pour Edward.  
-Edward, comment vas-tu ?  
Il reprit ses esprits.  
-Ca va… Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'est arrivé. Je les suivais, et j'entendais leurs pensées. Aucun des deux n'avait le dessus sur l'autre. Puis Sébastien m'a fixé pour m'hypnotiser. Il m'a ordonné de rester là et j'ai obéi.  
Je sentais qu'il n'appréciait pas cette faiblesse. Que Sébastien ait réussi à le dominer l'énervait. J'avais envie de le rassurer, Sébastien pouvait hypnotiser n'importe qui, Edward n'était pas plus faible qu'un autre. Mais il avait déjà reprit la parole, et disait d'une voix monocorde que je ne lui connaissais pas :  
- Mais j'entendais à peine leurs pensées, j'étais trop fixé sur lui. J'ai juste vu que s'occuper de moi l'avait déconcentré, et Iris en a profité pour lui sauter dessus. Après, rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais plus que penser à Sébastien, et impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose. Pourtant Iris a dû le tuer vu qu'il était déconcentré.  
Il semblait dépité par sa mésaventure. Triste de ne pas avoir réussi à s'opposer à Sébastien. Je pensais qu'un peu d'action lui ferait du bien :  
-C'est étrange. Viens on va les suivre.  
Mais nous n'avons rien appris de plus. Iris avait dû porter l'elfe, puisque nous distinguions nettement ses traces alors que l'odeur de Sébastien était plus diffuse. Ils s'éloignaient, et pas en direction de la maison. Iris avait sûrement voulu emporter son ennemi pour l'achever. Impossible d'en savoir plus, nous n'allions pas la suivre si elle avait choisit de s'isoler.


	4. Chapter 3 parties 2, 3 et 4

**Part. 2 : Bella**

Iris n'était pas réapparue depuis trois jours. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi elle était partie, ni quel était son but. Si elle voulait réellement exterminer les elfes, elle aurait dû achever Sébastien et rentrer pour s'occuper de sa sœur. Penser à Ambre me mit dans tous mes états. Je la détestais. Elle venait ruiner ma vie alors que celle-ci s'était justement stabilisée. J'étais heureuse avec Edward, mon père m'avait acceptée comme j'étais, et j'avais été accueillie chez les Cullen les bras ouverts. De quel droit une fille pouvait-elle débarquer et tout briser ? Je haïssais Ambre car elle était liée à l'aspect de ma vie que j'avais raté, Jacob. Je n'aurais peut être jamais dû sortir avec lui. Il ne serait pas parti, et n'aurait jamais rencontré Ambre. Ou peut être était-ce le destin, Ambre serait venue à lui… Cela m'aurait encore plus brisée. Jacob s'était imprégné d'Ambre, et je ne pouvais rien faire à part respecter leur amour. Mais elle, elle devait respecter le mien, sinon je la tuerai. Cette évidence me sauta à l'esprit. Qu'elle touche à un cheveu d'Edward, qu'elle émette l'hypothèse de nous approcher, et je la tuerai. Je ne comprenais plus pourquoi je lui avais proposé la paix. Elle ne l'avait pas accepté, cela serait la guerre. Je me demandais si c'était ma nature de vampire qui me faisait réagir ainsi. Mais maintenant que j'avais réussi à devenir comme Edward, maintenant que nous avions l'éternité pour nous aimer et que j'avais la force de me défendre, je ne pouvais plus tolérer qu'un grain de sable vienne tout gâcher. Evidemment, je n'avais aucune méthode de combat, je ne m'étais jamais battue en tant qu'humaine, et jamais réellement en tant que vampire. Elle, elle était entraînée et pouvait m'embrocher de loin. Il fallait qu'on réfléchisse à une tactique. Je partis rejoindre Edward.

-Edward, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se battre contre eux.  
Mon virement de pensée l'étonna :  
- Pourquoi veux-tu te battre maintenant ?  
-Mieux vaut anticiper la bataille que de se retrouver le jour où ils voudront nous tuer sans savoir quoi faire. Ils n'ont pas accepté la paix. Regarde comme tu étais faible aujourd'hui contre Sébastien. En plus nous ne savons pas si Ambre a un pouvoir.  
-Elle en a un.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais tout à l'heure quand tu leur as avoué que nous savions qui ils étaient, tu as aussi rajouté « on connaît vos pouvoirs ». Ambre a tiqué car elle ne pensait pas que nous étions au courant pour elle. Mais elle n'a rien dévoilé de plus.  
-Raison de plus pour que tu m'apprennes à combattre alors.  
Il me sourit gentiment et acquiesça.  
-C'est exact… Viens on va s'entraîner sur le terrain de baseball.

Je ne pensais pas le convaincre si facilement. Je ne compris qu'une fois là-bas qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se battre. Il n'avait pas prévenu les autres membres de la famille, et nous étions seuls au milieu de cette immense clairière. Il me prit par la main et me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-Bella te souviens tu de quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?  
-Euh…le 13 septembre non ?  
En même temps que je lui répondis, je compris pourquoi il était seul. Pourquoi il m'avait emmené là. J'avais vraiment l'esprit ailleurs en ce moment.  
-Bon anniversaire mon amour !  
J'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Je n'avais pas vu Charlie aujourd'hui et je me mis à culpabiliser. Il avait sûrement dû penser à moi, et je n'étais pas venu le voir le jour de mon anniversaire. Il allait m'en vouloir à sa manière. En même temps, depuis que j'étais vampire, j'avais complètement perdu le cours du temps.  
-Mais on ne fête plus son anniversaire lorsqu'on est vampire !  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le fêterait plus. Tu pourrais me remercier plutôt…  
Son visage fit une moue boudeuse. Il était si craquant. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser.  
-Merci euh…merci de m'avoir souhaité bon anniversaire ?  
Il sourit à pleines dents.  
-Mais non ! Merci du cadeau…  
-Quel cadeau ?  
Il sortit de sa poche arrière une petite sacoche en cuir noir. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas fait des folies pour mon anniversaire, je détestais me sentir en déséquilibre avec Edward.  
-Voici un bijou auquel je tiens énormément. Et je suis sûr qu'il t'ira parfaitement.  
J'ouvris la pochette délicatement. J'en sortis une chaîne constituée de petits maillons argentés, où plutôt en argent connaissant Edward, et au bout de laquelle pendait le pendentif le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'extasier.  
-Il est splendide !  
Ce pendentif avait la forme de deux gouttes d'eau tête bêche, la partie la plus grosse étant en commun. Sauf que la goutte du haut était plus petite et plus ronde que celle du bas qui était plus allongée. Quant à ces fameuses gouttes, c'étaient deux pierres magnifiques. Elles me faisaient penser à la clarté de la lune, avec des reflets bleutés.  
-Ce sont des pierres de lune.  
-Merci beaucoup Edward, c'est vraiment très joli.  
Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était ravi de m'avoir fait plaisir. Il passa derrière moi pour me mettre le collier. Puis il repassa face à moi et contempla le bijou qui tombait légèrement plus haut que ma poitrine.  
-C'est toi qui est vraiment très jolie.  
Puis il se pencha, et m'embrassa. C'était si bon. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, j'avais oublié comme c'était agréable d'embrasser Edward. Chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, je palpitais, mais je n'y faisais plus attention. Ce soir là, c'était aussi intense qu'un premier baiser. Je sentais qu'Edward profitait lui aussi pleinement de cet instant. Là, perdue dans ses bras, je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu penser à me battre. Je n'étais pas faite pour cela. J'étais faite uniquement pour embrasser Edward, être dans ses bras, admirer son corps parfait, caresser du bout des doigts son torse d'apollon, passer ma main dans ses cheveux. C'était mon unique but dans la vie éternelle qui s'offrait à moi. Et Edward semblait apprécier que je m'occupe de lui. Que je sois avec lui, et même que je lui appartienne pour l'éternité. Nous nous sommes enlacés pour profiter de cet instant magique…

**Part. 3 : Edward**

C'était tellement bon de se retrouver seul avec Bella. Nous avions été pris par les événements et par la peur face aux nouveaux venus. Ce soir, je n'avais eut qu'un seul but, profiter de chaque seconde avec Bella. Elle était mon unique amour, la femme qui allait être à mes côtés pour l'éternité. J'adorais penser cela. J'avais l'impression que nous avions déjà tant souffert. A cause de moi tout d'abord, puis de Jacob, Bella avait passé de très mauvais moments. Jamais plus je ne pourrais permettre que cela recommence. En fait, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était vampire, je me sentais toujours comme son protecteur. J'avais également souffert, de notre séparation, de la voir avec Jacob, et surtout de sa transformation. Heureusement qu'elle ne m'en avait pas voulu. Mais je culpabilisais tout de même. Sauf dans des instants comme ceux là. Quand nos étreintes dépassaient tout ce que j'espérais, je ne regrettais rien. Bella était dans mes bras, je l'aimais et elle m'aimait. Rien d'autre ne pouvait m'atteindre. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais…

-Aie Edward, tu m'as fait mal au dos…  
-Tu rigoles, je ne t'ai pas touché !  
-Je te promets Edward, tu m'as…  
-Bella ! Bella !  
Elle me tomba dans les bras. Anormal pour un vampire, même si ce vampire s'appelait Bella. C'est alors que je découvris la cause de son malaise. Elle avait une flèche plantée dans le dos. Instinctivement, je me réfugiai à l'abri des arbres en portant Bella. Je hurlai de désespoir. Les elfes avaient touché Bella, ils méritaient la mort. Alors que je me promettais de veiller sur elle, ils l'avaient lâchement empoisonnée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le corps de Bella sans protection. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus les laisser s'en aller. Je m'emportais.  
-Jacob ! Saleté de cabot, montre-moi tes poils ! Et ramène ta copine tant que tu y es ! Tu sais, la blondinette qui se croit habile au maniement d'une arbalète !  
Rien. Ces lâches devaient être partis ; ou ils se cachaient. Ils n'osaient même pas se montrer à découvert. Et dire qu'ils avaient attaqué alors que Bella et moi nous étions en train de nous embrasser. J'appelai Alice sur son portable pour qu'elle me rejoigne vite. Et qu'elle amène des remèdes surtout, même si je ne savais pas du tout ce qui avait fait cet effet là à Bella. Je me sentais vulnérable. Mais courageux. Ils n'allaient vraiment pas s'en sortir comme cela. Je criais de plus belle :  
-Alors Jacob, tu n'as même pas le courage de te montrer face à ton adversaire. Tu continues de baisser dans mon estime… Et dire qu'à un moment, je voulais te laisser Bella car elle semblait heureuse. Heureusement qu'elle a été assez intelligente pour te quitter.  
Mon coup bas eut l'effet escompté, Jacob sauta au milieu du terrain de baseball, à l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques secondes auparavant. En plus, Jacob avait entraîné Ambre dans son sillon. Et une Ambre plutôt énervée, ce qui la rendait particulièrement jolie.  
-Jacob, j'espère que tu n'as pas sauté dans cette clairière juste parce que la sangsue a prononcé le prénom de ton ex. Sinon je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi. Tu perds les pédales là !  
Je souris intérieurement, l'elfe était jalouse. Au moins, elle était amoureuse de Jacob. Je devrais le signaler à Bella lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Je m'approchai à la lisière entre les bois et le terrain.  
-Jacob, tu as l'air plus sensible que ta petite camarade de jeu. Voudrais-tu nous fournir un remède pour soigner Bella ? Je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle meure, même si c'est ta sublime amie qui l'a tuée.  
Ambre ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.  
-Tu as intérêt à répondre correctement à cette question si tu ne veux pas recevoir une de mes flèches.  
C'était intéressant. Jacob se retrouvait pris entre deux positions pas très agréables. Je lisais dans son esprit qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis il pense à son amour pour Ambre. Il ne voulait absolument pas la décevoir, et cela passait avant tout. A côté, Bella n'était absolument rien.  
-Cela m'est égal Edward. Bella est la tienne maintenant, tu n'avais qu'à mieux la protéger.  
Je me préparai à bondir sur Jacob. Il avait brisé tous les liens qui auraient pu exister entre nous et rien ne pouvait plus me retenir de l'étriper. Sauf ces yeux bleus qui me fixèrent rageusement.  
-Je te conseille de ne pas sauter Edward, tu serais surpris de voir avec quelle rapidité je peux tirer une flèche.  
J'essayais de réfléchir plutôt que d'attaquer comme un sauvage. Ils étaient deux et j'étais seuls. Je devais attendre Alice pour être à égalité. Surtout que je ne connaissais pas le pouvoir d'Ambre. Je devais les faire parler.  
- Que peut-on faire pour Bella ?  
-Tu crois que je vais répondre à tes questions ? Tu espères aussi un antidote peut être ?  
Ambre m'énervait au plus haut point. Je ne la supportais plus. Son visage, qui aurait pu être si agréable à regarder, me révulsait. Elle avait tout gâché dans la nouvelle vie de Bella. Elle allait payer pour cela, je devais juste trouver un moyen de l'attaquer. Pour le moment, ses yeux luisaient de rage. Jacob, à ses côtés, semblait plus calme. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à Jacob, Bella ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je devais l'isoler. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Ambre cria.  
-Tu ne peux rien faire contre un elfe et un loup-garou. Je peux t'immobiliser avant que tu ne sois au courant de mes pensées et Jacob te tuera.  
-Si Jacob a aimé un tant soit peu Bella, il ne me fera jamais de mal.  
Le concerné cria rageusement.  
-Là tu rêves Edward. Je déteste tous les buveurs de sang. Bella la vampire n'est plus Bella l'humaine. Je n'aurai aucune pitié pour toi.  
Et le pire, c'est que je savais qu'il disait vrai. Le fait qu'il ait trouvé son âme sœur, et que ce soit Ambre, avait chamboulé toute la personnalité de Jacob. Il l'aimait plus que tout, et n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Et surtout, ils avaient une passion commune qui les réunissait : tuer les vampires. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire contre eux. J'avais plus de force qu'eux deux réunis et plus de vitesse qu'Ambre. Je pouvais entendre leurs pensées pour de bon car il y avait tellement de sentiments en jeu qu'ils ne pouvaient plus filtrer leurs pensées. J'avais donc des avantages sur eux, et je devais en profiter. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas laisser le corps de Bella sans protection. Jacob serait peut être assez fou pour la tuer. En attendant Alice, je continuai à parler.  
- La meute ne doit pas être bien contente de toi Jacob. Déclencher une guerre alors que le traité est encore en vigueur, ce n'est pas très malin. Même si vous nous tuez aujourd'hui, le reste de ma famille nous vengera. Et je n'aimerais pas croiser Carlisle après la mort de ses enfants.  
Le seul que je pouvais toucher en disant cela était Jacob. Ambre ne connaissait pas Carlisle. Jacob, lui, savait que la patience et la gentillesse de mon père égaleraient sa soif de vengeance si jamais il nous arrivait quoique ce soit. L'envie de meurtre de Jacob se calma un peu. La peur lui fit retrouver légèrement la raison. Il pensa au passé, à Bella. Même s'il ne se rappelait que des vagues souvenirs sans bonheur, tout n'était pas perdu grâce à lui. Il tenta -le pauvre- de changer la tournure des événements.  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment utile de les tuer Ambre.  
Il n'aurait jamais du dire cela. Ambre le foudroya du regard. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas le même pouvoir qu'Iris, sinon Jacob aurait succombé sur le champ. Elle allait passer sa colère contre lui. Il allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure, je le voyais dans l'esprit d'Ambre. Elle l'aimait vraiment, et il venait de lui briser le cœur en montrant cette petite faiblesse. Ambre ne pensait plus à moi. Ce fut le moment que je choisis pour attaquer.

Je plaquai Ambre au sol. Pour la deuxième fois, elle n'avait pas anticipé l'attaque d'un vampire. Les elfes n'étaient peut être pas de si terribles adversaires que ce que je pensais. Sauf que j'étais seul, et qu'ils étaient deux. Jacob ne se posa même pas de question, il sauta, muta et atterrit devant moi la gueule grande ouverte. Je me retins de lâcher un juron, j'avais espéré qu'il ne m'agresse pas. Enfin, cela ne changeait pas mon pouvoir, j'anticipais tout ce qu'il faisait. Ambre avait l'arbalète au poing, et mettait une flèche en place. Je frappai Jacob de manière à l'énerver sans le brutaliser. Evidemment, il répondit à ma provocation et me poursuivit. Je pus aller à l'abri des arbres, et donc hors de portée des flèches de l'elfe. Jacob me suivait toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre moi. Il avait la vitesse en plus, et ses griffes pouvaient me lacérer comme un couteau dans du beurre. Mais je ne comptai pas aller bien loin, et mon pouvoir me donnait un avantage considérable. Je sautai sur un arbre, mes jambes prirent une impulsion contre le tronc pour faire un salto arrière et me retrouver derrière Jacob. Lui comptait sauter dans l'arbre pour me suivre, il ne vit pas que je me retrouvais derrière lui. Je le frappai au niveau du coup, de la tête et des pattes. Il était sonné et à terre. J'allais maintenant pouvoir m'occuper de son amie.

**Part. 4 : Bella / Edward**

Je me sentais vaseuse. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, je savourais mon bonheur et puis…plus rien. Le trou noir. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente, ni surtout, pourquoi j'avais été inconsciente. Les vampires ne tombaient pas dans les pommes normalement. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits puis de contrôler mon corps. En me levant je ressentis une douleur fulgurante au niveau du dos. Cela me revenait, j'avais senti une piqûre dans le dos avant de sombrer. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui avait pu m'attaquer ? J'étais sensée ne pas sentir les moustiques normalement. Et puis je compris. Une flèche elfique. Je passai ma main dans mon dos, et sentit effectivement le projectile. Respirant un grand coup, je la retirai. Cela picota, mais ce n'était pas insurmontable. La flèche était taillée d'une manière bien particulière. L'extrémité était si pointue qu'elle pouvait effectivement transpercer ma peau. Puis, à quelques millimètres de la pointe, il y avait six petits hameçons rentrés vers l'intérieur pour s'accrocher à la cible. C'était un vrai travail d'orfèvre. Mais c'était surtout une arme très dangereuse. Je me demandais quel poison ils m'avaient injecté, et surtout si cela allait me tuer. J'étais bel et bien réveillée maintenant. Il fallait que je retrouve cette satanée Ambre et qu'elle me donne un antidote. Heureusement, je n'eus pas à aller bien loin. Elle était dans la clairière environnante, son arbalète à la main, et elle scrutait les environs. Elle n'avait pas l'air sûre d'elle. Elle semblait stressée, et le moindre bruit lui aurait fait tirer la flèche. Mais pourquoi était-elle seule ? Pourquoi Edward n'était pas avec moi ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, et je décidai de la faire craquer nerveusement. Je pris une pierre et la lançais à une vingtaine de mètre sur ma droite. Immédiatement, elle tira comme je l'avais prévu. Elle n'atteignit personne, et heureusement car je ne savais pas où se trouvait Edward. J'essayais de lui sauter dessus pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs. Mais mon engourdissement avais repris le dessus, et je m'affalais au milieu de la clairière. Elle me vit donc m'écrouler lamentablement à quelques mètres d'elle. J'avais l'impression d'être le seul vampire maladroit sur terre. Elle vint se placer à côté de moi, elle savait qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'appeler doucement '_Edward_' avant de retourner au pays des cauchemars.

**/*--------------------------*\**

Bella était à terre. Je faillis hurler de douleur quand je vis Ambre s'en approcher. Qu'allait-elle faire à Bella ? Pourquoi Alice n'arrivait-elle pas ? Je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé Bella seule, cela ne m'avait mené à rien. Certes, Jacob était hors service pour quelques minutes et j'aurais dû avoir le temps de m'occuper d'Ambre. Sauf que Bella avait voulu être trop courageuse comme d'habitude. J'étais toujours moqueur mais admiratif devant la volonté de Bella. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier, elle était peut être en train de mourir. Penser cela déclencha une haine dans mon corps totalement incontrôlable. Comme la fois où j'avais mordu Bella, je perdis le contrôle. Je sentais que ce n'était plus ma raison qui gouvernait, mais ma nature intrinsèque. CE que j'étais. Le vampire au fond de moi. Et le vampire sentait l'odeur alléchante d'Ambre. Je me rappelais ma première pensée à leur sujet '_leur odeur est une sorte de piège'_. Mais peu m'importait. Ambre avait Bella à ses pieds, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Cette douleur avait réveillé mes instincts primaires. La gorge me brûla. Le venin affluait dans ma bouche. Je passais ma langue sur mes dents acérées. Ce soir, j'allais boire du sang chaud. Je n'avais plus eu autant envie de boire du sang depuis que j'avais transformé Bella. J'avais été plus que comblé par le goût si savoureux de son sang, et depuis ma transformation je ne désirais plus autant les humains. Mais pour la première fois ce soir je ressentais le manque. Le sang d'Ambre serait infect comparé à celui de ma bien-aimée, mais je me sentirais mieux après en avoir fini avec cette elfe.

Je contemplai le visage de mon adversaire. Sa peau rosée m'attirait inexorablement, je sentais le sang pulser sous sa fine membrane colorée. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient magnifiquement autour de son visage, ses yeux bleus étaient somptueux. Sa beauté ne la rendait que plus désirable. Elle était ma proie désignée. Une proie qui n'était pas humaine, mais elfe. La tuer ne me poserait aucun problème d'éthique ou de morale. Elle était mon ennemie, et j'avais soif de son sang. Il fallait juste que j'attaque de manière efficace, mais au vu mon état cela serait facile car ma puissance était décuplée. Libérer le monstre qui sommeillait en moi me donnait des forces, et l'elfe qui me faisait face ne m'effrayait pas. Je réitérais la méthode de Bella, jetant un caillou à ma gauche pour voir sa réaction. Evidemment, elle ne tira pas, elle n'était pas assez bête pour faire deux fois la même erreur. J'allais donc la prendre de vitesse, en espérant qu'elle ne tire pas avant. Je lui courais dessus, car un saut aurait signé mon arrêt de mort. En l'air je n'étais pas aussi équilibré que sur terre. A un mètre d'elle, je fus projeté en arrière comme si j'avais rencontré un mur invisible. Je tombai avec un bruit sourd. Au moins, j'avais trouvé son pouvoir, un bouclier d'air bien réaliste. Je me demandais pourquoi nous ne nous en étions pas rendu compte plus tôt. Bella lui avait déjà sauté dessus, il ne s'était rien passé. En même temps, j'avais remarqué que Bella était insensible à tous les pouvoirs : le mien, celui de Sébastien…je ne voyais pas pourquoi Ambre serait une exception. Quant à moi, je lui avais tout d'abord sauté dessus alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sermonner Jacob, elle n'était pas en position de combat. Alors que cette fois ci, elle s'y attendait. J'avais été bête de ne pas avoir plus réfléchi. Je palpais l'air autour d'elle, impossible de franchir son bouclier. Elle se tourna vers moi, mais ne m'acheva pas. Ses yeux bleus me lançaient des éclairs.  
-Qu'as-tu fait à Jacob ?  
-Je l'ai juste assommé. Il va se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes. Et toi, qu'as-tu fais à Bella ?  
-Je l'ai juste empoisonnée. Elle va se réveiller, puis sombrer, puis se réveiller, puis sombrer…jusqu'à mourir.  
Je sentais sa jouissance quand elle disait cela. Elle ne détestait pas Bella à cause de sa nature profonde, elle haïssait Bella car Jacob avait était amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était pas une guerre entre deux races différentes, c'était un acte de jalousie. Et en voyant Ambre debout devant moi, je me disais que la jalousie ferait des dégâts bien plus importants qu'une simple guerre. Malgré cela, le monstre était toujours réveillé au fond de moi. Et il mourrait d'envie de boire le sang d'Ambre. Sauf que je n'étais pas assez bête pour réattaquer de front.  
Je me mis debout et la questionnais :  
-Et tu comptes la laisser mourir comme cela ? Tu crois que Jacob te pardonnera ?  
Ambre était perdue. Elle voulait la mort de Bella, mais ne voulait pas que Jacob lui en veuille. J'avais la solution à ses problèmes. Je pris le sourire le plus charmeur que j'aie jamais fait. Même Bella n'avait pas eu droit à ce coup bas. Evidemment, Ambre cessa instantanément de penser à Jacob pour se concentrer sur le bel adonis qui lui faisait face. Pour moi, la personne à laquelle elle pensait n'était pas Edward, c'était le monstre à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je vis donc qu'Ambre perdait toute belligérance, son cœur battait la chamade pour d'autres raison. En plus de ce sourire, en plus de l'éblouir par ma seule présence, je lui murmurai d'une manière suave et sensuelle qui m'étonna moi-même :  
-Ambre, j'ai la réponse à tous tes soucis.  
Elle avait baissé toutes ses défenses, je pus m'approcher d'elle tranquillement. Je m'entendis murmurer :  
-J'ai tellement envie…  
Et je me penchais vers elle, vers son cou exquis, vers ses veines qui palpitaient, vers son sang qui m'appelait.

**/*--------------------------*\**

C'était effectivement le pays des cauchemars. J'étais évanouie, mais j'entendais vaguement ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'avais senti Edward avant qu'Ambre ne s'aperçoive de son attaque. L'odeur de mon bien aimé emplissait maintenant mes narines, il devait être très près de moi. J'avais entendu un bruit sourd que je n'avais pas été capable d'identifier. J'avais entendu 'mourir'. J'espérais de toute mon âme de vampire que la peste ne parlait pas de moi. Je n'avais pas été transformée pour mourir si vite. Et puis, j'avais entendu la voix de ténor d'Edward. Jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme cela. Sa voix avait des intonations graves et sensuelles. Il dégageait une émotion que je pouvais palper. Sauf que ses mots n'étaient pas pour moi, mais pour Ambre. Il semblait draguer l'elfe, je n'avais pas d'autre mot pour décrire la manière dont il lui avait adressé la parole. Ceci me fit une décharge électrique qui parcourut tout mon corps. Edward ne m'avait-il pas juré qu'il m'aimait pour l'éternité ? Ne venait-il pas de me faire un magnifique cadeau ? En même temps je me souvins qu'il la trouvait belle. Qu'elle était la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais remarquée à part moi. Et moi, qui étais-je face à elle ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie, une fois de plus. Il avait envie d'elle. Mon corps tressaillit, mon estomac se serra. Je me sentais si mal. **Edward venait de m'achever.**


	5. Chapter 3 parties 5 et 6

**Part. 5 : Flashs**

**Jacob **

J'avais un mal de crâne terrible. Le buveur de sang n'avait pas retenu ses coups, et la douleur se répandait dans tout mon corps. Je tenais à peine sur mes quatre pattes, et mon cerveau avait du mal à suivre les événements. Reprenant mes esprits, je me dirigeais vers la clairière.

**Alice**

Je ne pus que crier : '_Edward non !'_ le plus fort que ma voix le permettait. Il ne devait pas tuer Ambre s'il voulait guérir Bella. Hélas, j'arrivai pile au moment où il était déjà penché sur le cou rosé de l'elfe. J'eus envie de pleurer. Edward venait de tuer la dernière chance de survie de Bella.

**Edward**

Qu'avais-je fait ? J'étais vraiment hors de contrôle. J'avais une fois de plus mordu quelqu'un. Cette fois ci, j'avais bu son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ambre était morte, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en féliciter. Boire du sang humain m'avait rassasié, mais je me sentais mal. J'étais un monstre. Quand j'entendis la voix d'Alice crier '_Non !_ '. Je sus que je venais de faire une énorme bêtise. A cause de mon envie de sang, je n'avais pas eut l'esprit assez clair pour entrevoir les conséquences de mon geste. Je restai figé sur ma proie.

**Jacob**

Non…NON ! Il n'avait pas pu faire cela. Il n'avait pas pu tuer mon âme sœur. Il n'avait pas pu boire le sang d'Ambre. Cette sangsue avait ruiné toute mon existence. D'abord il m'avait pris Bella. Puis Ambre. C'en était trop, je laissais la rage m'envahir, mettant ma raison de côté.

**Alice**

C'est là que je vis l'énorme loup marron-orangé sauter sur mon frère. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais trop loin.

**Edward**

J'avais bien mérité ce qui allait m'arriver. Jacob allait m'achever. Mes yeux s'abaissèrent, j'étais prêt à mourir. Je vis alors Bella allongée à mes pieds. Elle semblait morte. D'un coup, mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement. Je hurlai et me retournai.

**Jacob**

Il avait fait volte face, et avant que j'ai pu le toucher il m'avait plaqué au sol. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Il avait beaucoup plus de force que je ne le pensais, j'étais incapable de bouger un membre.

**Edward**

J'entendis ma voix demander calmement au loup que j'avais immobilisé au sol :  
-Comment guérir Bella ? Répond moi sale cabot.  
J'entendais sa peur qui résonnait dans sa tête. Mais ses pensées étaient incohérentes. Il grogna faiblement. Je sentais mon corps trembler sous l'effet de l'émotion. Mais je réussis à dominer mes sentiments et à rester posé :  
- Transforme-toi avant que je t'achève.  
Il muta. De nouveau ma voix parla :  
-Alors ?  
Il avait peur de moi. Il cria :  
-Je n'en sais rien !  
Je me retins de ne pas lui exploser le crâne. Cette fois ci, les émotions envahirent mon corps et mon être tout entier hurla en même temps que je secouais mon ennemi juré :  
-COMMENT GUERIR BELLA ?

**Alice**

Je dus intervenir à ce moment là. Sinon mon frère aurait tué Jacob, et cela aurait beaucoup trop alourdi le bilan.  
-Il n'en sait rien Edward. Seule Ambre savait ce qu'elle avait mis sur la flèche.  
Et là, je vis mon frère tomber. Jacob s'était relevé, c'était à lui de prendre sa revanche.  
-Enfoiré de buveur de sang. Tu as tué Ambre et tu crois que je vais avoir de la pitié pour toi à cause de Bella.  
Il muta puis attaqua Edward, j'étais tétanisée. Il s'acharna sur mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir. J'étais figée. Inerte. Jacob donnait des coups de griffes sur tout le corps d'Edward. Il était lacéré de la tête au pied, et ne faisait rien pour se défendre. Il semblait attendre la mort avec impatience. Cette soirée était un désastre. Bella, Ambre et après Edward. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir comme cela.

Ce fut Emmett, qui m'avait suivi de près, qui nous sauva tous en réussissant à maîtriser Jacob.

Edward était en piteux état. Bella était verdâtre. Ambre était morte.

**Je ne voyais pas comment cela aurait pu être pire.**

**Part 6 : Edward**

J'avais mal de partout. Jacob n'avait pas retenu ses coups, et je ne lui en voulais pas. J'aurais préféré qu'il m'achève. Emmett n'aurait pas dû intervenir. Si Bella allait mourir, autant valait-il que je sois mort moi aussi. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je haïssais le monstre en moi qui avait tué Ambre. J'avais détruit Jacob en faisant cela. Et même si je détestais le loup-garou, je ne pouvais pas être insensible. Je ressentais ce qu'il devait ressentir car Ambre avait empoisonné Bella. Je lui avais juste rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. J'avais fait ma propre justice, comme il y a 70 ans. Et pourtant, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais recommencer. Qui étais-je pour juger quelqu'un ? Ne voulant plus continuer à me torturer l'esprit, je pensais à Bella. Elle était dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler communément le coma. C'était très étrange pour un vampire. Personne n'avait jamais eu affaire à un cas comme cela. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait durer. Pourquoi Bella se fourrait-elle toujours dans des histoires impossibles ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de la protéger ?

Nous avions eut Carlisle au téléphone. Il m'avait conseillé pour guérir mes plaies. Mais c'était bénin comparé à ce qui touchait Bella. Il nous avait indiqué quelques plantes et quelques médicaments qui pouvaient apaiser ses souffrances. Mais il ne savait pas grand-chose. Il me proposa alors quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. Lui comptait revenir à Forks pour tenter de soigner Bella, moi je pouvais aller chez les Volturi pour qu'ils m'aident. Ils n'avaient peut être pas de remède actuellement, mais si je leur apportais des informations sur les elfes, j'accélérerais les recherches et il y aurait peut être une solution dans leur grande bibliothèque italienne. Je ne voyais que cette possibilité.

Après la bagarre, Emmett avait raccompagné Jacob chez lui. Le pauvre loup-garou, après avoir laissé la rage s'imposer en lui, était complètement sonné. Il semblait mort de l'intérieur. Je ne l'avais pas vu, mais Emmett m'avait raconté comment il s'était laissé porter sans protester, par un vampire. Jacob n'avait plus résisté. Il n'avait plus parlé. Les indiens étaient horrifiés par son état. Et évidemment, cela allait déboucher sur une guerre. Je m'en voulais énormément. Ma famille n'avait pas à souffrir à cause de moi. C'est uniquement moi qui avais rompu le traité, même si techniquement je n'avais rien rompu du tout vu qu'Ambre était un elfe. Mais elle était aussi l'âme sœur de Jacob, et rien que pour cela nos ennemis jurés avaient retrouvé leur esprit belliqueux. Il ne fallait pourtant pas qu'ils frappent les yeux fermés, j'étais le seul responsable. Et j'allais partir… Il fallait qu'ils laissent ma famille en paix, et qu'il considère mon départ comme une victoire pour eux. Evidemment, je comptais revenir. Mais uniquement pour guérir Bella, et une fois que cela serait fait, nous partirions loin d'ici, loin des loups-garous et des elfes qui ne nous avaient apportés que du malheur. Il n'y avait bien que les humains qui ne nous avaient pas fait souffrir. J'allais d'ailleurs voir Mike, le seul dont j'étais assez proche, pour lui confier l'état de Bella, et je lui demandais de la soutenir si jamais elle se réveillait pendant mon absence, que j'espérais courte.

Le lendemain, j'embrassais une dernière fois le corps inanimé de Bella, et je partis pour Volterra. A l'aéroport de New-York, ma première escale, je retrouvais Carlisle.  
-Edward, tu as un air épouvantable.  
-Comment serais-tu si Esmée était mourante alors qu'elle est une vampire ?  
Une fois de plus, je m'en voulais d'avoir des impulsions si violentes. Mon père était la personne la plus juste sur terre.  
- Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs.  
-Pas de problème Edward. Je te comprends comme d'habitude très bien… Je vais vraiment tout faire pour la sauver, ne t'en fais pas. Les elfes utilisent la nature… Le remède doit s'y trouver aussi. J'ai confiance mon fils.  
- Sauve-la s'il te plaît…  
Une fois de plus, j'allais compter sur les autres pour sauver Bella. J'étais un incapable. Je me maudissais.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'admirer le paysage italien en me rendant à Volterra. Les plaines défilaient devant mes yeux vides, puis je montais une colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait la ville fortifiée. La ville la plus sûre du monde, puisque la chasse y était interdite. Mais sûrement la ville la plus dangereuse en cas de saignement. J'étais presque curieux de savoir comment les Volturi réagiraient si un humain se coupait devant eux à Volterra. Auraient-ils assez de sang froid et de sagesse pour résister ? Je ne les jugeais pas, j'avais moi-même échoué en matière de résistance. Je pénétrais dans la ville à la tombée d'un soir. C'était le moment idéal pour avoir une petite discussion. Surtout qu'ils m'attendaient sûrement.

-Edward, quel plaisir de te revoir !  
-Bonsoir Aro.  
Je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir à me retrouver ici. Je n'étais venu dans cette magnifique pièce médiévale uniquement pour sauver Bella. Il fallait aller vite. J'avais le droit à une réunion privée avec les trois vampires, c'était signe d'un grand privilège. Aro avait été transformé dans la force de l'âge, et ses cheveux coupés courts étaient grisonnants. Il était la figure paternelle, le mentor, le guide mais également le vampire plus effrayant du groupe. Les deux autres, Caius et Marcus, faisaient plus jeunes. Leurs cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs et d'un noir de jais. Ils étaient terrifiants, torses nus sous leur cape noire. Pourquoi refusaient-ils la mode actuelle ? J'imaginais assez bien Caius en jean et en polo. Mais je comprenais parfaitement qu'ils devaient bien se distinguer des autres vampires, uniquement pour montrer qui ils étaient. Ceci dit, leur physique était déjà légèrement différents des autres vampires. Leur peau était plus blanche que la majorité d'entre nous, et leurs yeux plus laiteux. Ils étaient en fait moins humains, et plus effrayants. Aro reprit la parole :  
-Alors Edward, tu as de léger problèmes avec des elfes il me semble ?  
-Vous savez déjà tout, Carlisle vous a tout raconté. Je suis venu ici chercher un remède pour soigner Bella, ma compagne. J'espère vous amener assez d'informations pour accélérer les recherches et trouver vite ce qui la soignera.  
Marcus soupira. Caius s'ennuyait ferme et regardait par la fenêtre. Aro me gronda gentiment :  
-Voyons Edward, les vampires ne sont pas des gens très pressés.  
Je m'énervais :  
-Un vampire va mourir, une nouvelle menace éclot pour notre race, et vous ne vous en souciez même pas ?  
Caius avait soulevé un sourcil. J'étais presque fier de l'avoir sorti de sa léthargie.  
-Si, si, cela nous préoccupe. Mais nous n'avons pas la même conception du temps que votre famille qui fréquente de bien trop près les humains. Vous prenez leurs échéances pour les votre. Bella est un vampire, elle résistera.  
Cela était très mauvais. Ils n'avaient pas l'air disposés pour m'aider rapidement. Ils voulaient quelque chose en échange, mais leurs pensées ne révélaient rien de plus, à part leur impatience à me voir accepter.  
-Venons-en au fait. Je vous apporte de nombreuses informations sur les elfes. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour guérir Bella.  
Ils sourirent tous les trois. Heureusement que la petite Jane n'était pas là, cela aurait été vraiment terrifiant. C'étaient des rictus de sadiques.  
-Tes informations te seront surtout utiles à toi. Cela ne nous importe pas beaucoup au final. Par contre, nous pouvons peut être t'aider. A condition que tu paies pour cela.  
Evidemment, je compris aussitôt. Ils voulaient m'avoir de leur côté, et en échange, peut être qu'ils m'aideraient. Je me demandais si Carlisle n'avait pas été forcé de me demander de venir ici. De toute façon, je serais venu, puisque je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Et maintenant j'allais me sacrifier pour sauver Bella. Encore fallait-il qu'ils sachent comment la guérir.  
-Avez-vous déjà une solution pour sauver Bella ?  
Aro me sourit comme un père à son enfant. Cela me fit trembler.  
-Nous pensons savoir comment la sauver. Nul ne peut garantir que cela marchera, mais cela a déjà fonctionné sur d'autres poisons.  
C'était maintenant évident, ils avaient forcé Carlisle. Ils avaient toujours connu la réponse. J'allais devoir travailler pour eux. Bella était la seule personne au monde pour laquelle j'aurais accepté cela. Je fermais les yeux.  
-Combien de temps ?  
J'entendis leur joie devant ma capitulation. J'étais heureux de ne pas voir leurs visages.  
-Un mois, nous avons quelques missions à régler.  
Nous étions le 15 septembre. Je crus que le monde s'écroulait. Un mois…


	6. fin chapter 3 parties 7, 8 et 9

**Part. 7 : Bella**

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas encore morte ? Cette fois ci, j'avais l'impression d'être resté endormie plutôt longtemps. Mais je n'avais aucune notion du temps me permettant de juger cela. Je n'avais rien entendu et rien senti depuis le soir de la clairière. Après la trahison d'Edward, mon cerveau avait en quelque sorte rendu l'âme, et je ne me souvenais de rien. Seule la voix de ténor me hantait. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce soir là avaient tourbillonnés dans ma tête durant mon sommeil. J'avais tourné dans tous les sens l'intonation de ses dernières paroles adressées à Ambre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion possible, Edward ne m'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir parlé à Ambre comme cela, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune arrière-pensée. Une fois de plus, j'avais été idiote de croire qu'il m'aimait. Ambre était magnifique, et je n'étais rien comparé à elle. Même si elle était l'âme sœur de Jacob, le ténébreux vampire n'avait pas pu résister à sa beauté. Le pire, c'est que je le comprenais. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'Edward me trouvait. Maintenant je comprenais que je n'avais jamais été si importante que cela pour lui. Il fallait que je quitte Forks, que je quitte Edward avant qu'il ne me fasse souffrir à nouveau. Il y avait d'autres endroits sombres dans cette partie du globe, et je ne comptais plus rester auprès d'Edward.

Mes sens se réveillaient petit à petit. J'étais chez les Cullen. J'entendis Esmée chanter, Rosalie et Emmett faisaient apparemment l'amour, je sentais Carlisle et Jasper mais je ne les entendais pas. Il m'était impossible de détecter Edward. Où était-il ? Et enfin j'entendis la voie aigue d'Alice. Cela me fit souffrir de l'entendre. Elle allait me manquer. J'adorais voir Alice tourbillonner autour de moi, elle amenait tant de joie de vivre. Hélas cette fois ci, cela ne suffirait plus, je ne voulais plus avoir affaire aux Cullen. Je les aimais trop, et j'en souffrais. J'avais besoin d'être seule, loin de tous ceux qui auraient pu me rappeler Edward. Et sa trahison. Et ma bêtise. J'écrivis un mot à ma vampire préférée : '_Alice, je m'en veux de vous quitter comme cela, mais je n'ai plus la force d'aimer un homme qui ne m'aime pas. Comprends-moi, je vous aime tous, mais Edward m'a une fois de plus rejetée. Je ne peux plus rester ici. Je t'aime. Bella'_. Je me sentais faible, mais il fallait bien que je parte. Je sautais par la fenêtre, de la manière la plus délicate possible. Heureusement que je n'avais pas emmené dans l'immortalité ma fameuse maladresse. Je fis un petit détour par la forêt, et je me nourris légèrement. J'avais à peine soif, mais j'avais besoin de forces. Je pris le chemin de ma maison.

-Hé Bella !  
Mike Newton. J'avais oublié le fait que je connaissais des gens à Forks. Je tentais d'être polie.  
-Salut Mike.  
Son regard s'illumina. J'avais aussi oublié comme il était simple de rendre Mike heureux.  
-Ca va mieux ? Edward était passé me voir pour me dire que tu étais malade.  
Je réussis à articuler :  
-Oui ça va mieux.  
-Cool ! Il avait l'air déprimé de partir, mais il m'a dit de te soutenir pendant son absence.  
Edward était parti ? Hé bien, au moins je ne m'étais pas trompée, il m'avait bel et bien rejetée. Il avait en plus dit à Mike de s'occuper de moi. C'était limpide comme de l'eau de roche, je ne valais pas plus qu'un vulgaire humain à ses yeux. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était forgé une carapace pendant mon sommeil, je réagis à peine à la nouvelle.  
-Eh bien ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais partir moi aussi.  
Mike s'empourpra.  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à partir en ce moment ? D'abord Sébastien, puis Ambre, après Edward, et enfin toi. Qu'est ce qui cloche ?  
La carapace n'était pas si solide que ça. Ambre. Ce prénom déclencha en moi une pulsion incontrôlée. Je sentis que mon corps se contractait, je sentis la violence qui s'insinuait dans mon esprit, je sentis le venin qui affluait à ma bouche. Aussitôt, je comprenais que mes instincts primaires prenaient le dessus. C'était une sensation étonnante de ne pas se reconnaître, j'avais l'impression d'être schizophrène. Une part de moi-même était calme, posée, et voulait juste partir d'ici. L'autre part était le vampire, qui avait envie de tuer Ambre, mais surtout qui avait soif. Je ne m'étais pas assez nourrie et il y avait un humain qui sentait extrêmement bon devant moi. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de Mike, sinon j'allais le mordre. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je dus me contrôler. J'arrêtais de respirer et je réussis à marmonner une phrase :  
-Rien de grave. Désolée je dois filer. A plus !  
Et je me suis éloignée le plus vite que je le pouvais, tout en paraissant humaine. Une fois hors de vue de tout regard humain, j'ai couru à une vitesse qui devait bien égaler celle d'Edward. Je voulais fuir Forks, et tout ce que cette ville m'avait apporté. A part peut être mon père, qui souffrirait une fois de plus à cause de sa fille. Il ne devait pas savoir que je partais à cause d'Edward. J'arrivais à la maison, et écrivis mon deuxième mot de la journée. '_Papa, j'imagine que tu vois de quoi je parle quand je te dis que j'ai changé fin juin. A cause de cela je dois m'éloigner un certain temps. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, cela peut durer des mois. Je t'appellerai. Je t'aime. Bella_'. Mon dieu, comme je plaignais mon père d'avoir une fille pareille. J'aurais peut être mieux fait de lui faire croire que j'étais morte lors de ma transformation. Là, je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire. Peut-être trouver un nouveau coin où m'installer, et dans ce cas j'en informerai Charlie. En attendant, je devais réfléchir, et partir dans la forêt. Je pris un sac et des affaires, et je quittais Forks ce soir du 20 septembre.

**Part. 8 : Jacob**

Une fois de plus, j'allais quitter ma meute. Une fois de plus, c'était à cause d'une fille. Une fois de plus, c'était à cause des vampires. Par contre cette fois ci, je ne dirais pas à Sam de les épargner. Les loups-garous étaient sortis de leur léthargie, et attendaient la bataille avec impatience. Ce que le buveur de sang avait fait à Ambre les avait révulsés, et ils mettaient au point leur plan de guerre. Ma foi, cela ne me concernait plus, mais j'étais content qu'ils tuent les sangsues. La meute était légèrement affaiblie puisque nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de Sébastien depuis son combat contre la vampire aux yeux violets. Ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur Ambre puisqu'elle était morte, ni sur moi puisque j'allais partir. Je ne savais pas où, mais il fallait que je quitte la Push. C'était un besoin vital. Depuis qu'Ambre avait été tuée, je ne parlais plus à personne. Je n'en avais plus l'envie. J'étais sûrement le premier loup garou auquel on avait arraché son âme sœur. Tout le monde connaissait l'imprégnation, personne ne savait comment elle se brisait. Maintenant, moi, je savais. Et je ne comptais pas le révéler aux autres.

La nuit de la mort d'Ambre, je m'étais scindé en trois : mon corps, ma raison, mon âme. Je sentais distinctement ces trois parties. Je m'étais rendu compte que mon corps allait bien. Que ma raison était perdue à jamais. Et que mon âme était vide. Le bilan était terrifiant. J'avais l'impression d'être extérieur à tout ce que je voyais, mais en même temps terriblement concerné. Je n'avais pas pleuré, je n'avais pas gémi, je n'avais pas émit le moindre son. J'étais déconnecté, ailleurs. Dans un monde où j'errais pour retrouver Ambre. Je suivais un fil lumineux. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je vis ma vie se dérouler. Je vis la Push, je vis Bella. Ce n'étaient pas des souvenirs heureux, c'étaient justes des images qui se suivaient. Des sortes de photographies de ma vie. La lueur du fil s'intensifiait. J'en arrivais à ma rencontre avec Ambre. Le fil illumina toutes mes pensées, comme un nouveau soleil. J'étais heureux. Ambre était faite pour moi. Nous étions complémentaires, et je l'admirais. Son pouvoir n'était qu'une extension physique de son aura. Il était impossible de lui résister, mon imprégnation m'avait juste ouvert les yeux sur la fille qui m'était destinée. Puis je vis mon retour à la Push, le visage de mon père. Et puis le soleil s'éteignit. Et là, j'ai compris que j'étais perdu. L'imprégnation donnait un sens à la vie, la mort lui arrachait ce sens. C'était comme se retrouver dans un labyrinthe obscur, sans savoir si on cherche l'entrée, la sortie, ou la mort. Moi je cherchais le fil lumineux. Après avoir cherché pendant des jours, toujours dans ce même état léthargique, j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence. Rester dans mon lit ne servirait à rien, je devais bouger. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là indéfiniment. Plus rien ne me rattachait à la meute, et d'ailleurs rien ne m'y avait jamais rattaché. Plus rien ne me rattachait à Forks, puisque mon histoire avec Bella n'avait plus eu de couleur dés l'instant où j'avais rencontré Ambre. Mon père me manquerait, comme Quil et Embry. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur d'avoir perdu mon âme sœur. Je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. Il fallait juste que je garde en vie la dernière des trois parties encore en état de marche, mon corps.

Avant de partir, je me recueillis un dernier instant sur la tombe de mon éternelle bien-aimée. J'avais souffert pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Mais j'avais connu le bonheur pendant quelque temps. Je ne regrettais rien, à part peut être mon obstination à tuer les vampires. C'était cela qui m'avait amené à cet instant précis. Mais j'étais loin de culpabiliser. **Le seul fautif était Edward, et je me jurais de me venger. J'avais l'éternité pour le tuer.**

Le matin du 21 septembre, je partis de la Push. Seul comme je l'avais presque toujours été.

**Part. 9 : Alice**

Ca y est, j'avais trouvé comment cela aurait pu être pire. J'avais oublié la bêtise dont pouvait faire preuve mon insupportable belle-sœur. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'Edward l'avait rejeté ? Il était parti chez les Volturi, il était en train de se sacrifier pour elle. Et elle, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Impossible de voir son futur, elle ne devait rien avoir décidé. Satanée Bella. Mon frère n'aurait pas pu en choisir une moins entêtée. Elle allait se retrouver dans la nature, empoisonnée et sans moyen de guérison. En même temps, nous n'en avions pas non plus à la maison, mais au moins Carlisle s'occupait d'elle. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Elle n'avait même pas pris de portable. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était de prévenir Edward. Nous nous étions réunis pour évoquer ce problème. Carlisle avait commencé à parler.  
-Nous avons été incapable de veiller correctement sur Bella.  
-Erreur. Bella n'a pas voulu rester avec nous.  
Je cru que j'allais tuer Rosalie. Ce fut Esmé, que je n'avais jamais vu perdre son sang-froid, qui remit ma sœur en place.  
-Pourquoi es-tu incapable de l'accepter comme l'une des nôtres ? Elle est vampire maintenant alors laisse ta jalousie de côté et comporte toi comme un membre de la famille Cullen pendant quelques minutes.  
Esmé était de loin la plus bouleversée par cette histoire. Son amour pour Edward était puissant, fort et totalement inconditionnel. Et elle éprouvait le même sentiment pour celle qu'il avait choisi. Savoir qu'Edward allait souffrir à cause de nous, et savoir Bella en danger la mettait dans tous ses états. Et je la comprenais. Carlisle lui prit la main, elle se calma aussitôt. L'amour pouvait réussir bien des choses.  
-Nous devons prévenir Edward. Je le ferai, cela ne me pose pas de problème. Edward va me haïr, mais je suis peut être le seul qu'il ne réussira pas à détester trop longtemps.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je veux le prévenir.  
C'était Emmett qui avait parlé. Cela étonna tout le monde. Notamment Rosalie qui lui jeta un regard noir.  
-J'adore Edward, plus que vous ne l'imaginez, et j'apprécie énormément Bella. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il en veuille à l'un d'entre nous, et que cela vous blesse. Je ne serai pas blessé s'il venait à me détester. Je suis le seul ici assez…bourru pour encaisser la colère d'Edward. Enfin, heureusement que physiquement, il sera trop loin pour essayer de me tuer.  
J'étais plutôt d'accord. Edward serait surtout incapable d'en vouloir à ce grand ours qu'était Emmett. Tout le monde acquiesça, et Emmett prit le téléphone, pour ce que je pensais être la pire conversation de sa vie.

-Edward ? C'est Emmett.  
-Salut Emmett. Comment va Bella ?  
-Hé bien, elle s'est réveillée, et à mon avis elle se porte comme un charme puisqu'elle nous a faussé compagnie. Soit disant que tu l'aurais rejeté. Alors écoute-moi bien petit frère, si jamais tu l'as réellement repoussée, tu vas avoir affaire à moi.  
-Tu peux répéter ce que tu as osé dire espèce d'ours mal léché ?  
Non de dieu, pourquoi Emmett était-il parti sur ce type de conversion. Ce grand bonhomme me troublait, il ne suivait que sa propre logique qui était loin d'être celle du commun des mortels, ou des immortels.  
-J'ai dit que Bella était partie.  
Edward ne comprenait pas, il s'énerva. Ce qui était bien mieux que de le voir dépérir de tristesse. Maintenant je comprenais Emmett.  
-Comment ça partie ? Tu n'as pas été capable de la retenir dans son lit ?  
-Elle ne nous a pas laissé le temps de faire grand-chose. Ce soir, au moment de lui apporter du sang, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit. Elle avait laissé un mot pour Alice, lui disant ce que tu as très bien entendu. Alors écoute moi bien, t'as intérêt à bouger tes jolies fesses pour ramener un remède pendant que nous on cherchera ta bien aimée à travers toute l'Amérique.  
-Je ne peux pas bouger mes fesses comme tu dis. Ils m'ont … embauché pour un mois. Je dois travailler pour eux en échange d'une de leurs idées qui pourrait peut-être sauver Bella. T'as quelque chose à répondre à ça frérot ? Encore une idée lumineuse peut être ?  
-Merde.  
Cela avait échappé à Emmett, mais nous l'avions tous pensé. Edward était coincé un mois en Italie. Est ce que Bella tiendrait jusque là ? Comment savoir combien de temps allait-elle encore rester en vie ? Autour de moi, tout devient flou. Je ne voyais plus ma famille. Je voyais une forêt, très verte. J'entendais des voix bien distinctes. J'essayais de me rapprocher mentalement des voix. D'après la végétation, cela devait être au nord des Etats-Unis, ou au sud du Canada. Je vis maintenant beaucoup plus nettement une clairière. Et dans cette clairière, je vis deux paires d'yeux qui me fixaient. Deux violets et deux verts. Ils me saluèrent, employant mon prénom. Et d'un coup, je me retrouvais au salon de notre maison blanche. Emmett était toujours au téléphone avec Edward et lui expliquait que j'avais une vision. Les autres me regardaient fixement.  
-Sébastien n'est pas mort. Il est avec Iris. Il saura peut être comment guérir Bella. Je me vois aller les voir. Nous devons les retrouver.  
Emmett informa Edward. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement, mais je pouvais entendre sa tristesse de là où j'étais. Comme il devait souffrir. Je me sentais nulle, j'avais été incapable de surveiller Bella. Ma vision n'était qu'un indice, il fallait absolument que je réussisse à la guérir. Je ne voulais pas avoir à affronter Edward si Bella venait à mourir. D'ailleurs, je n'envisageais pas cette possibilité, nous allions réussir.

Nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes. Esmé, Jasper et moi-même qui allions chercher Iris et Sébastien. Emmett, Rosalie et Carlisle qui iraient chercher Bella. Cela me fendait le cœur d'avoir dû séparer Carlisle et Esmé, mais Carlisle ne pouvait aller que dans le groupe qui trouverait Bella. Et comme nous ne voulions pas de déséquilibre Esmé s'était sacrifiée. Après une demi journée de préparatifs, l'après midi du 21 septembre, nous avons tous quitté Forks.


	7. Chapter 4 parties 1 et 2

**Chapitre 4 : Pulsation**

**Part. 1 : Edward**

J'étais sorti de la ville fortifiée pour m'aérer l'esprit. Cet endroit m'oppressait, et ne m'apportait que du malheur. J'avais cru être malheureux à certains moments de ma vie, mais je n'avais réellement jamais eu de raisons. Bella avait toujours eu une espérance de vie supérieure à un mois, donc finalement tout allait bien. Quand je l'avais quittée, quand je l'avais mordue, mes regrets, ma culpabilité, ma souffrance, c'était peu de chose comparé à cette tristesse. Là, cela vous serrait le cœur, et ne le lâchait plus. C'était un sentiment de compression permanente, une sensation d'étouffement perpétuel. Voilà pourquoi j'avais quitté Volterra ce soir là. De toute façon il fallait que j'aille chasser, et les chats de la ville ne me satisfaisaient pas vraiment.

Une fois descendue la petite colline qui supportait la ville, je me dirigeais vers une forêt. Il fallait que je sois seul ce soir. Ma famille avait perdu Bella. Bella avait cru je ne sais quelle histoire. Bella était partie. J'étais en Italie. J'allais payer de ma personne pour trouver un remède qui n'était même pas sûr de la guérir. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré. Sauf que mes yeux restaient secs, et que je détestais mes yeux. Je détestais ce que j'étais et ce que j'avais fait. Pourquoi avoir mordu Bella ? Car son sang m'appelait, j'étais envoûté. Soit. Pourquoi avoir mordu Ambre ? Car j'avais envie de sang ? J'essayais de me rassurer : non, c'était car j'avais vu Bella souffrante, et que ma soif de vengeance contre Ambre avait pris le pas sur toute réflexion sensée. Etait-ce vrai ou essayais-je seulement de me donner une contenance ? De me trouver une raison de me regarder dans un miroir sans baisser les yeux ? De toute façon, c'en était fini de ma confiance en moi, je passerai ma vie à ne plus pouvoir me regarder. J'avais accumulé tant de bêtises en si peu de temps. Depuis que Bella était rentrée dans ma vie, j'étais complet et heureux, mais j'étais aussi le roi des imbéciles. Comment l'amour pouvait-il faire réaliser de telles choses ? Bella m'avait transformé. Je n'étais ni meilleur, ni pire. Avant, j'étais amorphe et léthargique ; je n'avais aucun moyen de faire des erreurs puisque je ne faisais rien. Maintenant que j'étais vivant et actif, je ne pouvais pas faire le bon choix tout le temps. En fait, et cette évidence me sauta aux yeux avec une telle force que je perdis la proie que je filai, j'étais humain. Je me comportais comme un humain, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Bella me semblait si humaine, même après sa transformation, que je la trouvais encore différente. Mais en fait, c'était une vampire née, qui avait déjà compris qu'au fond de nous, nous étions encore humains. Si un jour cette histoire se finissait, je devrais en parler avec Carlisle. Ainsi, tout n'était peut-être pas de ma faute. Bella avait juste faire ressortir des impulsions bien enfouies au fond de moi, des sensations que je ne pouvais pas reconnaître comme étant humaines puisque je ne les avais pas connu lors de ma première vie. Je n'avais jamais été amoureux avant. Dans ce cas, mon âme n'était pas entièrement damnée, et j'allais encore me battre pour m'améliorer. '_Non Bella, je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je te pardonne tout, tout ce que tu as pu penser de moi. Je te prouverai un jour que tu t'es trompé sur mon compte, et que je ne t'ai jamais rejeté. Bella, pourquoi as-tu cru cela ? Qu'est ce qui t'as fait partir ?_' Je m'étais mit à parler à voix haute, et je psalmodiais à mon unique amour, je priais pour elle. '_Bella ne meurs pas, Bella ne me laisse pas, Bella je t'aimerai, pour l'éternité…_'

-Pathétique !  
Je réfrénais de justesse mon instinct, qui m'aurait fait sauter sur la petite peste qui me faisait face.  
- Fous-moi la paix Jane !  
Ce n'était pas réellement le moment pour venir m'ennuyer. Surtout que je détestais Jane, et son pouvoir si violent. Faire souffrir les gens rien qu'en y pensant. Je me demandais comment était Jane de son vivant, quelle caractéristique avait bien pu lui donner ce don. Elle devait être la pire des sadiques, et torturait sûrement déjà les gens. Jane n'était pas au premier abord une beauté comme les autres vampires. Elle avait un visage et un corps androgyne. Elle avait dû être transformée très jeune. Ses cheveux étaient courts, châtains et s'étalaient sauvagement sur son crâne. Je me demandais réellement comment une si jeune fille pouvait être si vicieuse. Elle prit un air supérieur qui allait très bien avec son caractère prétentieux.  
-Tu ne devrais pas parler comme cela à une personne qui fait partie de l'entourage proche des Volturi.  
-Pour un mois, j'en fais aussi partie, donc nous sommes à égalité. Et moi je n'ai pas prié pour faire partie de leur cercle. Ils m'ont fait chanter pour que je les aide.  
Je me défoulais sur Jane : toute la colère que j'avais pu avoir contre ma famille, incapable de veiller sur Bella, je la transférais sur Jane, et cela faisait un bien fou. Je vis qu'elle était vexée par mes paroles. Son visage angélique boudait. On aurait dit une enfant qui était punie.  
-Ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'ils t'ont pris à l'essai que je vais t'épargner.  
Et la douleur commença. C'était fulgurant. Un orgasme inversé. Quelque chose qui se propage le long du corps, mais qui n'amène avec son onde uniquement de la souffrance et de la douleur. C'était un déchirement physique, mais également moral. Je me retins de crier, Jane n'aurait pas ce plaisir. De toute façon, la douleur qu'elle m'envoyait, si puissante était elle, n'était rien à celle que je ressentais déjà avant. Finalement, devant mon manque de réaction, elle me lâcha.  
- Aro, Caius et Marcus ont besoin de toi tout de suite. Ta mission commence maintenant.  
Quand je fus assez en état pour lire ses pensées, je faillis l'attaquer. Cette dingue m'avait fait souffrir par jalousie. J'allais partir en mission seul avec les trois pontes, et elle était jalouse.  
-La jalousie est un vilain défaut, gamine.  
-Et écouter aux portes aussi, misérable beau gosse.

Après m'être nourri, je rejoins les trois maîtres vampires.  
-J'espère que tu te plais dans notre ville Edward.  
Je ne dis rien, Aro n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse. Il était tout de même sincère, mais uniquement car si je me plaisais ici je mettrais plus de zèle dans ma mission. Il pouvait toujours attendre.  
- Même si tu t'y plais, nous allons partir pour un petit voyage. Si tu agis correctement cela sera ton unique mission, car elle risque de durer quelques semaines.  
Je devais leur rappeler les règles :  
- Je ne vous dois qu'un mois. Débrouillez vous pour que nous soyons rentrés d'ici là.  
-Bien sûr Edward, bien sûr.  
Je détestais quand il me parlait comme à un enfant.  
-En attendant, prépare tes affaires, nous allons en Roumanie.  
Qu'est ce que nous pouvions bien aller faire en Roumanie ? Je pensais avec ironie qu'ils cherchaient peut être Dracula… Ce mythe vampirique avait bel et bien existé, mais les Volturi avaient perdu sa trace depuis plus d'un siècle. Ou peut être était ce juste un esprit rebelle à remettre sur le droit chemin. Je quittais les trois vampires en cape noire pour aller préparer un sac, le départ étant prévu dans la nuit.

**Part. 2 : Bella**

Encore une fois, je me réveillais sans avoir aucune conscience du temps écoulé. Je me rappelais avoir quitté Forks, puis avoir couru dans la forêt. Et enfin le trou noir. J'étais assoiffée et faible. Je ne pensais pas qu'un vampire pouvait souffrir physiquement comme cela. Je me remis difficilement debout, et commençai ma chasse. Je commençais par attraper un lapin, qui me revigora. Puis je fis la course avec un daim. Je bus son sang avec une envie croissante. J'étais loin d'être rassasiée, mais je me sentais déjà mieux. Mon esprit devenait de plus en plus clair. Puis je dû me rendre à l'évidence, je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais, d'où j'allais, et d'où je venais. Et je n'avais jamais eu le sens de l'orientation… Je relativisais : ce n'était guère important, il fallait juste que je ne retourne pas sur mes pas. J'allais donc éviter mon odeur, et suivre des pistes vierges de toute trace vampirique. De toute façon, je ne devais pas encore être trop loin de Forks, à moins que j'aie couru jusqu'à épuisement. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas normal que je m'épuise, j'étais un vampire ! Puis je me rappelai une fois de plus la flèche empoisonnée. Mon moral descendit justement en flèche. Je ne savais pas comment guérir, mais j'étais persuadée d'une chose, j'étais bien atteinte par un mal inconnu. Je ne me sentais pas plus faible, mis à part ma soif récurrente. Mais je savais que je risquais à tout moment de retomber au pays des songes. C'était une raison de plus pour ne pas perdre mon temps à réfléchir. Je me mis à courir, vers l'est d'après la position du soleil.

En milieu d'après midi, je fis une pause. Non pas que j'en ai besoin, mais pour essayer de trouver des repères. La végétation n'avait pas changée, l'humidité était toujours présente. Au moins, je ne déviais pas vers le sud. Je pénétrai dans une clairière qui m'envoya à la figure tous les souvenirs que j'avais d'Edward dans notre clairière, près de Forks. J'avais trouvé sa sœur jumelle, son double. Je remerciais intérieurement ma carapace, qui était de plus en plus solide. Penser à Edward me rendit nostalgique, mais je ne perdis pas le contrôle. J'avais vécu des bons moments avec lui, des moments exceptionnels. Même si mon amour n'était pas partagé, j'avais été heureuse. Je me demandais pourquoi Edward avait perdu son temps avec moi plutôt que de séduire toutes les autres filles comme il avait séduit Ambre. Je me demandais si Ambre et lui étaient partis ensemble, puisque d'après Mike tous les deux n'étaient plus à Forks. Non, Jacob ne lui aurait pas laissé la fille. Penser à Jacob me fit mal au cœur, plus que de penser à Edward. Comment avait-il pu s'imprégner d'une garce pareille ? En fait, c'était peut être de sa faute si Edward m'avait trompée. Son pouvoir était peut être un pouvoir de séduction ? Il fallait que je fasse une croix sur elle aussi. Penser à elle déclenchait des pulsions incontrôlables chez moi, et je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais toujours été calme et réfléchie, je n'aimais pas devenir impulsive comme l'elfe. Même si je me promettais intérieurement de la tuer.

A ce moment là, un bruit me fit sursauter. Je scrutai les environs. Je ne vis rien de spécial, mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Je grognai, au cas où. Personne ne me répondit. Ce n'était peut être qu'un animal. Dans tous les cas, je n'étais pas rassurée. Si cela était un membre de la famille Cullen, il se serait montré. Si c'était un autre vampire, il m'aurait peut être parlé avant de me laisser en paix. Si c'était un de mes ennemis, loup garou ou elfe, cela n'était pas bon signe. Je ne pouvais rien deviner car il n'y avait aucune odeur, et pas de vent. Je m'éloignai de la clairière tranquillement, attentive à tout bruit suspect. Mais je ne semblais pas être suivie, tout était calme derrière moi.

Je marchais encore une bonne heure, à l'affut de tout craquement. Puis je me mis à courir, à peu près persuadée que je ne risquais rien. Et en fin d'après midi, je sentis mes forces faiblir. Je trouvais vite un grand arbre et je me réfugiai dans son branchage. Je ne perdis pas conscience tout de suite. Par habitude, je pensais à Edward, à sa beauté si parfaite. A sa supériorité, comparé à moi qui m'enfonçait dans la banalité, même en étant vampire. J'avais l'impression d'être une midinette qui fantasmait sur un chanteur de rock. Aucune chance d'être aimée en retour, mais quel plaisir de penser à lui ! Il fallait que j'arrête cela, j'allais me tuer si je continuais à rêver de lui. Ma raison voulait faire une croix sur Edward, le rayer de ma vie. Mais mon cœur ne pouvait pas. Je me rappelais l'évidence qui m'était apparue quand j'étais sortie avec Jacob '_Jamais je n'en aimerai un autre'_. Oui mais jamais plus je ne serai avec Edward. Il ne m'aimait pas. J'essayais de faire rentrer cette triste vérité à coup de burin dans mon cœur glacé. Et puis, alors que je me battais contre mon cœur, j'entendis Edward.

' _Je te prouverai un jour que tu t'es trompé sur mon compte, et que je ne t'ai jamais rejeté_. ' Je me relevais d'un bond. Où se cachait le gougeât ? '_Bella ne meurs pas'_ Je criais 'Montre toi Edward !' '_Bella ne me laisse pas'_. Puis je réalisai quelque chose, cette voix, la façon dont j'entendais le ténor d'Edward, c'était identique à mes hallucinations auditives quand il m'avait quitté. '_Bella je t'aimerai'_ Je me rendis compte qu'il disait exactement ce que j'espérais qu'il me dise. Cela n'était donc pas vrai _'pour l'éternité…'_

Et je sombrai pour de bon.


	8. Chapter 4 partie 3

**Part. 3 : Alice**

Nous étions partis depuis une semaine, et nous n'avions pas avancé. Je n'avais plus eut de vision, et il était très difficile de trouver quelqu'un avec si peu d'indice. Nous savions juste qu'ils étaient dans une forêt ce qui était assez mince comme information. Mais nous ne désespérions pas. Jasper était peut être la cause de notre bonne humeur, mais nous étions content de faire quelque chose. Nous oublions grâce à cette recherche l'état de Bella et toutes les conséquences que pouvaient avoir cette désastreuse flèche.

Ce soir cependant, la morosité était revenue. Esmé était triste pour Edward. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir à cause de son fils adoré. Cette histoire l'avait vieilli, évidemment pas physiquement, mais ses traits étaient toujours tirés, comme si elle était en permanence angoissée. Ce qui devait être finalement le cas. Jasper s'assit à côté d'elle  
-Esmé courage. Nous allons trouver Iris et Sébastien. Ce dernier pourra surement nous aider. Il ne faut pas se laisser aller.  
Je sentais toute la puissance qu'il mettait dans ces quelques mots. Heureusement que Jasper était une fois de plus à mes côtés. Il était fort, intelligent et charismatique. Je ne pouvais trouver mieux. Je me surpris à rêvasser à ce que nous aurions pu faire ce soir là, si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé. Nous nous serions peut être enfoncés dans la forêt pour être loin de notre famille. Nous aurions trouvé un petit coin d'amour, une clairière, peu importe. Ma vision changea doucement, ce n'était plus l'endroit de mes rêves, c'était l'endroit que je cherchais. Il y avait peu de différences, à part les personnages. Là, Sébastien et Iris se tenaient au centre de la clairière, et ils parlaient avec trois autres vampires : nous. Je cherchais des indices, je ne trouvais qu'un arbre mort échoué d'un côté et un immense pin de l'autre. Il surmontait d'au moins trois mètres les arbres environnants. Cela ferait peut être l'affaire. De toute façon, ma vision s'estompait pour laisser place à la réalité.

Ma vision avait redonné du baume au cœur à Esmé. Elle était persuadé que nous allions bientôt les trouver. Je lui rappelai que je ne savais pas quand ma vision allait se réaliser, si elle se réalisait un jour. En tout cas, nous faisions tout ce qu'il fallait pour trouver Iris et Sébastien. Nos yeux étaient à l'affut du moindre arbre mort, et surtout nous recherchions les grands conifères, ceux qui surplombaient leurs camarades. Le lendemain de la vision nous en aperçûmes un immense. Ce fut Esmé la première qui le vit, et elle cria si fort que ma tête trembla. Nous avons tous couru vers ce repère, espérant de tout cœur que ce serait le bon. Hélas, pas de vampire ni d'elfe ne rodait dans le coin. De toute façon, nous aurions senti leur odeur en approchant du pin.

Deux jours plus tard, nous avons enfin trouvé. Cette fois ci ce fut Jasper qui vit le grand conifère. Nous avons, comme toutes les fois précédentes, couru jusqu'à l'arbre. A une dizaine de mètres, nos odorats nous signalèrent que cette fois ci, c'était le bon endroit. L'odeur d'Iris envahissait nos poumons, celle de Sébastien était plus diffuse, mais tellement plus attirante. Comme dans ma première vision, je les aperçus de loin. Et puis je pris la tête de mon petit groupe, et comme prévu ils me saluèrent :  
-Bonjour Alice, Jasper, Esmé.  
Iris nous présentait en même temps à son compagnon.  
-Ravie de te revoir Iris. Je pense que tu as des choses à nous dire ?  
Son regard violet se troubla. Etait-ce de la honte sur son visage ? Sébastien prit le relais, ses yeux verts fixés dans les miens et dit d'une voix glaciale.  
-Nous avons choisi de nous isoler car nous avions des choses à nous dire. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.  
De notre groupe, ce fut Jasper qui parla.  
-Vous étiez sensés êtres des ennemis jurés. Et voilà qu'on vous retrouve en excellent terme. Nous ne vous jugeons pas, mais expliquez vous au moins.  
Iris se détendit. Son visage qui était déjà si enfantin prit l'air le plus innocent possible.  
-Nous avons été étonnés l'un par l'autre. C'était une attirance qu'aucun de nous deux n'expliquait. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de parler pour mettre au point notre plan. Lors d'un combat entre les elfes et les vampires, nous aurions fait semblant de se battre pour partir ensemble sans le montrer. Ce fut aussi simple que cela. C'était clair dans mon esprit comme dans le sien apparemment. Nous étions attirés comme des aimants et nous avons suivis nos instincts c'est tout. Mais vous, que faites vous ici ?  
C'était le moment crucial. Fallait-il d'abord révéler à Sébastien que sa sœur était morte ? Pour après essayer de lui demander des informations pour Bella. Ce n'était pas du tout stratégique mais c'était honnête. Lui demander comment sauver Bella sans lui révéler que sa sœur était morte était totalement immoral. Mais tellement plus sûr. Ne pensant qu'à Bella, je pris la parole :  
-Ambre a tiré une flèche sur Bella. Nous aimerions savoir comment faire pour la guérir et Ambre n'a rien voulu nous dire. Nous espérions que toi, tu nous aiderais.  
Les deux amis se regardèrent. Ils ressemblaient à Jasper et moi, lorsque nous pouvions communiquer sans parler. Leur relation était intense, je me demandais s'ils étaient amoureux. Le beau blond me répondit :  
-Je trouve que tu vas un peu vite en besogne Alice. Comment ma sœur a-t-elle pu tirer sur Bella ? Pourquoi Edward ne s'est-il pas vengé ? Jacob aurait surement souhaité qu'Ambre ne tue pas Bella, et il vous aurait fourni un antidote.  
-Jacob ne savait rien !  
Son regard froid me transperça. Je sentis la haine dans son regard. Puis mes pensées se troublèrent, je me rendis compte que je pensais à Sébastien. Et que ce n'était pas vraiment innocent. Vite j'essayais de penser à Jasper, mais impossible de retrouver son image dans ma tête, et bientôt même son prénom sorti de mon esprit. Il n'y avait que l'elfe blond aux yeux verts. Je me sentais faible. J'entendis sa voix résonner dans ma tête.  
-Alors, que s'est-il réellement passé ? Je veux entendre toute l'histoire.  
Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'obéir à la voix de ténor qui ordonnait, je racontais tout. Je n'épargnai aucun détail. Même pas la vision qui me hantait, Edward penché sur le cou d'Ambre, jouissant de boire son sang, avide d'en aspirer encore plus, envouté par l'odeur enivrante de son fluide vital. J'en arrivais aux départs d'Edward et de Bella. Je sentis que mon cerveau reprenait du pouvoir, Sébastien me laissait progressivement retrouver mes esprits. Je regardais autour de moi, et vis Esmé et Jasper, figés comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.  
-Iris libère les ! Tu es un vampire pas un elfe bon sang !  
Je détestais me sentir faible face à ces deux prétentieux. Ils étaient puissants et abusaient de leur force. Et ce qui m'énervait le plus, c'était leur air blasé, décontracté. Même Sébastien, qui venait d'apprendre la mort de sa sœur semblait calme.  
-Vous avez tué ma sœur et vous espérez que je vous aide pour Bella ? Vous avez de sacrés problèmes intellectuels dans cette famille.  
Hé bien voilà, j'avais échoué. A vouloir mentir, à vouloir cacher la vérité, j'avais gâché une chance de survie de Bella. Je baissais la tête, dépitée. Je ne vis pas Jasper s'avancer, je l'entendis juste parler.  
-La mort d'Ambre nous fait autant de mal qu'à toi. Nous ne tuons pas les humains, et Ambre se rapprochait plutôt de cette espèce là. Ce qu'a fait Edward est impardonnable, mais souhaiterais-tu nous faire subir la même douleur ? Nous avons fait des erreurs, mais n'en as-tu pas fait ? Tu as appris par toi-même que les préjugés envers nos différentes espèces étaient infondés. Tu aimes Iris, qui est jusqu'à preuve du contraire un vampire. Ne voulais-tu pas tuer tous les vampires lorsque tu es arrivé à Forks ? Cette décision te semble-t-elle toujours aussi juste aujourd'hui ? Ne crois tu pas que nos vies comme les vôtres méritent d'être épargnées ?  
Je me demandais comment Jasper trouvait les mots qu'il fallait. Il s'était éloigné su sujet initial certes, mais au moins Sébastien réfléchirait. Ou pas, car il reprit immédiatement la parole :  
-Ce sont là de belles paroles. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour penser à cela. Comme tu l'as dit j'ai fait des erreurs, et vous aussi. Il n'empêche que vous avez tué ma sœur, et que je n'ai pas réellement envie de vous aider.  
Iris se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un regard noir. Dans un autre contexte, la relation entre ces deux entités si différentes aurait été passionnante. Là, j'en avais juste assez qu'ils se lancent des messages incompréhensibles.  
-Séb, dis leur ce que tu sais.  
C'était un ordre. Sébastien y obéit sans se faire prier :  
-Je n'en sais rien voilà tout. Ambre seule savait ce qu'elle mettait sur ses flèches. Evidemment je connais à peu près tous nos poisons, mais je ne peux pas être sûr à cent pour cent de ce qu'elle a utilisé.  
-Je t'ai raconté les symptômes. Cela ne te dit rien du tout ?  
Je reprenais espoir. Iris l'avait convaincu de parler, il fallait en profiter. Ses yeux verts me fixèrent une fois de plus, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas m'hypnotiser. Mais non, il semblait juste triste.  
-Ce que tu m'as décrit ressemble à un poison fort que nous n'utilisons que très rarement, issu d'une plante très puissante : le Datura Metel. Il ne tuera pas directement Bella.  
Ensemble, nous soupirâmes de soulagement.  
- Elle doit actuellement être dans une sorte d'état second, alternant des périodes où elle est éveillée et d'autres où elle est dans le coma. Mais même quand elle est debout, sa perception est faussée et ses idées sont floues.  
Je réfléchissais vite. Sébastien décrivait parfaitement bien l'état de Bella. Cela devait être le bon poison. Et puis, cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Bella avait cru qu'Edward l'avait quittée. Sébastien continuait d'expliquer les effets du poison :  
-Elle devient juste une proie facile pour ses ennemis, loups-garous, elfes, ou même vampire. Elle deviendra petit à petit plus faible, perdra connaissance sur de plus longues périodes, n'aura plus la force de se nourrir et aura même des hallucinations. C'est très fort mais cela agit progressivement.  
C'était une horreur absolue. N'importe quel loup, ou même vampire pouvait tomber sur Bella et l'achever. Il fallait vite qu'on la retrouve.  
-Que doit-on faire pour la sauver ?  
Il me toisa.  
-Je n'en sais strictement rien. Nous n'étudions pas les antidotes de nos poisons. Ils sont inefficaces sur notre espèce, et nous n'avons jamais voulu faire guérir un vampire !  
Nous ne pouvions plus compter que sur Edward pour sauver Bella. Nous par contre, nous devions la retrouver.  
-Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?  
De nouveau la tristesse s'installa sur son visage. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit avec nous pour savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment de Bella.  
-Ca dépendra de ses ennemis. Je dirais un mois ou deux avant qu'elle soit vraiment dans un état inquiétant. D'ici là elle devrait tenir le coup. Mes des émotions trop fortes peuvent faire empirer son état plus vite.  
Il regarda Iris, puis se retourna vers nous.  
-Je n'en sais pas plus.  
Esmé, que je n'avais pas entendu depuis le début de la rencontre les remercia.  
-Merci de ces précieuses informations Sébastien. Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante de nous avoir aidés, je n'oublierais jamais que tu as dépassé ta haine envers nous. C'est avec tout l'amour d'une mère que je te remercie. Bella est ma fille à présent, et je ne supporterai pas sa mort. Merci à toi aussi Iris de l'avoir fait parler.  
Iris sourit angéliquement. Elle regarda Esmé et lui répondit avec gentillesse.  
-Ce n'est rien Esmé. Je suis un vampire et s'il n'avait pas parlé je l'aurais tué.  
Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Cette vampire était totalement hors de contrôle. Devant nos mines horrifiées, elle rajouta :  
-Je rigolais bien sûr. Il aurait juste passé un mauvais moment. Alice tu m'as fait venir aux Etats-Unis pour que j'aide ta famille, je n'allais pas vous abandonner comme cela. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis malencontreusement tombée amoureuse d'un elfe que je vais renier ma nature. Je te remercie de m'avoir invitée chez vous car j'ai beaucoup appris. Je vous dois beaucoup.  
Sébastien approuva. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir triste pour lui. En même temps, il était toujours aussi renfermé, et ne montrait pas ses émotions. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'il pensait. Etait-il triste pour sa sœur ? Cette fois ci, je ne repoussais pas la vérité :  
-Je me suis mal comportée tout à l'heure Sébastien. Pardonne moi, et pardonne et à Edward.  
Il pencha la tête en avant en clignant des yeux comme pour acquiescer. Mais il ne parla pas. Je le plaignais réellement. Iris conclut notre entrevue :  
-Nous nous reverrons surement.

Et nous les avons laissés pour rejoindre Emmett, Rosalie et Carlisle à la recherche de Bella.


	9. Chapter 4 parties 4 et 5

**Part. 4 : Mike**

Enfin, j'avais réussi à quitter Jessica sans lui faire trop de peine. J'avais au début vraiment cru que cela aurait pu marcher entre nous. Nous avions passé l'été agréablement. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, je ne supportais plus son sourire qui était toujours trop empressé, ses paroles qui étaient toujours trop inutiles, et son incapacité à se passer de moi cinq minutes. Elle m'étouffait, et j'avais essayé par tous les moyens de l'éviter. Nous ne nous voyions plus souvent lorsque j'avais enfin prononcé les mots libérateurs « je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se quitte ». Elle n'avait pas été hystérique, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissant. Elle avait juste été triste et avait dit d'accord. Puis elle était partie. J'étais soulagé que cela se soit aussi bien passé. Une voix ravissante me ramena sur terre, et me rappela que j'étais en train de travailler dans le magasin de mes parents :  
-Excuse moi, mais j'ai besoin de quelques conseils sur les tentes.  
Je relevais la tête et dévisageais la fille qui me faisait face. Grande, mais légèrement plus petite que moi, sa peau était somptueuse. Couleur café au lait, avec beaucoup de lait. En fait, cela s'approchait plus du caramel. C'était la première fois que je pensais à une fille en termes culinaires. Mais là, tout chez elle semblait délicieux. Elle avait une allure fière et se tenait bien droite, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient juste au niveau des épaules. Elle n'était pas coiffée, c'était évident, mais cela lui donnait un air sauvage irrésistible. Je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant. Puis mon cerveau repris du service et je me dis qu'elle devait être de la Push. Perdu dans ma contemplation, j'avais oublié la question qu'elle m'avait posée. En même temps, elle aussi semblait ailleurs. Son sourire triste que j'avais aperçu lorsque j'avais levé la tête avait laissé place à un sourire béat. J'espérais juste que c'était moi qui la mettais dans cet état.  
-Tu voulais des conseils sur quoi ?  
J'avais rompu le charme, nous étions tous les deux revenus sur terre.  
-Sur les tentes. Je vais bientôt partir et j'aurais besoin de nouveau matériel.  
Je me sentis triste. Pourquoi devait-elle partir ? Elle avait dit cela comme Bella une semaine auparavant. Comme si elle ne comptait pas revenir. Sauf que j'avais envie qu'elle revienne :  
-Tu pars où ?  
C'était plus fort que moi, je voulais savoir. Je l'aurais suivi s'il le fallait. Je lu dans ses yeux qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle ne voulait pas me mentir, mais ne voulait pas me dire où elle allait.  
-Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais pas non plus quand je reviendrai.  
Elle marqua une pause, durant laquelle je me demandais si elle semblait triste à cause de moi.  
-Je m'appelle Leah et toi ?  
-Mike. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.  
Je me maudis d'avoir dit cela. On aurait dit Edward. Cela ne sembla pas la gêner, au contraire elle me sourit joyeusement.  
-Moi aussi je suis ravi d'être tombée sur toi aujourd'hui. Tu m'aides pour les tentes ?  
Pourquoi avait elle dit 'aujourd'hui' ? J'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme cela :  
-Uniquement si tu acceptes d'aller boire un coup après.  
Il était bientôt 19h et le magasin allait fermer. Elle acquiesça avec son super sourire. Je lui expliquai rapidement quelle tente était la mieux. Elle ne fit pas la difficile, et prit celle que je lui indiquai, pour une personne. J'étais aux anges, elle ne comptait pas partir en amoureux. De toute façon, elle devait être célibataire puisqu'elle avait accepté de boire un coup avec moi. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés assis l'un en face de l'autre au bar en train de boire une bière pour moi, une vodka orange pour elle. Nous ne parlions pas. Je la dévisageais, elle semblait dans ses pensées. Je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir rencontré avant. Elle semblait saine d'esprit comparée à Jessica. Et elle était tellement plus jolie…  
-J'espère que je te plais.  
Elle avait dit cela sur un ton neutre. Cela se voyait-il tellement que je la dévorais des yeux ? Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle avait l'air sincère. J'étais choqué. Comment une fille pareille pouvait elle espérait que moi, moi Mike Newton, je m'intéresse à elle.  
-Pourquoi tu espères ?  
-Parce que toi tu me plais plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.  
Ce fut la consécration. Ne pouvant plus résister, je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient un goût si particulier, un mélange de miel et de pin. Cette odeur lui allait bien, cela reflétait sa nature douce mais sauvage. Je l'aurais embrassée pendant des heures, mais elle se retira. Elle me regarda et me dit tristement.  
-Désolée je dois y aller maintenant. J'espère revenir vite pour te retrouver.  
Elle m'embrassa rapidement et disparut. Elle ne me connaissait pas encore bien la pauvre. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que je n'allais pas la laisser partir comme cela. Pas après avoir goûté à son subtil arôme. Une heure plus tard, j'étais donc à la Push caché derrière un arbre.

C'était très étonnant ce qu'il s'y passait. Tous les indiens semblaient très affairés, et pas un ne m'avait repéré. Cela me soulageait car je ne pensais pas être un professionnel du camouflage. Je cherchais Leah du regard. Elle se trouvait dans une petite place, isolée du reste de la réserve, avec six autres indiens. Ils étaient différents des autres. Je ressentis de la jalousie envers eux, car ils étaient tous très grands et très musclés. Leurs cheveux étaient coupés très courts et on aurait dit des frères, ou une armée. Ce mot là me fit tressaillir. Oui, ils étaient une armée, et ils semblaient dangereux. Et le pire, c'est que Leah semblait faire partie de cette armée. Pourtant elle m'avait paru si calme tout à l'heure, je ne la voyais pas du tout dans un groupe comme cela. Je me rapprochais pour écouter.

C'était le plus grand qui parlait. A son regard déterminé et à sa position centrale, je devinais qu'il était le chef.  
-Je ne te crois pas Leah, tu ne peux pas nous lâcher comme ça !  
La concernée répondit :  
-Bien sûr que je peux, et avec plaisir. Je suis enfin libérée de toi, de mon malheur, tu devrais me comprendre mieux que personne. Laisse-moi rester ici.  
Elle voulait rester. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Cette fille était super.  
-Hors de question ! Nous avons besoin de toute la meute pour tuer les sangsues. Tu viendras avec nous, et ne m'oblige pas à te forcer, je déteste ça.  
Je n'avais rien compris à ses dernières phrases. Apparemment, ce groupe s'appelait 'la Meute' et ils voulaient tuer 'les Sangsues'. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film, en pleine guerre des gangs. Et comment s'y serait-il pris pour forcer ma Leah à faire quelque chose ? Je me sentais bête et pas du tout à ma place. S'ils me découvraient, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Leah prendrait peut être ma défense… Elle voulait peut-être rester à cause de moi.  
Le plus petit du groupe parla :  
-Leah ne me laisse pas seul, j'ai besoin de toi.  
Elle le dévisagea.  
-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi Seth. Si cette guerre te semble juste, cours te faire tuer. Moi je n'en ai aucune envie maintenant que j'ai trouvé celui qu'il me fallait.  
Elle se retourna vers le plus grand.  
-Sam je ne sais même pas comment tu oses encore regarder Emily en face. Moi je ne veux pas mourir, je veux rester avec Mike.  
Ledit Sam s'énerva. Je sentais qu'il avait des compulsions. Et puis, d'un seul coup, ce fut l'anarchie sur la place. Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il y avait maintenant des animaux à la place de certains humains. Sam, Seth et Leah avaient étaient remplacés par trois loups énormes aux pelages noir, marron, et café au lait. Cette couleur me rappela Leah. Ou était-elle passée ? Le temps d'un clignement de paupières et j'avais perdu le fil. Les autres indiens n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir peur. Les trois loups eux se dévisageaient. Le grand noir faisait face aux deux autres. Cela ma rappelait étrangement la scène précédente. Mon cerveau marchait à plein régime. Je me demandais si ce n'étaient pas Leah et Seth qui faisaient face à Sam. Mais non, je divaguais. C'était impossible. Et puis d'un coup, les trois bêtes se tournèrent vers moi. Je me sentis démasqué. Et je devais l'être car ils sautèrent dans ma direction. Le loup au pelage café au lait était en tête. Il arriva à un mètre de moi puis se retourna en poussant un feulement sauvage vers ses poursuivants. Le grand noir recula. Le café au lait continuait son intimidation. C'était tellement terrifiant que je restais figé sur place. En tout cas, un des loups me défendait, et cela me rassurait. Puis le grand noir se calma, et redevint Sam. Cette fois ci, je vis bien tous les détails de cette transformation. Je vis notamment qu'il se trouvait nu maintenant. Je regardais le loup café au lait, et je murmurais « Leah ? ». Elle tourna la tête vers moi et l'inclina. Elle était magnifique, même sous sa forme animale. Puis mon cerveau se remit en marche, qu'est ce que j'étais en train de raconter ? Leah, la superbe indienne avec qui j'avais flirté tout à l'heure était un loup. N'importe quoi, j'avais un problème psychologique. Je marchais à reculons. Je devais m'éloigner d'ici. Sam me rattrapa rapidement et posa sa main fermement sur mon épaule. Son regard me lançait des éclairs. Je sentais la violence sortir de son corps.  
-Maintenant que tu es là, autant tout t'expliquer.  
Il regarda celle que j'avais du mal à appeler Leah et lui ordonna :  
-Vas trouver de nouveaux habits et rejoins nous.  
Elle ne se fit pas prier et partit vers les premières habitations. Je me sentis mal lorsque je la perdis de vue. J'avais perdu mon seul allié ici, même si cet allié était un loup.

Nous sommes approchés des autres. Seth était redevenu humain lui aussi, et s'était grossièrement habillé avec un morceau de tissu. Un des plus jeunes tendit le reste d'un short à Sam qui le mit rapidement. Là, ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils étaient des loups-garous, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. J'avais dû mal à tout comprendre. Mais je ne pouvais que les croire après ce que j'avais vu.  
-Et Leah aussi est un loup-garou ?  
Ce fut sa voix qui me répondit :  
-Eh oui Mike ! Je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire tout à l'heure, mais tu aurais fini par le savoir puisque je me suis imprégnée de toi.  
J'ouvris des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?  
Ils m'expliquèrent grossièrement ce que c'était que l'imprégnation. J'eus un instant peur que Leah devienne aussi pénible que Jessica, aussi collante. Mais quand je l'ai regardé, j'ai senti que non, elle était vraiment différente. Et que si je voulais qu'elle s'éloigne, elle s'éloignerait. Sauf que là j'avais plutôt envie qu'elle reste près de moi. Je n'étais pas très rassuré à cause de tous ces gars musclés qui m'entouraient.  
-Et vous voulez partir pour tuer qui ?

Je sentis que j'avais posé la question délicate. Ils se lancèrent tous des regards interrogateurs. Des regards qui signifiaient : 'lui dire ou pas ?'. Leah pris la parole :  
-Mieux vaut lui dire, il finira par être au courant. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il sera du même avis que moi, cette guerre est inutile et nous ferions mieux de vivre en paix.  
Sam lui jeta un regard noir. Leah se tut instantanément.  
-Es tu prêt à entendre quelque chose de terrible sur tes amis Edward et Bella ?  
Je réfléchis deux secondes. Je savais depuis le départ qu'ils étaient différents. Maintenant que j'avais vu les loups-garous, je me doutais qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment humains. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient, et je voulais savoir.  
-Oui je suis prêt.  
Sam regarda chacun des loups les uns après les autres, puis il déclara :  
-Ce sont des vampires.  
Mon cœur arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. J'étais tétanisé. J'étais resté si souvent à côté d'eux en classe et à la cafétéria. Non, ils n'étaient pas violents et sanguinaires.  
-Je ne vous crois pas.  
Et pourtant quelque chose en moi savait qu'ils disaient vrai. J'avais toujours su qu'Edward voulait 'dévorer' Bella, maintenant je savais pourquoi. Pourquoi ils avaient la peau blanche, pourquoi elle était si froide… Cela ne m'empêchait pas de les considérer comme des amis. J'avais toujours était proche de Bella, même si elle avait repoussé mes avances. Et depuis la rentrée, je m'étais rapproché d'Edward. Il était même venu m'annoncer son départ, c'était un ami maintenant. Sam interrompit mon flot de pensée :  
-Ce sont nos ennemis, nous sommes là pour les tuer.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier  
-NON !  
Leah me sourit pour me soutenir. Sam avait le regard dur.  
-Nous partons ce soir pour les achever. Ils ont tué Ambre, dont Jacob s'était imprégné. Et ils avaient déjà transformé Bella alors qu'ils avaient promis de ne pas mordre d'humains. C'est la guerre et Leah viendra avec nous.  
'Ils avaient promis de ne pas mordre d'humains' cette phrase résonna dans mon cerveau pendant une bonne minute.  
-De quoi se nourrissent-ils ?  
-De sang animal, me répondit Leah. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas les tuer, ils sont innocents en quelque sorte.  
Je partageais l'avis de Leah. Surtout que je n'aimais pas Ambre et que cela ne m'avait pas peiné d'entendre la nouvelle de sa mort.  
La meute s'était resserrée autour de nous. L'air était oppressant. Sam nous dévisagea, Leah et moi :  
-Peu m'importe vos faiblesses pour les buveurs de sang. Ce soir nous partons, et Leah viendra avec nous, imprégnation ou pas.  
Je regardais Leah. Son regard semblait ailleurs. Avant que j'ai pu dire un mot, elle avait muté. Elle m'avait attrapé d'une patte et m'avait mit sur son dos. Puis elle avait couru. Couru. Couru. Nous n'étions pas suivis. Nous étions seuls dans cette forêt. Et j'étais heureux d'être avec elle. Ce soir, elle ne partirait pas avec les autres.

**Part. 5 : Jacob**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je suivais sa trace. Le premier jour, j'avais erré non loin de Forks. Je ne savais pas où aller. Et puis j'avais senti son odeur. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, je l'avais tant de fois flairée. Elle partait vers l'est. J'avais décidé de la suivre et de la tuer. Je comptais agir ainsi pour deux raisons : premièrement car cela m'occuperait, et ensuite car cela ferait un vampire de moins sur Terre.

Ce jour là, je sentais que je me rapprochais. Le combat était proche et j'avais hâte. C'était mon seul but, même si après l'avoir tuée je ne savais pas ce que je ferais. En attendant, je n'avais que cela pour m'occuper l'esprit. Depuis que je la traquais, j'avais à peine pensé à Ambre. Mes instincts animaux reprenaient le dessus et je sentais mon âme humaine s'éloigner de jour en jour. Tant mieux. Son odeur me fouetta les narines, elle était à moins d'une dizaine de mètre. Je rugis pour lui signaler ma présence, je ne comptais pas l'attaquer de dos. Il me restait peut être uniquement cela d'humain, l'honneur…

Elle se retourna, surprise. Ses cheveux roux tourbillonnèrent autour de son visage. Elle se mit en position de garde et émit un sifflement perçant mêlé à un grognement rauque. Victoria. J'avais tant de fois voulu la tuer lorsque j'étais avec Bella. Ce sentiment là ne s'était pas éteint. Je voulais l'achever.  
-Que fais tu ici sale cabot ? Tu suis ta petite amie ?  
De quoi parlait-elle ? Ma petite amie -quel ridicule sobriquet pour désigner mon âme sœur- était morte. De qui parlait-elle ? Mes yeux durent parler pour moi car elle me répondit sèchement.  
-Ne fait pas l'innocent, tu dois la sentir autant que moi.  
Je n'avais rien flairé à part son odeur. Je humais plus fort. Effectivement, une fois oublié le parfum fort de Victoria, je sentais une légère fragrance qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Bella. Je n'étais pas encore familier de son arôme, mais je l'aurais quand même reconnu si j'avais été plus attentif. Cependant ma traque de Victoria m'avait fait oublier toute autre trace olfactive.  
Cette folle était encore à la poursuite de Bella. Pourtant Bella était un vampire maintenant. Quelque chose m'échappait, mais ce n'était pas important, je voulais la tuer et elle était là, à cinq mètres de moi. Tout était réuni pour m'occuper cinq minutes. Cinq minutes où j'oublierais Ambre et ma douleur. Comme lorsque j'avais attaqué Edward, je mis ma raison de côté et je laissais mes pulsions prendre le dessus. Cette capacité à compartimenter son être était vraiment utile.

Je me sentis plus fort, plus téméraire. Je me préparer à bondir sur Victoria, et elle semblait avoir peur. C'était agréable de se sentir puissant. Mon corps vivait, et à travers lui mon âme aussi. Je poussais un feulement rauque et agressif, et bondis sur ma proie. Elle avait décidé de fuir et courrait dans les arbres. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre moi et ma rapidité. Je la rattrapais en quelques secondes et lui griffais le dos. Elle se retourna, et je reculai presque face à la haine qu'elle dégageait. Ses yeux étaient rouges et une fois de plus elle émettait ce son si particulier, grave et aigu à la fois. C'était terrifiant, mais pas assez pour me faire hésiter. Je lui sautais à la gorge et je mordis aussi fort que je le pouvais. Ses poings me donnaient des coups violents, mais j'étais fermement accroché à sa jugulaire. Je sentis mes dents s'enfoncer dans sa peau pourtant si dure. Je reculais et emportais avec moi un morceau de son cou. Je ne pensais pas que les vampires pouvaient saigner comme cela. Mais cela n'allait pas m'arrêter. Mes pulsions me guidaient. Elle semblait si faible maintenant, elle était prostrée dans une position fœtale. Je me rapprochais pour la démembrer.

Au moment où j'allais lancer mes pattes en avant pour lui arracher le bras gauche, elle se retourna brusquement et me lança un coup si foudroyant que je fus projeté en arrière. Je hurlai de douleur, cette sangsue m'avait défait la clavicule. Ma patte avant droite pendait misérablement comme si elle n'était plus rattachée à mon corps. L'élancement était fulgurant, mais je survivrais. Elle avait décuplé mes instincts violents. Nous nous retrouvions une fois de plus face à face. Elle saignait vraiment beaucoup alors que je n'étais juste privé que d'un de mes membres supérieurs. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien d'attendre, j'attaquais une fois de plus. Cette fois ci elle était debout face à moi et ne pouvait pas me surprendre.

Je n'avais plus que trois pattes pour m'occuper de Victoria, mais cela me suffirait. Elle tenta de me frapper quand j'approchais d'elle, mais elle était vraiment lente maintenant. Je la parais avec ma gueule, en profitant pour immobiliser son bras entre mes crocs. Puis avec ma patte avant gauche, je donnais un coup au niveau de l'articulation. Son bras droit était défait de son corps. Je continuais avec son bras gauche, ses jambes, et puis sa tête. Objectivement, j'aurais pu dire que c'était horrible. Mais j'étais dans le feu de l'action, l'adrénaline ne poussait, et je ne m'apercevais pas de ma violence. Puis ce fut la fin de Victoria. Elle ne criait plus, ne bougeait plus. Je devais brûler ses membres maintenant. Avant de muter en humain pour allumer un feu, je me dirigeais contre le premier arbre venu. C'était le moment de vérité : est-ce que, comme dans tous ces films que j'avais vu, on pouvait se remettre en place la clavicule en donnant un coup sec ? La réponse fut oui. Mais la douleur qui allait avec était colossale. C'était encore pire que le coup qui me l'avait défait. Je n'avais aucun médicament, mais ce n'était pas grave. Quand j'avais mal, je me concentrais sur ma douleur et non plus sur Ambre.

Je mutais en humain. La souffrance était encore pire. J'avais l'impression d'être meurtri par des bleus. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être la vérité, même si j'allais déjà mieux. Je maudissais mes gènes lupins qui me faisaient guérir si vite. La douleur s'estompa en quelques minutes. Quand le feu eut pris et que Victoria disparaissait dans un nuage de cendre, plus rien sur mon corps ne laissait penser que je m'étais battu.

Le feu s'éteignit quelques heures plus tard. J'étais toujours autour des cendres. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais plus de but. Victoria m'avait occupé pendant une semaine. Comment allais-je faire pour tous les jours qu'il me restait à vivre ? N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je décidais de suivre l'odeur de Bella. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de lui parler. Par contre, maintenant que j'avais tué un vampire je savais quelque chose : jamais je ne pourrais tuer Bella. Cela avait été une erreur de croire cela. Jamais je ne pourrais déclencher une telle violence contre celle que j'avais aimée. Jamais. Bella, même vampire, devait rester en vie. Je n'avais plus rien d'autre.  
« Je suis désolé Ambre, je ne suis pas aussi fort que je l'espérais. Ne m'en veux pas, de toute façon je n'en aimerai plus aucune autre. Je te rejoindrai vite mon amie, mon amour, ma vie…». Avais-je pensé ou murmuré ces pensées ? Peu m'importait, la seule qui aurait dû les entendre n'était plus là.


	10. Chapter 4 parties 6 et 7

**Part. 6 : Edward**

J'avais dû me plier à leur coutume vestimentaire pour ma mission. Je détestais être nu sous cette tunique noire qui ne cachait même pas mon torse. Heureusement que j'avais pu garder mon pantalon Ralph Lauren, sinon je me serais vraiment senti mal. Je me moquais de moi-même, et de mes préoccupations si terre-à-terre. Mais au moins cela me faisait oublier Bella, et tout ce qui entourait ma bien-aimée.

Nous étions arrivés en Roumanie depuis deux jours, et je savais maintenant quel était le but de notre mission. La garde rapprochée des Volturi avait moins d'un jour de retard sur nous. Le but des Volutri était de venir soi disant en paix, sans la garde, pour montrer leur esprit pacifique et leurs bonnes intentions. Mais dés que cela dégénérerait -et ils allaient tout faire pour cela- la garde arriverait comme par magie et exterminerait tous ceux qu'il faudrait tuer. J'étais dans un sens ravi que ce ne soit pas à moi de faire le sale travail. J'avais juste à écouter de loin les pensées de nos adversaires, car jamais ils ne se laisseraient toucher par Aro.

Les Volturi voulaient attaquer deux vampires roumains, nommés Vladimir et Stefan. Selon mes trois employeurs, ces traîtres complotaient contre eux, et comme ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas le crier à haute voix, c'était à moi de lire dans leurs pensées. Je serais en quelque sorte le juge de ces deux vampires. La preuve de leur culpabilité. Ce travail ne me rassurait pas. Les Volturi étaient déterminés à en finir avec ce problème qui semblait les préoccuper bien plus que mon histoire d'elfe. Je me demandais ce que je devrais dire au cas où les deux pauvres vampires étaient innocents. La vérité ne plairait pas aux Volturi. Mais je ne pouvais pas mentir, je ne pouvais pas de manière consciente les envoyer à la mort. Donc j'espérais que c'était réellement des adversaires des Volturi.

Le lendemain, nous approchâmes de leur repère. Nous avions quitté la ville de Braşov depuis quelques minutes lorsque nous avons vu apparaître leur château qui surplombait une forêt noire et effrayante. Le bâtiment était assez complexe. Il comportait de nombreuses tours et tourelles, et n'avait pas d'architecture bien définie : les murs étaient parfois arrondis, et parfois anguleux. Un petit panneau indiquait : _Castelul Bran __antreu __interzis_ce qui signifiait : Château de Bran, entrée interdite. Une chose était sûre, nous n'étions pas les bienvenus. Nous sommes rentrés dans la cour intérieure. Je m'apercevais maintenant que le château était plutôt grand, et qu'il abritait de nombreux vampires. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, car ils nous dévisageaient tous avec un regard haineux. C'était très clair, ces gens là n'aimaient pas les Volturi. Même sans mon pouvoir je l'aurais su. Je regardais mes acolytes, mais ils ne semblaient pas inquiets. Ils étaient sereins, comme à leur habitude. Caius et Marcus avaient l'air de s'en moquer totalement. Aro avait ce sourire enfantin de celui qui est ravi de découvrir des choses. Ils étaient confiants, et cela me rassura. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans une porte, qui donnait sur la pièce centrale du château, magnifiquement décorée dans le style baroque. Cela aurait plu à Alice, moi je trouvais cela beaucoup trop ostentatoire. Personne ne nous avait adressé la parole, ce qui m'étonnait. On pouvait rentrer dans ce château comme dans un moulin. A moins que nous ne soyons attendus.

Deux vampires s'approchèrent de nous silencieusement. C'étaient sans aucun doute les maîtres du château. Ils avaient tous les deux des pantalons gris clair, et une tunique rouge sang. Cela rappelait la manière de se vêtir des Volturi, tout en se distinguant nettement par les couleurs. Le plus costaud des deux roumains prit la parole :  
-Que nous vaut cet honneur ? Les Volturi se déplacent pour rendre visite à leurs vulgaires sujets maintenant ?  
J'étais soulagé, ils haïssaient les Volturi. J'en serais juste la preuve. Ce travail me dégoûtait car je savais ce qui allait leur arriver. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Aro, et ils allaient tuer Vladimir et Stefan. Je retins un haut-le-cœur au moment où Aro répondait :  
-Nous sommes en effet très intéressés par toi et ton ami Vladimir. Tu devrais être flatté par notre visite.  
Stefan lui aussi se retint de ne pas faire semblant de vomir.  
-Et qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal.  
-Et vous ne comptez pas nous en faire ?  
Les pensées de Vladimir et Stefan convergèrent en même temps sur le plan qu'ils avaient en tête. A mon avis, les Volturi s'inquiétaient pour rien. Ils comptaient juste rassembler tous les vampires qui voulaient renverser les Volturi, et se rendre à Volterra pour mener à bien leur dessein Même s'ils étaient nombreux, ils n'auraient eut aucune chance contre la garde personnelle d'Aro. Vladimir répondit, en tout innocence :  
-Voyons Aro, jamais je ne me permettrais de toucher le moindre cheveu des vampires les plus bienfaiteurs de toute notre histoire.  
Aro se tourna vers moi. Aussitôt, tous les yeux furent braqués sur moi. Je détestais cela.  
-Edward ?  
Je fis moi aussi l'innocent, qu'avais-je à perdre :  
-Oui ?  
Je sentis qu'il n'avait pas aimé mon expression.  
-Nos amis sont-ils vraiment innocents ?  
Je ne pouvais me résoudre à les dénoncer. Je ne pouvais pas les envoyer à l'abattoir. J'étais perdu. Que devais-je faire ? Je pensais à Bella. Il fallait que je la sauve, et le seul moyen était de dire la vérité. Cela me fendait le cœur. Je vis qu'Aro eut une idée, qu'il comptait soulager ma souffrance. Cela me fit plus peur qu'autre chose. Il s'approchait de moi et me parlait gentiment :  
- Allez Edward, donne-moi ta main.  
Aussitôt je compris. Je n'avais pas besoin de dire à voix haute ce que j'avais entendu. Il suffisait qu'Aro me touche pour savoir tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. En même temps, il aurait alors accès à tout ce que j'avais pensé et entendu. Il connaîtrait toute ma vie, toutes mes pensées. Je n'avais pas le choix, je tendis la main. Je ne voulais pas les dénoncer à voix haute.

Sa peau poudreuse me fit frissonner. Son contact m'était particulièrement désagréable. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps, il n'écouta pas tout. Il prit seulement ce qui l'intéressait. Puis il se tourna vers les deux roumains qui nous dévisageaient, incrédules. Il murmura :  
-Je crois que vous n'êtes pas si innocents que cela.  
Puis il cria d'une voix qui fit trembler les murs :  
-Vous n'attaquerez jamais Volterra !  
Aussitôt l'ambiance changea. Les roumains s'étaient mis en position d'attaque. Des vampires grouillaient tout autour de nous, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant cet instant. Ils nous encerclaient. Nous étions dans une mauvaise position, mais les Volturi n'avaient pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Marcus dévisagea Stefan. Son regard était sordide.  
-Tu compte avancer tes plans et nous attaquer maintenant ?  
Il ne nia pas et hocha la tête. Aussitôt, une nuée de vampires nous sauta dessus. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que la garde étaient rentrée peu après nous dans le château. Le timing était parfait. Tous les vampires présents dans le château étaient venus dans cette salle pour voir la confrontation, et ils étaient maintenant encerclés par la garde. Piégés, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Au moment de nous attaquer, la garde étaient entrée, et ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de nous atteindre. Je voyais une valse de tuniques noires et rouges virevolter devant moi. Je m'isolais dans un coin reculé de la pièce, où personne ne vint me frapper. Je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir le massacre qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Juste car ces hommes avaient projeté d'attaquer les Volturi -ils n'étaient même pas passés à l'acte ! - juste pour cela ils se faisaient massacrer. Car j'avais entendu leurs pensées et que je les avais données à Aro.

Je n'avais qu'une seule hâte, rentrer en Italie pour que les trois fous me donnent la solution pour sauver Bella.

**Part. 7 : Bella**

Cette fois ci, j'en étais certaine, j'étais suivie. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais quitté Forks, et une semaine que je me sentais épiée. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être. J'espérais et je redoutais que ce soit Edward. Je me demandais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je n'étais pas douée pour la stratégie et je me voyais mal construire un piège. Je n'étais pas bête non plus. Je cherchai un obstacle naturel où il n'y aurait qu'un seul moyen de passer, qu'une seule route. Je le découvris le soir même. Une déformation naturelle de la montagne avait créé un petit chemin entouré par la roche des deux côtés. Si on voulait me suivre, il faudrait absolument passer par cet étroit chemin sur une dizaine de mètres. Et la personne ne verrait pas la sortie. Je l'y attendrais.

J'attendis deux ou trois heures, puis j'entendis des pas. Un animal, aussi gros qu'un ours apparemment. Mon cerveau fonctionna à toute vitesse, et au moment où je trouvais ce que c'était son odeur me fouetta les narines. Jacob. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Il n'était pas avec son elfe adorée ? Je m'entendis presque grogner. Je me retins à temps, et le vis sortir du petit chemin. Ma nature me dictait de lui sauter dessus, et j'écoutais mes instincts.

Il ne m'avait pas sentie, et je le plaquais au sol. Il gémissait. Je me relevais et lui ordonner de son transformer, pour que nous puissions nous comprendre. Il muta rapidement.  
-Du calme Bella je ne t'ai rien fait !  
Jacob avait changé. Il n'y avait plus rien de gai sur son visage, plus une trace de bonheur. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Je le dévisageais plus longuement. Son corps était toujours le même, musclé et puissant, sans aucune égratignure. Mais son visage, oh mon dieu, son visage reflétait une tristesse indescriptible.  
-Que t'est-il arrivé Jacob ?  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Etonné, il me répondit :  
-J'ai quitté la meute, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester à Forks.  
Je faillis lui demander ce qu'il était advenu d'Ambre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec lui ? Mais penser à elle me mit comme d'habitude dans tous mes états. Je tremblais comme une feuille, il s'approcha délicatement. Il mit ses gros bras autour de mon corps, et me berça doucement. J'avais retrouvé un Jacob aimant et amical. Ce n'était pas vraiment normal.  
-Que se passe-t-il Jacob ?  
-Mais je n'en sais rien moi. Pourquoi toi tu as quitté Forks ?  
J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre. N'était-il pas au courant qu'Edward avait essayé de draguer Ambre ? Et qu'elle n'avait pas résisté ?  
-Ben…  
Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il attendait patiemment que je lui réponde.  
-Tu te rappelles le soir sur le terrain de baseball ?  
Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il acquiesça.  
-Hé bien ce soir là Edward m'a trahi. Il…  
Je sentais revenir à la surface toute la rancœur que j'avais enfouie toutes ces semaines. Tout ce que j'avais caché au fond de moi luttait pour sortir. Je laissais déverser le flot de paroles :  
-Il a parlé à Ambre comme s'il la désirait depuis toujours. Je… je n'existais plus pour lui c'était évident. Et après, il est parti et à dit à Mike de veiller sur moi. Je ne suis rien pour lui alors j'ai décidé de partir.  
Il pleurait. Bon sang, qu'est ce que j'avais dit ?  
-Jake, ça va ?  
-Tu ne comprends rien Bella.  
Son ton était sec et cassant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris une décharge électrique.  
-Pardon ?  
Il se radoucit.  
-Tu n'as rien compris. Je crois que ton cerveau défaille parfois.  
Je grognais de mécontentement. Comment osait-il me dire cela ?  
-Du calme du calme ! Je vais t'expliquer.  
Ce fut à mon tour d'attendre.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'Edward ait le moins du monde désiré Ambre pour autre chose que son sang. Il l'a tuée ce fameux soir.  
Je reculais. Je faillis tomber, sauf que j'étais tout de même un vampire et que je me rattrapais tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas possible. Ambre ne pouvait pas être morte. Edward ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué. Et pourtant, cela expliquait tant de choses. Déjà la tristesse de Jacob. Ensuite le ton d'Edward. Ma raison me signala que ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait tuée qu'il ne l'avait pas désirée. Qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé avec 'cette' voix. J'en frissonnais encore. Mais vite, je pensais à Jacob.  
-Comment as-tu pu survivre à ça ?  
Aussitôt, je regrettais mes paroles. Elles étaient sorties bien trop vite de ma bouche. Il me regarda tristement. Je lus le désespoir et…la mort dans ses yeux.  
-Je n'ai pas survécu. Adieu Bella.  
Il muta et couru le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait. J'étais encore choquée, je ne pouvais pas le rattraper. Je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe.

Que devais-je penser de tout cela ? Mon cœur s'émerveillait de la nouvelle de la mort d'Ambre. Non pas que je la voulais morte, même si j'avais souvent rêvé de cela. Mais tout simplement car je m'étais peut être trompée à propos d'Edward. Je refusais encore de croire à une éventuelle erreur de ma part, mais une chose était sûre, je devais le retrouver. Je devais retrouver l'homme que j'aimais, pour essayer de comprendre. J'avais raté des choses depuis que j'avais été empoisonnée, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir conclu trop vite à une tromperie d'Edward. Puis je me rappelais mes hallucinations auditives. Je fus prise de panique. Je venais sûrement d'en vivre une visuelle. Jacob n'avait pas pu apparaître comme cela, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir suivie, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir dit ce que au fond je voulais entendre. J'avais dû rêver de Jacob. Pauvre Jake. Supposons que ce qu'il ait dit soit vrai, comment avait-il fait pour surmonter cette épreuve. Et puis je me rappelais son ultime regard. Jacob voulait mourir. J'eus peur qu'il ne fasse une horrible bêtise, et je partis à sa recherche. C'était nécessaire, il fallait que je le retrouve. Je rebroussais donc chemin vers mon ami Jacob, mais également vers Edward. Je ne voulais plus fuir, je voulais me confronter à la réalité. Je ne comprenais plus rien, et j'avais besoin de leur compagnie.


	11. Fin du Chapter 4 : partie 8

Voici la fin du chapitre 4 (eh oui c'est une petite partie mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle pour clore le chapitre…).

Et d'ici quelques jours le début du dernier chapitre : Ebullition

*******

**Part. 8 : Edward**

- Dépêche-toi Aro !  
Je me demandais s'il avait noté le manque de respect dans ma voix. Mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions rentrés de Roumanie et mes nerfs craquaient. Le mois se terminait aujourd'hui. Je ne leur devais plus rien, et je laissais mes émotions s'exprimer :  
-J'ai travaillé pour vous, j'ai participé à votre atroce mise en scène en Roumanie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tué de mes propres mains ces vampires, alors donne moi ce remède maintenant. J'ai assez payé.  
Il me regarda l'air amusé. J'avais envie de lui rentrer son sourire dans sa bouche si parfaite. Vite, Bella, vite. Je n'avais plus que ces mots en tête.  
-Nous y voilà donc.  
-Vite Aro. Je veux rentrer chez moi.  
Je le suppliais, c'était douloureux de se sentir si inférieur.  
-Tu es d'une impatience Edward… Tu l'as attendue plus d'un siècle, tu n'es pas à une minute près…  
- Elle n'était pas mourante le long du siècle dernier. Maintenant si, alors dit moi vite comment la soigner.  
Les trois vampires se dévisagèrent. Marcus prit la parole.  
-Je n'ai pas pu tester de visu la puissance de votre relation, mais rien que de te voir, et de sentir ton amour pour elle, cela me donne une idée de son intensité…  
J'écarquillais mes yeux. Je savais que Marcus pouvait sentir les relations entre les gens, mais je ne voyais pas le rapport avec l'empoisonnement de Bella.  
-Et ?  
-Et l'amour peut réussir bien des choses jeune homme.  
J'avais l'impression d'avoir quinze ans, en pleine crise d'adolescence et de me faire sermonner par mon père. J'essayais de me maîtriser.  
-Peux-tu m'indiquer s'il te plait le lien avec la guérison de Bella ?  
-Son sang a chanté pour toi n'est ce pas ?  
Je ne répondis pas. Cela ne le concernait pas. C'était…personnel.  
-Cela ne sert à rien que tu me l'avoues. Aro me l'a déjà confié, et je m'en serais douté de toute façon.  
Je contemplais Aro. Je n'avais pas sentis qu'il avait capté cela lors de notre petit échange. Il m'impressionnait autant qu'il me terrorisait. Je relançais la conversation.  
-Venons en au fait alors.  
Marcus me répondit :  
-Il faut que son sang chante à nouveau.  
J'étais éberlué et étonné, mais surtout choqué.  
-C'est une vampire ! Son sang ne chante plus !  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Terrifiant comme d'habitude. Aro m'expliqua :  
-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des vampires que notre sang ne circule plus.  
Ce n'était pas faux, je me rappelais plutôt intensément que nous pouvions saigner : Jacob me l'avait largement prouvé le soir où j'avais tué Ambre. Et pourtant, je n'entendais pas de pulsation, chez aucun des vampires.  
-Je n'ai jamais entendu un vampire avoir un rythme cardiaque.  
-Notre cœur bat à un rythme infinitésimal. Même nos oreilles ne l'entendent pas, où alors nous ne sommes pas assez attentifs pour considérer que c'est notre cœur qui vient de battre.  
-Quelle fréquence ?  
-Une pulsation par jour, dans le meilleur des cas.  
J'étais impressionné. Ma soif d'apprendre avait quasiment effacé Bella de mon esprit. J'avais bien dit quasiment.  
-Je ne vois toujours pas ce que vient faire cette histoire de sang dans…  
-C'est là toute la clé !  
Marcus avait crié. C'était la première fois que je le voyais s'intéresser à quelque chose. Ses pensées valsaient dans tous les sens, il voulait absolument tout me dire, et surtout savoir si cela marcherait. J'attendis qu'il s'explique.  
-Tu vas devoir purger Bella.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer clairement pour une fois…  
-Purger Bella ?  
-Il faut que son sang s'active, bouge en rythme, s'excite, chante une fois de plus… Le poison ne résistera pas aux réactions chimiques qui se produiront alors. Tu as étudié la chimie Edward ?  
J'allais avoir le droit à un cours, donné par le maître lui-même.  
-Une licence de chimie oui.  
-Bien.  
Il ménageait le suspense. Ces trois là étaient les rois de l'art dramatique. Ils devraient donner des cours pensais-je cyniquement.  
-Lorsque tu es excité, ton cerveau secrète des hormones. Ces hormones vont se diffuser grâce au sang dans tout l'organisme. Si tu n'as pas de circulation sanguine, cela reste au niveau du cerveau. Or c'est tout le corps de Bella qui est touché par le poison.  
Logique, il fallait donc faire circuler le sang.  
-Certes. Comment être sûr que ces hormones vont détruire le poison ?  
-C'est là que la chimie rentre en jeu. Les poisons que nous connaissons sont issus de plante de la famille des solanacées. Le plus connu est le Datura Metel et c'est avec lui que nous sommes persuadés que cela fonctionne. La molécule qui agit s'appelle alcaloïde, de formule brute C17H21O4N…et chose assez étonnante mais scientifiquement évidente, l'adrénaline, de formule C9H13NO3 a toujours bien réagi avec cette molécule. En conclusion, tu vas dissoudre le poison dans le sang. Mais pour cela, il faut que son sang circule vite. Pas de remède miracle, c'est à toi de faire tout le travail. Sa vie est entre tes mains…  
J'aurais préféré avoir un médicament. Là, il fallait que je trouve Bella, et qu'elle me désire alors que d'après ma famille, elle m'avait quitté. Je me sentis mal.  
Je fus aussitôt entouré de près par les Volturi. Les trois vampires étaient réellement inquiets pour moi. Marcus rajouta :  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras aidé.  
Une fois de plus, je ne comprenais rien. Il répondit à ma question muette.  
-Tu es celui qui l'a transformé, elle t'aimait en étant humaine, son sang à chanté pour toi. Vous êtes bien plus liés que tu ne le crois. Il se créé des liens toujours obscurs mais puissants entre un vampire et sa victime.  
Je rugissais. Je ne voyais pas Bella comme ma victime. Elle était mon amour. Cela n'empêcha par Aro de conclure :  
-Ce lien te permettra de la sauver.

Je les quittais en les remerciant et partis vite pour les Etats-Unis, impatient de retrouver mon éternel amour.

-Allo ?  
J'étais soulagé d'entendre la voix d'Alice au téléphone.  
- Où êtes-vous? Où est Bella ?  
Silence.  
-Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée. Mais elle a enfin décidé quelque chose, elle retourne à Forks. Rejoins nous là bas.  
Je raccrochai. J'étais à Forks depuis deux minutes. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre ce qui me semblait être une éternité.


	12. Chapter 5 parties 1 et 2

**Désolée pour le retard, cela fait des jours que j'essaye de la poster mais cela ne fonctionnait pas ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**

*******

**Chapitre 5 : Ebullition  
Part. 1 : Jacob**

J'étais décidé. J'avais trouvé le but de ma vie. Ma rencontre avec Bella m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais. Je désirais mourir. C'était aussi simple que cela, et ça faisait un mois que je fuyais cette vérité. Personne ne me pleurerait, et je retrouverai Ambre. Ce prénom me déchira le cœur. Son insouciance, sa beauté, son entrain, son amour, tout me manquait. Je réalisais que je n'avais absolument rien à perdre ici. Je pensais tristement à Bella. C'était grâce à elle que j'avais décidé de ma mort, et en même temps elle serait la seule à être triste. Je me rappelais mélancoliquement le temps d'avant. J'avais été le pilier de sa reconstruction, elle avait été l'amorce de ma destruction. Je fus soulagé d'entendre sortir du plus profond de mon être une voix qui disait « elle s'en sortira ». Bella n'était pas aussi bête que moi, et elle ne se donnerait jamais la mort. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, même quand le vampire l'avait quittée. En évoquant le vampire, une idée germa instantanément dans ma tête. Ca y est ! Je savais comment j'allais m'y prendre. J'allais faire souffrir mon ennemi juré. Edward Cullen. Je susurrais son prénom dans ma tête comme une insulte. J'allais tout faire pour qu'Edward me tue, et il en souffrirait pour l'éternité. Bella lui en voudrait. Au mieux, elle ne voudrait plus de lui. Ce dont je doutais fortement. Au pire, elle essaierait de lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Ce qui serait faux, et lui, lui cela le détruirait. Dans tous les cas, il allait souffrir infiniment plus que moi. Je jubilais d'avance. Il allait payer, ma vengeance était parfaite. Cela serait ma dernière action sur cette Terre.

Je m'en voulais presque d'avoir des pensées aussi sournoises. Mais il avait tué Ambre, et je comptais le laisser en vie. Au fond, j'étais plus gentil que lui. Peut être plus raisonnable. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je tombai nez-à-nez avec un loup. Je faillis hurler de terreur tellement je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais vraiment des problèmes de concentration.

Je le reconnus tout de suite.  
-Leah que fais-tu ici ?  
L'avantage de discuter avec un loup-garou, c'était que je n'avais pas besoin de muter pour parler.  
-Je cherche la meute, ou toi, ou les vampires… Je crois que nous avons tous quitté Forks…  
Une odeur humaine arriva à mes narines. Je demandais suspicieusement :  
-Qui est avec toi ?  
Elle se retourna vers les arbres, et fit un signe de la tête. Je vis apparaître un grand blond, l'air plutôt effrayé. J'avais déjà vu ce gars. Il était dans la classe de Bella et s'appelait…  
-Mike Newton. Je me suis imprégnée de lui. Et il a l'air de m'apprécier, même quand je suis loup.

Leah était ravie. C'était difficile à imaginer sur une gueule de loup, mais j'aurais juré qu'elle souriait. A mon tour, cela me fit presque sourire d'entendre ce bonheur. Bon sang, l'imprégnation nous transformait vraiment. Avant, Leah était triste en permanence, et ne décrochait jamais un sourire sans qu'il ne soit teinté de mélancolie. Avoir été quittée du jour au lendemain par Sam qui s'était imprégné, et ne pas le savoir puisqu'elle n'était à l'époque pas un loup-garou, je comprenais sa déception. Mais elle avait le don d'attrister tout le monde, ce qui m'exaspérait royalement. Mais là, Leah était rayonnante de joie de vivre. Je faillis vomir. Et encore plus quand j'entendis ce qu'elle ajouta d'un ton guilleret :  
-Bon ben maintenant qu'on t'a trouvé on va rester avec toi.  
Je la dévisageais. Elle était folle.  
-Pas question, je suis seul, je n'ai plus de meute.  
Si elle avait était humaine, elle aurait haussé les épaules.  
-Moi aussi. J'ai quitté la meute de Sam le jour de mon imprégnation.  
Je secouai la gueule.  
-Impossible.  
On ne pouvait pas résister aux ordres d'un Alpha.  
-Ben… Sam m'a laissé partir je pense… je ne les entends plus en tout cas.  
Un moment, l'idée de contacter Sam grâce à mon pouvoir d'Alpha m'a traversé l'esprit. Leah le capta tout de suite.  
-Tu peux communiquer avec lui ?  
Je n'allais pas réussir à m'en débarrasser. Je la maudissais. Je devais revoir mes plans, car avec Leah-et Mike !- sur le dos, je n'allais pas pouvoir réaliser ce que j'avais initialement prévu, mon tête à tête final. Ces deux êtres s'opposeraient à l'ultime confrontation. Leah ne voulait pas mourir puisqu'elle avait trouvé Mike - stupide imprégnation-, et lui-même appréciait Edward. Eh bien, il ne me restait plus qu'à retrouver la meute et à me battre avec eux. Cela ne m'enchantait vraiment pas, je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre eux meurent. Cela aurait dû être Edward contre moi. Je rectifiais mentalement : ça sera Edward contre moi, peu importait le reste. La petite voix de Leah résonna dans ma tête :  
-Je t'aiderai à les convaincre de ne pas se battre si tu veux.  
Bon, elle n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Elle suivait sa propre logique, sa propre ligne de conduite. Elle se moquait royalement de ma mort, si c'est cela que je désirais. Elle préférait qu'il n'y ait que moi qui me batte, et que les autres restent en paix. J'appréciais son indépendance.

Je contactais donc Sam.  
-Sam ?  
-Jacob ? Où es-tu ? Comment vas-tu ?  
J'entendis de la panique dans ses pensées. Il avait peur pour moi. Il avait vraiment tout pour être un chef de meute, j'étais content de ne pas être à la tête de cinq personnes comme lui (puisque Leah ne faisait plus partie de sa meute apparemment).  
-Tout va bien. Je ne sais pas où vous êtes, mais dans tous les cas, retour au bercail. Bella me suit et elle veut rentrer à Forks. Je pense que les vampires vont l'y retrouver. Stratégiquement, on ferait mieux de les y attendre.  
Il réfléchit cinq secondes.  
-OK. Rendez vous à la Push.

**Part. 2 : Edward**

L'attente avait failli me tuer. Il n'y avait plus personne à Forks de ma connaissance, à part Charlie, mais ma présence ne lui aurait pas fait particulièrement plaisir. Pas un seul loup-garou à la Push, et pas un vampire dans les parages. Même Mike s'était évaporé, et je me demandais bien où il pouvait être. Heureusement, une semaine plus tard, ma famille était de retour à Forks. Ils étaient toujours sans nouvelle de Bella. Ils m'avaient raconté tout ce que j'avais manqué, leur rencontre avec Sébastien et Iris, et le délai que nous avions pour sauver Bella. Cela me semblait jouable, si nous étions capables de la retrouver.

Le lendemain, l'excitation était à son comble, les loups-garous étaient eux aussi revenus à Forks. Ils n'étaient plus que six, et d'après nos observations, c'était Jacob et Leah qui manquaient à l'appel. Au moins en cas de guerre, ils seraient plus faibles. Cette guerre était toujours d'actualité, les loups-garous n'avaient pas oublié ma faiblesse. Nous nous sommes d'un commun accord tous retrouvés à ce même endroit, là où j'avais perdu le contrôle, pour négocier ou s'affronter. Depuis mon voyage en Italie, je n'avais plus du tout envie de me battre contre qui que ce soit. J'aimais lutter pour la bonne cause, mais ici la bonne cause m'aurait tué. Alors j'espérais la paix. Au pire je voulais pouvoir partir loin d'ici sans trop de dégâts. Je voulais sauver Bella, peu m'importait le reste. Cette stupide altercation avec les loups retarderait juste nos retrouvailles.

Nous nous faisions face. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et moi étions placés en bon gentlemen devant Esmée, Rosalie et Alice. Ceci dit, Alice me dévisageait suspicieusement, comme si c'était moi qu'il fallait protéger des loups. Avait-elle vu quelque chose ? En tout cas elle ne m'avait rien dit, même par ses pensées. Mais elle était la meilleure pour me cacher ce qu'elle savait. Sentir son regard posé sur mon dos me pesait et m'inquiétait. De l'autre côté de la clairière, les loups avaient fière allure sous leur forme animale. Sam, le grand noir, se tenait un mètre devant sa meute. Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry et Seth nous offraient un joli dégradé de marron. Nous nous dévisagions longuement, et je lisais dans leurs pensées qu'ils attendaient Jacob. Nous avons donc attendu avec eux, nos clans s'affrontant du regard dans cette clairière si paisible en apparence. C'était stressant, j'avais l'impression de vivre une scène de bon western, les revolvers et les costumes en moins. Les pensées de tous les belligérants présents m'assaillaient de toutes parts et cela m'oppressait. Personne n'était plus conscient que moi de la violence qui se préparait. J'aurais pu palper la haine des loups envers moi. Je leur étais reconnaissant d'en vouloir à moi uniquement, et pas à ma famille entière. En plus, l'air était lourd et un orage particulièrement violent se préparait. Avec ironie, je pensais à la partie de baseball qu'on aurait pu faire ce soir là. Si je n'avais pas faillis… L'ambiance était absolument désagréable. Enfin, Jacob arriva, et il n'était pas seul.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Jacob était accompagné de Leah, ce qui me semblait presque normal, même si cela avait surpris les loups. Mais surtout, Leah portait Mike sur son dos, ce qui n'avait pas du tout étonné la meute alors que cela m'avait laissé bouche bée.  
-Mike que fais-tu ici ?  
Il me regarda et me sourit. Il semblait avoir pris des années en un seul petit –mais atrocement long- mois. Ses vêtements étaient usés et sales, et lui-même semblait éreinté.  
-C'est un peu compliqué mais je crois être amoureux de ma petite louve.  
Il sauta à terre, et la couva amoureusement du regard. Elle lui lécha la main. Et voilà une imprégnation de plus qui me laissait pantois. Enfin il avait l'air heureux, et son état devait uniquement être dû à une balade en forêt avec Leah. Cependant, si Mike était au courant pour les loups, il savait pour nous aussi… Mon visage se décomposa et il s'en aperçut.  
-Ca va pas Edward ?  
-Tu es au courant pour nous ?  
Une fois de plus il me sourit.  
-J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours su que vous étiez différents. Mais c'est pas grave, ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous moquer de Sébastien !  
Et il me lança un regard complice. Un instant, la pression de cette atroce journée s'allégea. Mais mon sourire s'effaça lorsque j'entendis une voix murmurer :

-Alors comme ça vous vous moquez de moi derrière mon dos ? Ce n'est pas très gentleman ça Edward…  
Cette voix me glaça d'effroi. Sébastien était là lui aussi. Obnubilés par Mike, nous ne l'avions pas senti arrivé.  
-Que fais-tu ici ?  
Il me dévisagea comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles :  
-Ambre était ma sœur je te rappelle. Venir juger celui qui l'a tué me semble une chose logique.  
-Iris !  
Esmé lui courrait dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle mit également fin à mon échange d'amabilités avec Sébastien. Après de rapides salutations, plus ou moins amicales (et même carrément glaciales parfois) les nouveaux venus se placèrent au centre de la clairière, sans prendre position pour un des groupes.

Au même moment, je _la_ sentis. Bella. Mon être tout entier se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur. J'esquissais un sourire dans sa direction pour l'inviter à approcher. Je voulais lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas, que je l'aimais toujours et que je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à elle. Mais_ elle_ n'apparaissait pas. J'entendis qu'elle s'arrêtait, non loin de la clairière. A part moi, personne ne l'avait sentie. Aucun des êtres présents ici n'était sensible autant que moi à son arôme si délicat. Et si _elle_ ne venait pas, c'est car _elle _voulait observer. J'étais impatient de la voir, il fallait que cette mascarade s'arrête. Décidant alors qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuse, désirant en finir au plus vite, je pris la parole :  
-Je crois que nous sommes au complet cette fois ci.

Je les regardais tous les uns après les autres. D'abord ma famille, puis Iris qui me souriait, et Sébastien qui était comme d'habitude impénétrable. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage, et ses pensées étaient une fois de plus inintéressantes. J'entendis Alice qui était comme moi décontenancée par son manque de réactions. Enfin je dévisageai la meute. Sam, et son air terrifiant, et tous ces loups qui avaient hâte de se battre.  
-Sam, veux tu toujours cette guerre inutile ?  
Il muta pour parler. Je faillis lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, et je me souvins que j'étais le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées.  
-Tu as tué l'âme sœur de Jacob. Ce n'est pas une guerre inutile. Nous avions fermé les yeux pour Bella, mais cette fois ci, c'en ai trop Edward. Que tu ais le culot de me demander si nous voulons toujours nous battre…  
Son corps tremblait sous l'émotion. Il était réellement énervé contre moi. Je gardais mon calme, je ne voulais pas de cette guerre.  
-Nous pouvons quitter Forks. Cela arrangerait tout le monde. Pas de morts, et nous ne reviendrions plus.  
Leah m'approuva en inclinant la tête, et vint se placer au centre avec Iris et Sébastien. Mike la suivait et il se mit à parler, puisque Leah était sous sa forme animale.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Edward. Cette guerre ne sert à rien. Si Leah était humaine, elle vous dirait qu'elle ne veut pas mourir alors qu'elle vient de me trouver. Sans être prétentieux bien sûr… Mais moi aussi je souffrirai de la perdre.  
Il se tourna vers les loups.  
-Et vous, vous qui êtes tous liés par votre nature, pensez à cette douleur que vous ressentiriez tous si l'un d'entre vous, ou même plusieurs venaient à mourir. Vous avez vu la souffrance de Jacob lorsqu'Ambre est morte, avez-vous envie de connaître cela ? Avez-vous envie de laisser votre âme sœur connaître cette douleur ?  
Mike avait sûrement appris par cœur cette tirade, mais ce qu'il disait était vrai. Sauf qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il avait rappelé la mort d'Ambre, et les loups avaient presque tous tiqués lorsqu'il avait prononcé ce nom. Jacob lui était resté de marbre. Il n'avait rien pensé depuis le début et se contrôlait. Cela me faisait plus peur que la hargne affichée des autres loups. Sam reprit la parole :

-Peu nous importe les pertes. Justice doit être faite Mike. Ils tuent des humains, des elfes, et nous les laisserions partir impunis ? C'est impossible.  
Il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il disait, mais il avait réellement soif de justice. La tension montait autour de moi. Jasper était en plein dans ses plans, il cherchait lequel était le meilleur stratégiquement parlant. Emmett se faisait un plaisir de s'imaginer en train de se battre contre Sam. Leur envie de se battre était contagieuse, j'avais finalement moi aussi envie d'en finir avec tout ça. Je savais que je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir revu Bella – c'était inenvisageable-, je savais que nous sortirions gagnants de cette bataille. Heureusement, avant que quiconque ne puisse passer à l'action, Iris parla d'une voix haute et claire, sortant les deux camps de leurs plans d'attaque :  
-Sébastien et moi avons beaucoup appris en venant ici. Nous avons appris, à nos dépends parfois, que nos guerres entre espèces sont parfois stupides.  
Elle se tourna vers la meute :  
-Vous, vous n'étiez pas réellement concernés pas Ambre. Les seuls qui l'aimaient ici, c'était mon ami Sébastien, et mon ennemi Jacob. C'est à eux qu'il revient de se prononcer sur cette guerre.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai, mais Jacob voudrait se battre. Pour l'instant, ses pensées restaient étrangement vides. Je me demandais quel plan il avait en tête pour rester si posé. Cela n'était pas bon du tout. Sébastien répondit calmement, mais distinctement, à Iris :  
-Tu sais déjà ce que je vais dire. Je me plie à ton avis, je ne veux pas me battre. Déjà car vous n'auriez aucune chance si je vous hypnotisais.  
En disant cela, il nous visait particulièrement. Iris rigola :  
-Sauf si je te fige avant !  
Sébastien souleva ses cheveux et lui sourit. Ces deux là ne semblaient pas le moins du monde atteints par la tension générale. On aurait dit deux dieux venant donner une leçon à leurs disciples. Légèrement insultant, mais c'était agréablement relaxant de les écouter parler. Sébastien reprit la parole :  
-Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas nous battre. Cela reviendrait à se battre l'un contre l'autre, et nous ne pouvons pas. Cela ne servirait à rien. Donc je ne me battrai pas, et je ne veux pas de cette guerre. Ambre a trop cherché la guerre lors de son vivant, c'était la plus belliqueuse d'entre nous, et maintenant elle est morte. Nul ici ne mérite cela.  
Son regard englobait tout le monde. Il ne nous hypnotisait pas, mes ses paroles raisonnaient au fond de chacun d'entre nous. Il était un aussi bon orateur que Jasper.

Ainsi, tout reposait sur la décision du grand loup marron orangé qui me faisait face. Le seul de la meute qui pensait à la lourdeur de cette soirée d'automne plutôt que d'échafauder des stratégies. C'était évident qu'il avait un plan, mais je ne pouvais pas le découvrir. Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien dire, juste attendre patiemment. Sam trouvait logique que seuls Sébastien et Jacob se prononcent sur cette guerre. Plutôt content de ne pas avoir à prendre la décision finale, il se tourna vers le principal intéressé :  
-Et toi Jacob, qu'en penses-tu ?  
Il ne répondit pas. Il n'eut qu'une seule pensée '_Edward_'. Il avait dit mon prénom comme pour m'appeler. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder.  
Puis, je vis Jacob me sautait dessus. Mentalement il criait mon prénom « Edward ! Edward ! Edward !». C'était un cri lancinant, une plainte qui provenait du plus profond de son âme. J'avais détruit Jacob, je m'en rendais compte que maintenant. Son hurlement interne était déroutant et particulièrement déconcertant. Mais Jacob n'avait jamais fini son saut, et il ne m'avait jamais atteint. Ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées nettes lorsqu'il avait senti la douleur. M'extirpant tant bien que mal du cerveau de Jacob –ses pensées étaient si puissantes qu'elles recouvraient tout ici- je réalisais que j'avais également entendu des cris bien réels. Alice avait hurlé mon prénom, Bella avait crié celui de mon ennemi. Et ma bien aimée était maintenant dans la clairière avec nous, allongée sur Jacob. Elle scandait :  
-Jacob ! Non Jacob non ! Ne meure pas ! Jacob ! Jacob !  
Je dus me forcer pour ôter mon regard de Bella. Je pus alors voir que derrière cette étrange scène, Alice était prostrée. Elle s'en voulait. Elle espérait que Bella lui pardonne. Enfin je compris. Les cris de Jacob avaient capté toute mon attention, et je comprenais uniquement maintenant qu'Alice l'avait intercepté, et l'avait mordu. Jacob allait mourir, c'était inévitable. Au moment où cela arriva à mon cerveau, tout le monde compris également. Tous les loups-garous, les elfes et les vampires –exceptés Alice et moi -même-, pensaient que Jacob sauterait juste pour muter. Personne n'avait prévu qu'il attaquerait, sauf Alice bien sûr. A cet instant, le premier coup de tonnerre résonna autour de nous. Nous avons tous couru sur Jacob, Carlilsle le premier.


	13. Chapter 5 parties 3

**Merci pour les reviews, et je sens que là je vais en avoir plus avec cette partie… Par avance désolée ;-)**

*******

**Part. 3 : Edward**

Je rectifiai pour moi-même, nous n'avions pas tous couru vers Jacob. Paul et Jared, les deux loups les plus belliqueux, avaient couru vers nous, et s'étaient retrouvés face à un Emmett et un Jasper en très grande forme. Le combat entre les quatre protagonistes faisait rage, mais je voyais bien qu'ils étaient à égalité. De plus, ni Emmett, ni Jasper n'essayaient de réellement blesser les loups. Ils se marraient juste comme des gosses. Jared et Paul, eux, étaient en rogne, mais n'arrivaient jamais à atteindre mes frères. Je les laissais s'occuper à leur façon. A part moi et Sam, personne n'y avait réellement prêté attention. Nous étions tous concentré sur ce qui venait de se passer avec Jacob. Il parlait à Bella après avoir muté en humain. Son corps tremblait de toutes parts, il était secoué par des spasmes vigoureux. Il était allongé et Bella tenait son buste entre ses bras. Dans un autre contexte, cela aurait été drôle vu la différence de taille entre les deux amis. Mais là, c'était tout simplement tragique.  
-Bella, Bella, ma Bella.  
Nous étions tout regroupés autour de cet étrange couple. A part Mike, le seul humain présent ce soir –et donc le seul à être dérangé par l'orage-, personne n'avait remarqué la pluie lourde qui s'abattait sur nous. Et pourtant nous étions tous trempés jusqu'aux os. Nous étions également tous trop choqués par ce qui se passait. L'attaque de Jacob et d'Alice avait surpris tout le monde. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce genre de combat. Les loups garous étaient désemparés par ce qui venait de se passer, et à part Jared et Paul, ils attendaient de voir ce qui se passerait avant d'attaquer. Bella avait surpris tout le monde en apparaissant, et les loups comme les vampires étaient soulagés de la voir en vie. C'était en partie grâce à elle que tous les loups n'avaient pas riposté, en partie car ils voulaient savoir ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de Jacob. Pour une fois, même moi je ne pouvais pas les aider. Rapidement, tout le monde ne pensa plus qu'à Jacob. Ses doigts caressaient délicatement les cheveux de Bella mouillés par la pluie.  
-Bella je voulais mourir. Comprends-moi, c'était le seul moyen…  
Bella à côté, défigurée par la tristesse, criait :  
-Non Jake, résiste bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas mourir tu ne peux pas mourir…  
C'était la première fois que j'entendais Bella appeler Jacob par ce surnom. J'avais l'impression d'être témoin d'une scène intime que nous n'aurions pas dû regarder. Jacob lui sourit faiblement.

-Si Bella, c'est ce que je voulais. Personne ne m'aurait tué de son plein gré ici, même pas Edward. Je…  
Elle le coupa :  
-Chut Jacob tu te fatigue… Tu me diras quand tu iras mieux…  
Il s'énerva.  
-Mais je n'irais pas mieux Bella. Je vais mourir accepte le.  
Elle secouait la tête. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage, on aurait dit qu'elle pleurait. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Cela faisait près de deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle ne m'avait même pas lancé un regard. Mais je ne pouvais que m'effacer devant la situation. Bella scandait :  
-Non-non-non-non-non.  
Carlisle intervint :  
-Bella, la morsure d'un vampire est mortelle pour un loup-garou. Il ne peut pas s'en tirer. Je ne peux rien faire.  
-Non-non-non-non-non.  
Jacob reprit son dernier discours.  
-Bella, je voulais qu'Edward me tue.

Elle sembla désemparée un instant. Sa bouche s'était ouverte en un 'o' d'étonnement. Jacob s'expliqua avec haine:  
-Pour que tu lui en veuilles pour l'éternité. Pour que tu le déteste.  
Je l'avais brisé au-delà de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Sa vengeance était bien pensée. Sauf que ce n'était pas moi mais Alice qui l'avait mordu. Bella fit une moue boudeuse. Elle ne semblait heureusement pas décider à me détester. Mais aussitôt, la tristesse reprit le dessus. Jacob continuait, cette fois ci d'une voix amicale pour apaiser Bella :  
- Je ne suis pas si bon que ça. Tu vivras sans moi…grâce à lui. Fais ça pour moi.  
-Non-non-non-non-non.  
Il rigola…presque. En crachant du sang.

-Mais si Bella… Il ne me restait plus que toi sur Terre, et il faut que tu m'honores, que tu vives sans moi, et que tu sois heureuse surtout. J'ai compris que…  
Sa voix s'éteignait.  
-Bella…  
Elle approcha son visage de celui de son ami. Elle murmura :  
-Jake non s'il te plaît. Résiste encore. Pour moi.  
Jacob avait les yeux fermés maintenant.  
-Ambre était ma destinée. Quand tu m'as quitté, et que je l'ai rencontrée…c'était écrit ainsi. Mes jambes m'ont mené à elle. Et elle est morte. Je vais la rejoindre Bella, je suis heureux.  
Il fit une pause. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se tournèrent vers moi, il avait une expression dure qui m'étonna pour un mourant.  
- Je voulais tuer Edward, et je veux toujours le tuer.  
Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent et sa bouche se tordit, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le sermonner.  
-Mais Bella écoute moi…  
Elle ouvrit grand ses oreilles.  
-J'ai tué Victoria.

Un silence s'abattit sur la clairière. Jared, Paul, Emmett et Jasper s'étaient instantanément arrêtés lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le nom de Victoria. Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres maintenant.  
-Je l'ai tuée. Et c'était horrible. Du sang… violence… j'ai arraché ses membres…  
Bella se crispa. Je voyais qu'il était exténué, que les mots lui coûtaient. Mais il se battait pour dire ses dernières paroles :  
-Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vous tuer. C'est au dessus de mes forces.  
Il regarda Sam.  
-C'est au dessus des forces de tout loup-garou. Même si nous les haïssons, nous connaissons ces vampires, et rien que pour ça nous ne pourrions pas les tuer. C'est trop…  
Il toussa du sang.  
-C'est trop dégueulasse.  
Il se détendit, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Bella lui sourit.  
-C'est bien Jacob, on va pouvoir continuer à vivre en paix alors… Tout ira bien.  
Il la regarda une dernière fois. Il sourit. Puis ce fût la fin de Jacob. Bella s'évanouit lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.


	14. Chapter 5 partie 4

**Part. 4 : Bella**

Enfin je me réveillais. Une fois de plus, je ne savais combien de temps j'étais resté endormie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir cauchemardé tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Etais-je vraiment partie de Forks ? Etais-je réellement revenue ? Jacob était-il vraiment mort ? A demi inconsciente, je me levais et je reconnus la chambre d'Edward. Je contemplais ses milliers de CD rangés par date de sortie. Impressionnant, comme tout ce qui était lié à sa fabuleuse personne. Cela me rappela qu'il me devait des explications. Que s'était-il passé le soir où il avait tué Ambre ? Que s'était-il passé ces deux derniers mois ? Ma tête me faisait mal, mon corps aussi. Mais je devais me lever, je devais savoir, je devais comprendre. J'étais prête à tout entendre.

En descendant les escaliers, je croisais Alice. Vu ses habits, je n'avais pas perdu connaissance bien longtemps. Elle portait les mêmes que lorsqu'elle avait attaqué Jacob. Ils étaient déchirés par endroits, signe qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de monter dans son dressing. Quand elle me vit arriver, elle baissa les yeux. Mais j'en avais marre d'en vouloir à tout le monde, j'avais besoin de parler, pas de m'énerver. Je la serrais dans mes bras.  
-Alice souris !  
Elle obéit tristement.  
-Tu m'en veux Bella ?  
Elle avait vraiment l'air penaude. Je la préférais tellement plus lorsqu'elle était cette boule d'énergie incontrôlable. Je la grondais :  
-Je t'en voudrais si tu continue à arborer cet air triste Alice.  
Elle me sourit cette fois ci plus franchement.  
-Bella, tu es sure que ça va ? Tu sais que j'ai mordu Jacob et …  
Je l'interrompis.  
-Oui il me semble me souvenir de tout ça. Il est vraiment mort alors ?  
Son air penaud revint au galop.  
-Oui…Je m'en veux tellement.

Je réfléchissais. Une douleur profonde s'ouvrit dans ma poitrine_. Jacob…était…mort_. Je n'avais pas rêvé tout ça. Notre ultime rencontre me revint. Lorsque j'avais vu Alice lui sauter dessus, j'avais instantanément compris. Je me rappelais la peur que j'avais eue. _Ne…plus…jamais…revoir…Jacob_. Cela m'avait semblé intolérable lorsque j'y avais pensé près de la clairière. Maintenant que c'était réel, je ne réalisais pas.

Je me répétais plusieurs fois d'affilé très très vite _« Jacob est mort Jacob est mort Jacob est mort_ ». Les mots résonnaient dans mon corps, mais ne trouvaient pas d'écho. Ils tapaient dans du vide. Je me souviens alors de notre rencontre précédente, dans ces bois au milieu de nulle part. La tristesse que j'avais lue dans les yeux de Jacob. Ca m'avait effrayé, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait perdu son âme. J'avais eu peur qu'il se suicide. Et au final, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Indirectement certes, mais il comptait se faire mordre par un vampire. C'était son but, je le comprenais maintenant. Je me frappais le front. J'avais une fois de plus été stupide. Pourquoi ne pas être intervenue avant, lorsqu'Iris, Sébastien, Mike ou Leah parlaient encore ? J'étais tout simplement lâche. Je ne savais pas où me placer dans la bagarre. Et surtout, surtout, lorsque j'avais aperçu Edward, je m'étais rendue compte que je n'étais pas encore prête à lui parler.

Sa beauté, que j'avais presque oubliée au fond de moi, avait ressurgie d'un seul coup. _Aïe_. Il m'avait une fois de plus renvoyé en pleine figure ma banalité. Même vampire, je me trouvais trop simple pour lui. Et mon cœur avait saigné lorsque je l'ai vu se tourner vers moi. J'avais des spasmes tant les souvenirs m'assaillaient. Je me rappelle avoir lutté contre ma nature : '_Non non et non ! Edward, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça !_'. Je devais être forte. Mais j'avais encore plus souffert lorsqu'il avait sourit imperceptiblement dans ma direction. M'aimait-il ? J'avais soupiré. Il valait tellement plus que moi. Personne à part lui ne m'avait remarquée. Notre amour passé avait-il créé des liens invisibles ? Je le sentais en effet beaucoup plus intensément que les autres personnes. J'avais inhalé à plein poumons son odeur de miel, de sapin, de savon, de pluie et de sucre. Je m'en serais gavée. Je me rappelais que son discret sourire, à l'insu de tous, comme si nous étions que tous les deux m'avait ébranlée. Et puis tout était allé beaucoup trop vite_. Jacob était mort_. Maintenant, cela prenait du sens.

J'avais perdu mon meilleur ami, qui voulait mourir, et j'avais été incapable de l'en empêcher à cause d'un stupide vampire dont j'étais tombé amoureuse. Je frappais le mur du point. Des morceaux du plafond me tombèrent dessus. Je me promis de vite aller m'excuser auprès d'Esmé. Alice -qui me laissait vagabonder dans mes pensées- me scrutait mais ne disait rien. En bonne meilleure amie, elle attendait que j'ai fini mon monologue intérieur. Jacob était mort. Ces mots prenaient de l'ampleur au sein de mon corps et de mon cœur. Je me sentis mal, et j'émis un son étrange, comme si je vomissais.

Ma raison reprit le dessus : Jacob et moi, cela n'avait plus trop de sens depuis qu'il avait trouvé Ambre. Certes, mais j'étais fidèle à mon meilleur ami, et il le resterait au-delà de sa vie. Aurais-je étais capable de le reconstruire après la mort d'Ambre comme il m'avait reconstruit après le départ d'Edward ? J'en doutais. Premièrement car j'étais la reine des imbéciles et que j'avais tout fui. Et surtout, mon amitié ne lui aurait pas suffit. Il avait perdu son âme sœur, je n'avais même pas d'amour à lui offrir. J'aurais été le troisième pied du tabouret, mais un pied raccourci de quelques centimètres. Je lui aurais permit de ne pas tomber, mais il n'aurait jamais était droit. Déprimant. Je revins à la vie réelle et regardait Alice d'un ton neutre :  
-Tu le savais ? Tu savais que tu allais le tuer ?

J'avais dit cela sans rage ni amertume. Mais je sentis qu'elle avait peur de ma réaction, et que j'avais peut être mit un peu trop d'hostilité dans ces quelques mots. Bon sang, cela m'énervait de faire peur à Alice. Je voulais qu'elle redevienne mon amie, je voulais que tous les Cullen vivent heureux, même sans moi selon ce qui se passerait avec Edward.  
-Oui je savais. Avant qu'on arrive dans la clairière, j'ai vu une bataille, de nombreux blessés, et même des morts…  
Cela me choqua d'apprendre ce qui aurait pu se passer. Mais je fus prise de panique lorsqu'elle prononça imperceptiblement :  
-Notamment Edward.  
Mon cœur se serra quand je l'entendis dire cela. Edward et mourir dans la même phrase, cela me rendait malade. Alice avait empêché cela, je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante. Elle rajouta :  
-Il était déconcentré par ta présence, et s'était fait attaquer.

Alors tel était mon destin. Ce soir, je devais causer la mort de mon meilleur ami ou de mon éternel amour. Je ne savais pas quel était le meilleur choix, mais j'étais déchirée. Pourquoi était-ce à moi de porter un tel fardeau ? Le destin ne pouvait-il pas me laisser en paix ? Apparemment non, et cela me fendait le cœur.

Alice continuait ses explications :  
- Je savais que c'était par un loup puisque je ne voyais pas l'attaquant. Et puis… et puis au moment où Sam a demandé l'avis de Jacob, j'ai vu de nouveau la vision, je savais que Jacob était décidé. Prise dans ma vision, j'ai sauté instinctivement entre Edward et lui. Je n'avais même pas vu que Jacob avait déjà commencé son saut.  
Elle avait besoin de me dire tout cela, je l'écoutais sans l'interrompre. Je n'avais rien compris depuis mon poste d'observation, et j'étais contente de savoir comment s'était déroulés les événements.  
-Et je n'ai même pas senti que je le mordais. Nous nous sommes rentrés dedans et ma bouche s'est refermée sur son bras. C'étais de l'autodéfense je te jure. Bella, je ne savais même pas qui j'avais mordu jusqu'au moment où je t'ai entendue crier. Et puis j'ai compris, j'ai vu que Jacob avait arrêté son attaque. Je t'ai vue sur lui, et j'ai compris qu'il allait mourir. Je savais que Carlisle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.  
Elle marqua une pause. Et reprit douloureusement :  
-Bella, c'est la deuxième fois depuis que je suis vampire que j'ai voulu pleurer. Je m'en veux terriblement. Il n'y a que Jasper qui arrive à me détendre, et tu sais très bien que c'est grâce à son pouvoir.

Je pouvais en effet lire la tristesse sur son visage d'habitude si souriant. Je lui souris. Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Jacob était mort mais Alice ne devait pas souffrir à cause de cela. J'étais la seule à pouvoir la libérer. J'étais la seule à devoir souffrir de la mort de mon meilleur ami. J'en étais l'unique responsable.  
-Alice, je te pardonne tout. Tu as sauvé Edward, et Jacob voulait mourir. Je crois que tu as bien agi.

Cela ma faisait mal au cœur de dire cela. Pouvait-on considérer la mort de Jacob comme une bonne chose ? Sûrement pas. Cette fois ci, je défonçai carrément un pan de mur à coup de genou. Un râle profond sortit de ma gorge. Alice avait juste était un vampire protégeant sa famille contre son ennemi juré, le loup-garou. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Ne daignant même pas remarquer les dégâts que je causais dans la maison de ses parents, elle me ramena sur terre :  
-Euh Bella ?  
-Hum ?  
-Tu sais que tu es toujours empoisonnée ?  
Ah oui, l'empoisonnement des elfes. Le commencement de toute cette histoire.  
-Et ? Tu sais comment me guérir ?  
Elle me sourit.  
- Edward, lui, le sait.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Edward pouvait me sauver. Puis mon cœur retomba, Edward. Nous avions des choses à nous dire avant qu'il me sauve. S'il voulait me sauver. S'il m'aimait encore, ce dont finalement je doutais. Je n'avais pas oublié pourquoi j'avais quitté Forks. Comment Edward m'avait achevé en parlant à Ambre de cette manière. J'avais deux visions d'Edward côte à côte dans mon esprit qui s'opposaient.

La première était juste ce son, cette voix qui m'avait tuée, qui m'avait poussée à tout fuir, à tout abandonner car il m'avait trahie. La deuxième était son sourire, qui m'avait tant secouée. Ce demi-sourire le soir de la mort de Jacob.

En descendant les escaliers pour le rejoindre, je savais déjà quelle image l'avait emportée sur l'autre, je signais ma capitulation. J'avais souffert, j'avais grandi et j'avais mûri à cause de cette histoire. Mais quelque chose en moi n'avait pas changé. Mon amour pour Edward, que j'avais si profondément enfoui, que j'avais voulu museler et enfermer quelque part dans mon corps, avait toujours été présent. Je pouvais survivre douloureusement sans Jacob, je ne le pouvais pas sans Edward. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui dire, mais s'il voulait encore de moi, je resterai près de lui. Uniquement pour ce sourire.


	15. Chapter 5 partie 5 Epilogue

**Voici la fin de ma fanfic... n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont fait des reviews, surtout celles qui m'en on fait beaucoup merci!!! Et je vous dit à bientôt sur ma prochaine fic, Strenght & Blood.**

*******

**Part 5 : Bella**

Je le rejoins. Il été accoudé à son piano. Il se retourna pour me voir arriver et me sourit. Son sourire était franc et sincère. Il soupira :  
-Bella…  
Je répondis, assez sèchement :  
-Edward.  
Il s'approcha, et me prit la main.  
-Bella, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.  
-En effet.

Et il m'a tout raconté. Tout depuis que j'étais tombée pour la première fois dans les pommes. J'avais envie de savoir, et je l'ai laissé me parler pendant des heures. J'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls sur terre, il me tenait délicatement la main et ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens. Il m'a raconté comment il avait perdu le contrôle, quand il m'avait vu, moi, à terre. Ce n'était pas Ambre qui l'avait transformé en monstre, c'était moi une fois de plus. Décidément, je n'apportais que du malheur à ceux qui m'entouraient. Est-ce que je pouvais lutter contre ça ? Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne s'était même pas reconnu lorsqu'il avait mordu Ambre, mais que c'était le vampire au fond de lui qui lui dictait sa façon d'agir. J'écoutais sans réagir. J'essayais de comprendre.

Même si je savais que je lui pardonnerai, je ne voulais pas me laisser berner trop facilement. Alors je restais stoïque. Cependant, il semblait si franc, si honnête, si sincère. Difficile de résister quand on sait qu'à la fin, on se jettera dans ses bras. N'était-il pas l'homme le plus beau au monde ? Ne venait-il pas de m'expliquer tout ce que j'avais mal compris ? Mais Edward n'avait pas fini. Son ténor continuait à raconter, sa peine, sa souffrance, son départ pour l'Italie. Son travail pour les Volturi, son désespoir d'avoir dû leur obéir. J'éprouvais tant de compassion pour lui. J'avais de la peine pour cet homme qui avait tant souffert par ma faute. Ses prunelles avaient virées au noir lorsqu'il avait évoqué les Volturi. Sa douleur m'avait atteinte, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras. Cependant, il continuait à parler :

-Bella, ma Bella, même là bas, tu éclairais ma vie.  
Je levais un œil interrogateur.  
-Le soir où j'ai appris que tu m'avais quitté... On peut dire ça comme ça n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai. J'avais effectivement voulu quitter Edward, de peur qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je me rendais compte avec le recul de ma stupidité. Mais tout à l'époque jouait contre moi.

-Bref ce soir là j'ai réalisé pourquoi tu étais si différente de nous. Même transformée, tu te sentais humaine ?  
Ce n'était pas réellement une question.  
-Et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'au fond de moi, j'étais également humain. Tu avais mieux compris que nous tous que même vampire, nous gardons un côté humain. Et j'ai pu accepter mes erreurs. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas forcément damné, même après ce que j'avais fait à Ambre. Et j'ai compris que je te pardonnerais tout ce que tu avais pu comprendre.  
Pause.  
-Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas ce que t'es passé par la tête, tu es toujours un mystère pour moi.

Il souriait, il était content d'avoir pu me parler de tout cela. Je souriais aussi. J'avais mal interprété ce qui s'était passé. J'avais l'impression que tout était de ma faute. J'avais causé des dégâts irréparables en voulant tout quitter sans réfléchir. Je me sentis mal et faible. Edward le sentit instantanément. J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être en couple avec lui, j'avais oublié qu'il était attentif à mes moindres soupirs. J'avais oublié qu'il m'aimait. Mon cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée : _il m'aime_. Je laissais ces quelques mots se répandre dans mon corps, mais je sentais que ce maigre réconfort ne suffisait pas encore à panser la plaie béante laissée par Jacob.

-Bella tu te sens bien ?  
-Pas vraiment. C'est le poison je crois.

Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit lié au poison, mais en tout cas, c'était évident que cela m'affaiblissait plus que nécessaire. Le visage d'Edward avait perdu son sourire, il était très sérieux maintenant, et cela m'inquiétait.  
-Alice m'a dit que tu pouvais me guérir ?  
En même temps que je posais la question, je me demandais si je voulais réellement guérir. _Jacob était mort et c'était de ma faute_. Pourrais-je continuer à vivre après cela ? Je croisais le regard d'Edward. Son air me fit presque rire, il avait l'air tellement concentré sur quelque chose que je ne cernais pas.

A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Il était si beau. Et il m'aimait_. Jacob est mort, Edward m'aime_. Le pire de mes cauchemars et le meilleur de mes rêves avaient eu lieu ce soir. C'était certain : je ne pouvais rien obtenir sans souffrir. Acceptant mon destin, je sus que j'étais définitivement décidée : oui j'allais continuer à vivre, grâce à Edward comme l'avait dit Jacob. Ma mort causerait des dégâts bien trop importants si tout ce que mon bien aimé m'avait raconté était vrai. Il se tuerait si je mourrais. Il m'était impossible de penser à Edward mort. Un homme pareil devait rester immortel.

-Je peux te guérir Bella, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides.  
J'étais étonnée.  
-Comment ?  
Il me sourit avec ce sourire en coin qui me disait : je manigance quelque chose et j'en rigole d'avance. C'était le même sourire qui me faisait chavirer, mais en beaucoup plus prononcé. Ses pommettes qui étaient parfois si inexpressives étaient maintenant joliment creusées pour accentuer son sourire si renversant. Comme s'il en avait besoin. Et puis sa voix, sa voix la plus sensuelle, celle que j'avais entendue dans la clairière ce fameux soir, cette voix grave qui pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de mon être et de mon âme, cette voix me demanda calmement :  
-Bella, mon amour, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Il m'avait fait perdre tous mes moyens en conciliant les deux images que j'avais de lui. Mon cerveau n'était plus irrigué. Totalement ahurie, je répondis en bégayant :  
-O…oui !  
Son sourire me ravagea. Ma réponse –si courte qu'elle fut- l'avait rendu si heureux que je pouvais palper son bonheur avec mes mains. Je sentais sa joie qui venait de lui et qui allait vers moi. J'entendais, j'entendais…quel était ce bruit sourd que j'entendais ? Il couvrait tous les autres, c'était un battement grave, dont la fréquence accélérait sans arrêt. On aurait dit un battement cardiaque. Je regardais Edward, était-ce son cœur ? Ou était-ce le mien ? Edward ouvrit la bouche, je sentis que la phrase qu'il allait dire était la plus importante de nos vies.  
-Bella, veux tu m'épouser ?  
En même temps, il avait ouvert sa main, et j'avais vu dans sa paume une bague simple mais magnifique. Assortie au collier qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire et qui pourrissait chez Charlie. Ce symbole, associé à ses quatre mots, avaient fait exploser mon cœur. Cette fois j'en étais sûr, c'étaient nos cœurs qui battaient. Au début j'entendais distinctement le mien et le sien car ils étaient déphasés. Et puis, à force d'accélérer, j'avais rejoint sa cadence. C'était phénoménal.

Nous, nous qui étions des vampires, nos cœurs battaient l'un pour l'autre, à l'unisson. Je comprenais ce qu'il avait voulu me dire lorsqu'il avait évoqué ma transformation. J'étais _la sua cantante_ et il était _il mio cantante_. Nous ne pouvions pas mieux nous accorder. Je sentis mon sang bouillir. C'était une ébullition intérieure, une onde d'une telle puissance qui se propageait dans tout mon corps, et qui emportait avec elle tout ce qui était sale, triste et mauvais. Je ne ressentais plus cet engourdissement permanent qui me suivait depuis deux mois. Je ressentais seulement cette vague de joie, comme si elle avait remplacé le poison à l'intérieur de mon corps. Mes pensées revinrent à Edward, qui se tenait près de moi maintenant. Je me sentais pure. Je me sentais forte. J'étais amoureuse. Je l'embrassais.

Après deux mois sans contact physique avec mon bien aimé, la sensation qui m'avait envahie était inimaginable. Au début, seules nos lèvres se touchaient. Je sentais la rondeur de sa bouche, je passais délicatement ma langue pour sentir les crevasses de ses lèvres. Puis nos bouches s'ouvrirent, et quand nos langues s'entremêlèrent, nos cœurs explosèrent. _Wahou_. Mes mains se baladèrent sur son corps de haut en bas, de droite à gauche. Je rassurais ma mémoire, je n'avais oublié aucun des reliefs de son corps. Je souris en frôlant ses pectoraux. Il était mien.

Ses mains hésitaient, comme s'il avait encore peur que je le repousse. Puis, elles se firent plus pressantes, épousant mes formes avec désir. _Whaha_. Je réalisais que le bonheur était possible, sans Jacob. J'étais peinée par cette vérité. _Excuse-moi Jacob, pardonne-moi d'être heureuse. _J'aurais voulu pleurer de tristesse et de joie. _Laisse-moi accepter mon bonheur_… Sereine, je me reconcentrais sur Edward. Je desserrais nos lèvres un instant. Je le contemplais. Ses yeux avaient viré à l'or ambré. Je me blottis dans ses bras puissants. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de ces quelques secondes de bonheur. Il me serra tendrement, souleva mon visage, et m'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois ci sans retenue. J'étais sienne.

**Epilogue : Bella**

Je dévisageais l'assistance.

Au premier rang, ma famille au grand complet : les vampires à droite, les humains à gauche. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucune différence. Les deux espèces avaient le même sourire béat sur les lèvres, et pas un visage n'était triste. Esmé était sûrement la plus heureuse, suivie de près par ma mère Renée. Elles étaient l'union entre les deux côtés, et se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient encore plus beaux que d'habitude. Alice avait changé depuis la mort de Jacob. Son entrain était diminué. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de me bichonner pendant des heures en parlant comme une pipelette aujourd'hui. Je l'adorais toujours autant et j'avais l'impression qu'elle remplaçait Jacob. Qu'elle l'ait mordu lui conférait, à mes yeux, une sorte de lien avec mon meilleur ami. Elle devait ressentir la même chose que moi et elle était devenue au cours de cette année ma nouvelle deuxième moitié. A l'autre extrémité du rang, Charlie et Phil se tenaient bien droits, et étaient tous les deux très fiers de moi. Mon père rayonnait, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Mon pauvre papa. Je lui en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et il méritait mon plus joli sourire aujourd'hui.

Derrière ma famille, il y avait toutes sortes de gens de tous les horizons. Iris et Sébastien, Leah et Mike, ces couples improbables me souriaient avec sincérité. Ils étaient la preuve que tout était réalisable en ce monde. Iris et Sébastien allaient partir en France d'ici quelques jours. Sébastien était toujours mystérieux. Iris vivait plutôt bien son attirance pour un elfe mais ne reniait pas son espèce. Elle avait essayé le régime végétarien sans grand succès, mais nous étions toujours fascinés par ses yeux violets qui ne changeaient jamais de couleur. Elle nous avait promit qu'elle reviendrait nous voir, et nous avait également invité chez elle en France. Mike et Leah, eux, avaient choisi de rester à Forks. Pas d'études supérieures pour ce couple insolite. Ils comptaient reprendre le magasin des parents de Mike qui partaient à la retraite. Apparemment, ce magasin leur tenait énormément à cœur, et j'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi. Mes autres amis humains étaient encore un rang derrière. Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, et d'autres que je connaissais moins bien. Ils étaient tous présents, et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Nous avions tous fini notre terminale depuis deux semaines, et chacun suivrait son propre chemin maintenant. Ils allaient réellement me manquer.

Derrière eux venaient trois vampires effrayants, que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir invités. Aro, Caius et Marcus me dévisageaient. J'avais été présentée aux trois seigneurs vampires le matin même. Sans être exubérants de joie, ils semblaient heureux que je ne sois pas morte ; mais je ne pouvais pas jurer qu'ils n'étaient pas là uniquement pour juger la puissance des invités présents.

Enfin tout au fond, les Quileute étaient présents. Ils étaient assurément les moins gais de tous les convives, mais affichaient des sourires plus ou moins forcés. Ils représentaient mon meilleur ami mort depuis des mois. Je souris timidement à Billy Black. La blessure dans mon cœur ne se refermerait jamais, mais je pouvais dire que ça allait. Et puis au moins, nous étions en paix.

Suite à la mort de Jacob et à ses dernière paroles, la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu. Le traité avait été reconduit, différentes clauses avaient été ajoutées pour ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une histoire pareille. De toute façon, nous allions tous partir à la fin du mois de juillet. Dans deux semaines, les loups ne nous reverraient plus jamais. Nous avions causé trop de dégâts dans leur petite famille, et nous étions restés uniquement pour des raisons scolaires. Même si finalement, nous avions fini par nous entendre, nous avions du mal à les regarder dans les yeux. Surtout moi, qui me sentais coupable de tant de chose.

-Hum hum.  
Edward avait raclé sa gorge pour me ramener à LA chose essentielle du jour. Ce mariage ne m'avait jamais paru saugrenu. Si je n'avais pas été vampire, j'aurais eu peur. J'aurais eu peur de m'habiller en robe blanche, peur du regard des autres. Mais j'avais été transformée il y a un an, et j'avais vécu des choses bien trop malheureuses pour m'inquiéter d'un simple mariage. Quand Edward m'avait fait sa demande, je m'étais dit que c'était finalement la chose que j'attendais le plus. C'était une évidence. Après un regard à mon futur mari, je lançais la phrase tant attendue :  
-Oui je le veux.

Nos regards se sont croisés, nos cœurs ont émit un faible battement, et j'ai compris que l'éternité s'appelait Edward.

*******

**Encore merci à tous mes lecteurs ! Sans vous je n'aurais pas continué à écrire!  
**


End file.
